Harry Potter and the Sufferings of War
by Mentally Impaired
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Preparations of War. The forces of Dark and the forces of Light collide dozens of times in battle. Harry has an army but it isn't enough, he needs the Ministry but problems keep arising. More action, more death, more mystery
1. Raid on Azkaban

I'm going to change something in my story. The Wizarding Society still considers Wales and Scotland separate countries, and Northern Island is still part of Ireland. This is due to the fact that most wars fought by muggles do not concern wizards. There are a few noticeable differences, mostly involving wars that wizards had been involved in, like World War II and the American Revolution. When one refers to the United Kingdom they are referring to England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. The British Ministry of Magic is now going to be called the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic and has its main headquarters in London, with smaller branches in Cardiff, a city in Wales, Moray, a city in Scotland and Portumna, a city in Ireland.

The Potter Family is Welsh, though originally from Greece (Africa before that) and with an English last name. Harry is a citizen of Wales, Britain and Scotland. All students who attend Hogwarts are automatically Scottish citizens and since he was born in Wales, lived their for over a year and then spent the next ten in Britain, I figured the other two were obvious.

Chapter 1 Raid on Azkaban

Harry rushed through the halls of the Order of Phoenix Headquarters before finally reaching the door he was looking for. He threw the door opened, startling four of the six people in the room. It was a day after the battle for Hogwarts had taken place and he had just been given extremely good news. Two days ago, Bellatrix had given birth to his son.

The mother was currently laying on a bed, holding the new born baby in her arms. When her water broke, Bellatrix had been moved up into a more comfortable room. Four guards were always watching over her, even while the Healer helped her give birth.

Harry walked over to the bed, and with a face of great reluctance, Lestrange handed over the baby. Harry scooped his son up into his arms, staring in wonder at the baby he now held in his arms. Purple eyes stared up at him in curiosity, while tufts of black hair stuck up on its head.

"He needs a name" Bellatrix stated bluntly. "I figures since you won't let me take care of my child, then you should be the one to name him" Bellatrix chocked on a sob as she talked about not being there for her child. She may of been a heartless bitch but in the nine months she walked around(ok sat in a cell), carrying the baby in her uterus, she had grown attached to it and felt that she even loved the child. Which was odd for her because she never loved anything or anyone in her life, not her parents, or sisters, or her husband or her master.

"James" Harry said instantly. "What do you want for a middle name?"

Bellatrix blinked, stunned that she would even be allowed to choose her child's middle name. She thought about it for a second, until she remembered the name of a childhood toy she had that she had grown attached too, until her parents had taken it from her. "Owen" she stated.

"James Owen Potter' Harry said, rolling the name on his tongue. "It sounds nice"

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open and Sirius came in. Bellatrix growled lowly from her position on the bed. Sirius ignored her and stared at the baby in Harry's arms.

"He'll look just like you. Except for the eyes, they'll be his mothers" Sirius stated.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather.

"I said the same thing to your father after you were born Harry, and this baby looks just like you did, except for the eyes of course" Sirius explained. "What did you name him?"

"James" Harry replied softly.

Sirius nodded his head appreciatively "It's a good name" Sirius whispered. "I came here for another reason. When Voldemort" Sirius ignored the hiss from his cousin "sent the attack on Hogsmeade I was actually on my way to tell you that we had found your Aunt. With all the other things going on, I completely forgot about it until today when I saw her and Remus talking on the sofa."

Harry stared at Sirius. "You found her?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded his head and Harry looked like the happiest person alive. "Can I take James to see his great-aunt?" Harry looked at Bellatrix.

"I don't see why you even ask her Harry" Sirius said, tersely.

"Because she is the mother Sirius" Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

Although she wanted to yell that the baby should stay there with her, she knew it would be pointless. She had no say in her son's future and she would have to accept that sooner or later. "Fine"

Harry nodded his head in thanks before turning and walking out of the room, Sirius right behind him. Harry walked down the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall and kill his child. Sirius just shook his head knowingly and muttered something that sounded like "like father, like son"

He heard low voices coming from the living room, so he walked there. He immediately recognized the short brown hair littered with greys as Remus. The long jet black and curly hair could only belong to one person. Remus's ears twitched and the man turned around, smiling as he saw Harry and the infant in his arms.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your Aunt Michelle" Remus stated. Harry looked at his aunt and saw him looking into the same pair of hazel eyes he knew his dad had. She stood up, and they looked at each other awkwardly for several seconds, before Harry gently handed his son to Sirius and walked towards her. She closed the distance between them and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there" she whispered.

Six months had passed, six months of watching his son grow, six months of getting to know his aunt. Harry found he had a lot in common with his aunt, who seemed to act just like his dad use to, at least from what other people have told him his dad acted like, minus Snape because Snape didn't matter.

Both liked Quidditch, both were skilled in the art of Transfiguration. Both of them hated Snape, thought Dumbledore was not right in the head and thought Sirius would never grow up. They had arguments over whether Wizarding or Muggle music was better, whether or not the Tornadoes or Puddlemere had a better chance of winning the cup. All in all they got along like an Aunt and Nephew should get along.

His son grew just like a normal healthy infant would. Bellatrix had been moved back down to her cell, though it was more furnished then it once was and was allowed to have her child for six hours out of the day. When Harry was away or at school, when school started again, and Bellatrix had her six hours with the baby, then Mrs. Weasley would watch James. Harry of course paid her, even though Mrs. Weasley protested. She told him it was a grandmothers job to watch after her grandchild. Harry almost started crying after that statement. It felt good to finally have a family.

But during those six months it wasn't just six months of happy family time, it was also six months of war raged throughout Britain. After his defeat at what was being called, the Battle for Hogwarts, Voldemort had launched a vicious attack in Dublin, Ireland, killing, or leaving soulless, over seventy-thousand Muggles. Muggleborns, their families and magical people who married muggles were attacked by the dozens for a month after the attack in Dublin.

There were reports of skirmishes taking place on the nights of the full moons between werewolves and vampires. Since the full moon was the night a vampire's bloodlust was the highest, they usually roamed around, prowling on the unsuspecting. Werewolves and vampires weren't friendly with each other at all, mostly because they viewed each other as threats, especially when werewolves are in wolf form and don't want vampires draining blood out of their meals, or vampires don't want their meals being ripped to pieces. Whenever a werewolf in wolf form smelled a vampire they would usually try hunting it down to kill it, fighting its enemy to the death. Werewolves usually won the battle, though if the vampire use to be a wizard, then they had a higher chance of surviving the battle. Since both were on different sides for the war, it was natural they would clash more often then usual.

With all these attacks and skirmishes more people were pressuring Harry to shelter them from the war, and Harry found himself constantly searching for new places to make safe havens. In the United Kingdom he had Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor's castle somewhere in Scotland, the Scott family home in Yorkshire, and an old warehouse in London, called Raven's Nest, that was refurnished into a type of apartment building, that could sleep almost a hundred people. He also had several dozen around the world, including Potter, Scott and Gryffindor properties. All were hidden under the Fidelius Charm, as well as dozens of other wards and enchantments.

Not to be outdone by the Death Eaters, the Golden Knights had launched a series of raids against Death Eater homes and hangouts, capturing over seventy Death Eaters and looting hundreds of dark artifacts. The victory at Hogwarts, Harry's victory against the Dark Lord, no matter how lucky he had gotten, no matter that it was only Voldemort's surprise at Harry's elemental ability that let him win, had extremely positive effects.

Harry's army had grown, encompassing more and more witches and wizards around the world. He had expanded the Knights, creating nine more factions of it. Instead of using the hide of a basilisk, their armor was made out of the hide of dragons (in the case of eight of them), and graphorns (in the case of one of them), and their was no re'em fur to give them their golden color. The Pearl Knights used the hide of the Antipodean Opaleye, and were active in Australia and the Pacific Islands. The Scarlet Knights, using the hide of the Chinese Fireball and the Sage Knights, using the hide of Romanian Longhorn, fought in Asia. The Black Knights, with the hide of the Hungarian Horntail, traveled around Europe. The Purple knights, using the hide from a graphorn, and the Green Knights, armor made from Welsh Green hide, battled Death Eaters in Africa. Finally the Grey Knights, with hide from the Ukrainian Ironbelly, the Blue Knights, with hide from the Swedish Short-snout, and the Copper Knights, wearing armor from the Peruvian Vipertooth, went around North and South America.

All Knights were given a tattoo, like the Dark Mark, it was a symbol of their loyalty, but not to a person. It was a symbol of their loyalty to the light and everything they were fighting to preserve. The tattoo was of a unicorn, tensed and ready to attack, with a lightning bolt striking it in its horn. Using the method of phoenix travel, or as close to it as wizards could get, Knights were able to flash to other Knights if called through their tattoos, no matter where they were in the world. Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards had no affect on flashing. There was no pain involved, just a warm tingling feeling in their forearms.

Each group of new Knights contained seventy-five of the best trained wizards that flocked to Harry, which totaled six-hundred and seventy-five more highly trained fighters for the light. Most of them were young adults, a few sixteen or seventeen year olds among them, but most of them out of school. The leaders of the groups, called Dragons, were all trained by Harry personally in everything he taught the Golden Knights, including use of muggle close-combat weapons, five times a week, using the travel of flashing to get to and from the training area. They then taught what they learned to the Knights under their command.

Not only did he have Knights fighting for him, but Harry also had Light Troopers. Light Troopers were witches and wizards who were forced to quit their jobs, or quit voluntarily, in order to go into hiding. Promising them constant food and shelter, as well as money when the war over, Harry enlisted those who were willing to join his army. They received basic dueling robes and were trained twice a week by one of the Knights. Not only did they learn to wield their wands, but also any type of muggle close combat weapon they were good with. Light Troopers numbered around six-thousand world wide and all lived in one of Harry's safe houses.

For those who wanted to be a Knight but weren't skilled enough, yet were still eager to fight in the war, Harry had special task for them. Not all of them could perform said task, and those that couldn't were placed in the Light Troopers. Gathering about two hundred hippogriffs, Harry had attached magical hovering chariots to the hippogriffs. The chariots could fly through the air with the hippogriff, and were light weight to limit the strain on the part-horses back. Each chariot could be manned by three people, one to control the hippogriff and the other two to fire spells and fight. Graphorn hide was woven into a type of armor to protect the hippogriffs body. The riders were each given a magical kevlar vest, a new invention from Korea, that could withstand basic spells and limit the effect of others. Each chariot contained several javelins, two long ten foot spears and three short swords.

For those who didn't want to get involved in the war but needed money, Harry had offered them several different jobs. They could either be potion brewers, healers, researchers or watchmen. Which ever one of the jobs they accepted, they were trained in vigorously. Healers learned the healing properties of spells, potions and herbs. Potion brewers learned what ingredients could go together, which ones couldn't, and what certain ingredients did. Researchers learned how to absorb information quicker and how to take perfect notes. Watchmen learned spells on how to detain someone, how to defend themselves and of course, ways to tell if someone was on their side or not.

Two shops had sprung up on Potter Manor, since almost three hundred people lived their. This made it more convenient for everyone, since this way people didn't have to travel around to go shopping if they didn't want to. The shops were nothing big, just a grocery store and one that stocked furniture and magical items, like foe glasses, remembralls, and quills.

The Aurors in the United Kingdom now numbered one thousand three hundred, though barely half of them were competent. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were high priority areas and that was where the most Aurors were stationed. The Ministry had one hundred and thirteen Hit Wizards and seventy Unspeakables as well to help fight Death Eaters.

The new wards on Hogwarts had been completed at the end of June. No one with a Dark Mark could enter the school, except for Snape who was keyed into the wards. At the command of the Headmaster strong anti-intruder and other such wards would keep anyone with hostile intents towards the castle or its occupants would not be allowed on the grounds. The Ministry had been kind enough to lend nineteen Aurors to the schools defense, the same amount of Renegade Wizards and Order of David members that died during the Battle for Hogwarts.

Voldemort had almost twelve thousand Death Eaters under his command from all over the world. He had changed his agenda for when he took over the world. After the attack on Dublin, Voldemort had realized that they needed muggles. Though he was loathe to admit it, he knew that in order for the magical population to continue to thrive they would need more magical blood in it.

So instead of killing all muggles and muggleborns, Voldemort would let them live. Muggles would be at the bottom of the social structure, followed by muggleborns, them half-bloods and finally purebloods. Muggleborns would only be able to mate with each other, so that over the years, their line would get purer and purer. Half-bloods would be allowed to mate with each other, and purebloods, if the pureblood found them worthy. Noone with magical blood could mate with a muggle, it just wasn't allowed. Those that did would be killed, along with their family.

This also meant that he was openly accepting half-bloods and even some muggle-borns, if they were skilled enough, into the ranks of Death Eaters, which wasn't that big of a change for some because some of his older Death Eaters were half-bloods pretending to be purebloods. However, that meant that more and more wizards and witches were flocking towards him. Out of the Wizarding population of three hundred thousand, one in twenty-five were Death Eaters or Death Eater sympathizers.

Copying off of the Knights, Voldemort had assembled an elite group of fighters himself, called Shadow Soldiers. There he had placed most of his elite duelist and was teaching them on how to work together, as well as increasing their dueling skill and spell knowledge. His other top duelers, mostly the older ones, were the head of the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy would probably be a Head Death Eater instead of a Shadow Soldier if ever he was in the service of the Dark Lord again, same with all those captured at the Ministry.

Dumbledore's order now had six hundred wizards and witches and seventeen giants. Not much but still a thorn in Voldemort side. Which really is all that mattered, especially to Harry.

The races of Grimoire Realm were still confined to their realm. The portals between the two realms were constantly watched by all sides when ever they were active, and neither side wanted to test the power of the other. Though Harry did get news that several skirmishes had taken place between the races he aligned with and the races that aligned with Voldemort. Mostly Dark Elf attacks on Wild Elf cities and Wild Elf counter attacks on Dark Elf camps.

* * *

"Auror Johnson, will meet you on the other side. He has temporarily disabled the gems that constantly tell our conditions to the warden, and Tonks has taken care of the ones at the Ministry" Shacklebolt explained as the Knights dragged stunned Aurors in front of him.

"Thanks for the help Kingsley" Harry said.

"There is nothing to it Harry." Kingsley replied. "Remember there are still a hundred or so Dementors left, ones that are either to old or to content to leave Azkaban and their free prey. The Warden has them positioned at the Maximum Security section underneath the main prison. You can only get their through one door, which is down the hallway from the Warden's office. A Auror is always patrolling the hallway and two Aurors are stationed by the doorway leading to the staircase down. After the breakout last year of those ten Death Eaters, the Ministry has moved the most dangerous ones to a more secure location"

Harry nodded his head before drawing his wand and pointing it at Kingsley's chest. "Stupefy" Ron caught the Auror's body before it could hit the ground and dragged him over to the security post that sat at the end of the dock and placed him with the other four Aurors who were guarding the Azkaban docks.

The small boat they were traveling on had been enlarged to fit all sixty Knights. They piled in, before Hermione activated the charm that would propel the boat across the water and towards the island Azkaban rested on. The Knights weren't wearing their traditional golden armor but instead were wearing dark blue dueling robes.

Ever since the Battle for Hogwarts, the Golden Knights were considered heros. Yet sometimes the Knights performed task that were highly illegal, some even against the Ministry itself. In order to keep their high image up, they wore a set dark blue dueling robes when performing the darker deeds, as well as the mask of some type of animal. Harry wore the mask of a basilisk. Ron, ironically, wore the mask of an acromnatula.

The Knights had performed twenty-four highly illegal actions. One of them involved stealing every single diamond in a Russian storehouse, which was about one million diamonds. Poor Russian muggles had no idea what happened. One minute the lights were on and the diamonds were there. Then the lights went out, two minutes later when the lights came back on, no more diamonds.

When the boat docked on the other side, Angelina's dad met them as soon as they stepped off. "The warden's office is located on the first floor, towards the back of the castle" the black wizard handed them a map of the place. He pointed towards an area colored blue, that indicated that, that room was the warden's office. "All prisoner's here that are Death Eaters have green ribbons tied to their bars. Except for those in Maximum Security, I couldn't get down there"

"Thank you" Harry said before stunning Auror Johnson too. "Move swiftly Knights, stunners only. We only have two hours before the Auror shift is over" They all nodded before breaking off into their groups and spreading out down the corridors.

Seconds later and Harry saw flashes of red down some corridors, as well as cries of surprise from the Aurors on station. Harry walked down the passage that contained the warden's office.

"You there, what are you doing here." a red robed Auror approached him.

"I'm visiting my Uncle" Harry replied, waiting for the Auror to get closer to him.

"There are no cells down here, you'll have to go back the way you came." The Auror stopped ten feet from the dark haired teen. Harry waved his wand and watched as the Auror fell to the ground, stunned.

He approached the door that led to the Warden's office. Kinglsey had told him that the Warden was a veteran of Voldemort's first war and was a good duelist.

Harry threw open the door, sending a barrage of stunners at where the desk would be located, according to the map. The Warden however, was already rolling out of his seat, jumping into action at the fast movement of the door.

Harry batted away a spell while stepping into the room. He moved to his left, half a dozen spells flying through the open doorway. The Warden was in a standard Auror dueling stance. Occupying the room was a desk, a handful of chairs, several bookcases and a filing cabinet.

"Stupefy!" The red light flew from his wand and collided with a bright pink shield. A loud gong sound echoed throughout the room as the spell slammed into the shield. The shield started to buckle, before collapsing under the power of Harry's spell. The Warden quickly jumped out of the way.

Harry saw the Warden glance quickly at something on his desk, before lunging for it. "Accio!" Harry stated simply. A round glass ball, similar to a remembrall, flew off the desk and towards Harry. Harry caught it, before quickly shoving it into his robes pocket. Who knew what his holding it would do.

Harry waved his wand, sending the jet of purple light that was flying at him, careening into a wall. Harry shifted his upper torso to the left, bent down into a bow and then stood back up. Scorch marks were left on the wall from the spells he avoided.

"Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy" Harry intoned. The Warden threw up a powerful white shield. Harry's spells hammered into the shield, emitting a loud 'cling' every time the two magics collided. Soon a crack started to form, and Harry kept focusing his spells in that one spot.

The shield shattered, emitting white sparks in the air as it disintegrated. The Warden, tired after trying to hold his shield up after the onslaught, tried to dodge Harry's stunner. However, the red jet of light slammed into the man's side, spinning him in the air, before he crashed onto the floor stunned.

Harry walked over to the filing cabinet, stepping over the stunned Warden, and opened the door labeled "Maximum Security" A variety of sub-categories littered the draw. Harry was looking for one specifically though. He withdrew a large folder with Level 10 Death Eaters written in large black letters.

Various names popped out at him, and Harry read them all carefully. Carlton Ackers, sitting in a cell far underground after torturing two Unspeakables for seven hours straight. Hogan Bristow was sitting next to Ackers after being caught fleeing the scene after assassinating the Head of the Aurors and his wife. Barty Crouch Junior was resting in a maximum security cell, soulless. Wallace Carwin was right across from Ackers, Carwin assisted in the murder of the Prewett brothers. Antonin Dolohov lead the Death Eaters that killed the Prewett brothers, currently...

"Wait one bloody minute" Harry flipped through the files. "You've got to be kidding me" Harry skipped a handful of names until he got to another one he was looking for. He read the file carefully. He flipped through the two dozen names, reading several of them carefully and growing more aggravated by the minute.

Several names that should of been there were missing and several names that were there read "Detained at Ministry safe house, still pending trial for newly committed crimes," at the very bottom of their parchments. The names that read that of course were Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Merrick Mulciber and Antonin Dolohov.

"Still pending trial?" Harry muttered to himself. "It has been over a year, almost a year and a half! Still pending trial? You've got to be fucking kidding me"

Fred and George walked into the room, recognizable by their mask and similar build. "We rounded up all Death Eaters and are" one started.

"Splitting them up and shipping them back to the mainland now" the other finished.

"Right. Leave Scholar in charge, and gather Rook, Puma, Stammer, Jolly, Slayer, Liondragon, Vamp, Unicorn, Camelot and Liberty" Harry ordered. The twins nodded their heads before leaving the room.

Since the walls had ears, no matter where you went, they were using their nicknames instead of their actual names. If it was discovered that the Golden Knights, or even just Harry Potter, had raided Azkaban and taken with them every Death Eater in the prison, then the retribution would be terrible. The ten he named for the twins to get, along with him and the twins, were the best duelers the Golden Knights had. Ginny would of been number seven, if she wasn't a traitorous whore, but would could you do about it?

Harry waved his wand, creating copies of the Death Eaters pictures. He separated them into thirteen groups and placed them underneath his arm.

The twins returned with the group of ten. "We are going after the ones in Maximum Security, which unfortunately has Dementors in it. Even though they are still for the Ministry, they most likely won't like us taking away their food." Harry held up a metal ball with runes carved into it, and that was faintly glowing white. "Thanks to Gemini One and Gemini A, we can fight off the Dementors without having to worry about thinking happy thoughts"

Harry demonstrated how to use the magical grenades, amped up with powerful Patronus Charms. He handed fifteen out to each person, keeping only ten for himself.

He led them down the dark corridor, which had to of been a hundred feet long before the door and two Aurors finally came into his view. Before Harry could do anything a figure on all fours raced past him and at the Aurors.

At eight feet long and one hundred and fifty pounds, the mountain lion was of average size for its kind. When Neville had learned that his form was in fact not some weak pathetic creature, he had been over joyed. A mountain lion was a formidable animal, one that while not the biggest animal in the world, could still do a lot of damage. Ron had been thrilled to learn that his form was a one-thousand two hundred pound, nine foot tall, Grizzly bear. Ron had the biggest known animagus form ever recorded, beating out the one thousand one hundred pound Moose animagus from Canada who died three years ago.

Both teens often made fun of Harry for his eighty pound, four and a half foot long, dingo form. When ever they did make fun of him, Harry would cough something that sounded suspiciously like "three forms." His forms had grown in size and weight as his regular body grew as well. However, he knew that he had finished growing in anything but muscle mass, like Ron and Neville, so their forms wouldn't change in anything except, well muscle mass.

The mountain lion had landed heavily upon the two Aurors, scaring the shit out of them, in the case of one of them, literally scaring the shit out of him. While Neville kept the two men pinned, Ron walked forward and stunned them both.

"Disgusting Neville. We could of just stunned them, now this guy shat himself and it smells bloody awful" Ron complained.

Neville transformed back to his human form and made a face at Ron. "Try smelling it with heightened senses" Neville sneered.

They stepped over the stunner bodies, Harry wincing in sympathy at the embarrassment the soiled Auror would face when he was revived. The door had rather complex locking and identification wards and enchantments. Luckily Kingsley had told him how to get rid of them, and luckily Harry, though not nearly the greatest, was still a good Curse Breaker, even if it wasn't his job.

It took him six minutes and thirty-three seconds to take down the wards and enchantments around the door. As soon as Ron opened up the door everyone shivered uncomfortably. Harry led them down the stairway, torches flaring to the life before them, and providing the barest of light. "There are eighteen Death Eaters down here, well seventeen, we don't need Barty" Harry explained. "Only three of them are grouped together, the rest of them are spread out." Harry handed out the pictures of the Death Eaters they were looking for.

'_No, not Harry...'_ Harry looked up sharply. A mass of black glided towards them. Harry pressed the button to one of the magical grenades he had and chucked it in front of the Dementors.

Fifteen seconds later and a wave of white light spread out from the grenade, tossing the Dementors backwards. "Make this quick Knights, move, move" Harry stated. The Knights spread out, turning down corridors as they went. Harry walked towards the mass of Dementors. It appeared that maybe a quarter of the Dementors down there were in front of him. There looked to be about twenty cells down this corridor before it intersected with another corridor, forming a uppercase T.

It got extremely cold, and Harry's occlumency shields were bombarded by the magic of the Dementors. A pair of surprisingly strong hands grabbed him from behind. Harry saw the brittle looking hands of a Dementor wrapped around his chest.

Another Dementor moved forward, lowering its hood as it approached him. Harry looked at the face that looked like it was once human. It had a long face, empty eye sockets and looked like its nose rotted right off. The skin was scabbed, slimy and gray.

Harry moved his hand into his pocket and withdrew one of the grenades. The dementor reached out and grasped his head in its hand. Harry pressed the button on the grenade as the Dementor opened its mouth and started to lower it to his. Using his limited arm movement, he shoved the grenade down the Dementor's throat.

The Dementor let go of Harry's face and seemed to stumble back as it reached for its throat. Harry grinned weakly at it before it let out a shriek that lasted for only one second. White light burst from the Dementor's mid section, tearing the beast in half and sending the other Dementors flying backwards, including the one gripping Harry.

The Dementor's gripped weakened on Harry, as they were both thrown backwards, Harry thrown backwards because the Dementor was still holding him. He quickly scrambled up, breaking the weak grip the Dementor had on him.

Only one of the prisoners seemed to even notice what was going on. He had a grin on his face and looked like he was clearly off his rocker.

"Nice bit of magic that" the guy said. "A lot has happened since I've been shoved in here"

The group of Dementors floated away from him, their comrade still lying in two pieces on the ground. Harry turned towards the man who was talking. The man was not one of the Death Eaters they were there to apprehend.

"Mind telling me what day it is?" the man asked.

"Third of October, 1997" Harry answered.

"Been a little over two years then" the man muttered. He had shoulder length brown hair, a scraggly beard and tired grey eyes. "Names Gavin Llewellyn. Ex Ministry Auror" Harry nodded his head in greeting. "Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"I'm stealing prisoners from a Ministry prison" Harry responded. "Why would I hand out my name?"

"Good point" the man said, grinning. "Is it true? Did they finally catch that bastard Malfoy?"

"What's it to you?" Harry asked.

"Lucius fucking Malfoy is the reason I'm here. I saw the Dark Mark on his arm after a meeting he had with the Minister. I tried to get a warrant for his arrest, but he bribed the Minister to have me arrested for, and get this, conspiracy against the Ministry." Gavin explained.

"Well he has been caught, but for some reason his trial has been delayed for the past year and a half" Harry told the man.

"Probably throwing some money around" the man sighed.

Harry waved his wand and the man's cell door opened. Gavin Llewellyn, ex-Auror, looked at Harry in shock.

"You letting me go?" the man asked, bewildered.

"I don't like the Ministry. If you were an Auror before they admitted Voldemort was back then you have to have skill, because they didn't let just anyone in like they do now. Fight for me and I can keep you safe from the Ministry" Harry said.

"How the hell do you know you could trust me?" the man asked.

"Instincts...and the fact that I'm pretty good at Legilimency" Harry said.

"Knew not learning Occlumency would be good for something" the man muttered. "You'll keep me safe from the Ministry but then I'll be fighting Voldemort"

"You would of been fighting him anyway as an Auror, plus would you rather just sit here in this cell for who knows how long?" Harry questioned.

"You've made your point clear" the man climbed to his feet, stumbling a bit. "Lead the way"

Ron and Susan came around the corner shepherding three men between them. They both looked at Gavin but didn't say anything, trusting Harry. They were soon joined by the rest of the Knights that were down there, all pushing along the prisoners they were looking for.

"Any problems with the Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Not really. The Geminis invention kept them all at bay" Ron replied.

"Alright then, lets get the hell out of here. Jolly, watch our backs, don't want any Dementors sneaking up on us while we're leaving this place" Harry ordered. Harry led his Knights and Gavin up the stairs and out of the Maximum Security ward. They placed several wards to keep the Dementors from getting out of the Maximum Security ward and sucking the souls out of the stunned Aurors.

A handful of Knights were waiting for them at the entrance to the prison. "The last of the Death Eaters has just been shipped over. The boat should be arriving soon for the rest of us" Hermione said.

* * *

I would just like to state, that Harry will not be the kind of father you read about it other stories where Harry has a child while still in school. He won't be close to the baby and spend all his time with it. He is the leader of an army in a war. He will be fighting battles, tracking Death Eaters, gathering intelligence, looking over plans and researching information, not only that but he is still in school. He will have little time to take care of a child. He does spend time with the baby, and he is a good father when he is there, but he isn't always there. I just wanted to let you know that this won't be the type of story where Harry coddles the child, and carries the baby with him everywhere. Harry could get attacked almost anywhere he goes, and knows that the baby is a prime target. That is why he only spends time with the baby at home and doesn't want the outside world to know there is new Potter.

The raid on Azkaban was possible because Harry had three Aurors helping him, two of them Auror Captains. They disabled the Ministries and Wardens way of knowing if anything was wrong at the island, and assisted them in getting to the island and into the prison.

The animagus forms of Ron and Neville were chosen because I wanted to pick forms you either haven't seen used yet, or have only seen once or twice. Seriously, who would think Ron could turn into a Grizzly bear that weighted over a thousand pounds? As far as I know no one has chosen either of these forms, though I could be wrong. They could of probably been chosen in a story on my favorites list, but I probably forgot. It is possible, considering I have a bad memory.

Nicknames and Meanings-

Rook, aka Ron Weasley- He is undefeated in chess

Puma aka Neville Longbottom- His animagus form is a mountain lion, also known as Puma.

Scholar aka Hermione Granger- Smartest witch of her generation

Stammer aka Blaise Zabini- Blaise means stammerer in French

Unicorn aka Katie Bell- Katie means pure and virginal, the only type of girls unicorns approach

Liberty aka Independence Miller- Independence means free from control, Liberty means free from oppression

Slayer aka Kyle Clarkson- Use to be a vampire slayer for the Watchers

Vamp aka Jason Summers- Has fast reflexes that someone jokingly said could rival a vampires

Jolly aka Susan Bones- Jolly Roger is the pirate flag with a white skull and crossing BONES

Liondragon aka Su Li- She is from China and is a force to be reckoned with, like the Liondragon also known as the Chinese Fireball.

Camelot aka Lancelot Feste- Camelot was the capitol of King Arthur's kingdom, Lancelot was one of King Arthur's knights.


	2. Death Eaters in Office

Chapter 2 Death Eaters in Office

Colin Creevey struggled against the Death Eaters that held him. Their had been an attack against his family, leaving his mother and father dead. He had known about it because of wards he had set up around his house, wards he had learned to cast after being trained as a Golden Knight. When he learned his family was under attack he had quickly left the Great Hall and ran out past the Hogwarts gates and to Three Broomsticks where he flooed home.

If he wasn't so insistent on saving his family, if he just thought things through then he would of alerted the other Knights or even Dumbledore. If he wasn't caught up in the fact this his parents were in danger then he would of called for help through his tattoo. If he wasn't so angry as he saw the limp forms of his parents on the living room floor then maybe he wouldn't of rushed the fifteen Death Eaters and five Shadow Soldiers.

"He came in after the raid my Lord" one of the Death Eaters holding him said.

"Where are the rest that went with you?" Voldemort asked angrily as he surveyed the two Death Eaters and one Shadow Soldier.

Colin grinned weakly at that. He had killed seventeen of his parents assailants in the most brutal ways he could think of. He broke bones, sliced skin, decayed flesh, obliterated organs and tore muscles. And he did all of that while dueling with them, twenty against him.

The Death Eaters didn't answer, fearful of their punishment when they gave their answer.

"You mean to tell me this one teenager killed seventeen of you? Four of them Shadow Soldiers? My elite duelist" Voldemort hissed.

"My lord, look at his arm" One of the Death Eaters twisted his right arm, showing the Knight tattoo on his bicep. When he had gotten that tattoo he was eager to accept it and felt pride that Harry would mark him with such an honorary tattoo. Now though, he knew he would regret accepting the tattoo of the Knights.

"A famed Knight. I want information and I want it now! Get some Veritaserum" Voldemort yelled.

"It won't work" A voice to his left said. Colin looked and saw Ginny standing there, her arms folded across her chest. "Harry made sure we couldn't spill anything important. Why do you think I never gave you anything useful my lord?" Colin spat in her direction, except Ginny was to far away for it to actually hit her, but he got his point across. One of the Death Eaters holding him twisted his arm even more, as another punched him in the gut.

Voldemort seemed to contemplate this for several seconds. "Torture him. Mutilate his body. We'll give his broken form to Potter as a present. First thing is first though. Dragon, his arm. I don't him calling Potter for help"

"With pleasure" an Asian man with a dull and rusty blade came forward.

* * *

"Where's Colin?" Harry asked as they walked down for breakfast. It was three days after the raid on Azkaban. The Ministry had been in an uproar after all of their captured Death Eaters went missing. While they assured the public that the ones who stole the Death Eaters were not for Voldemort, considering that the Aurors were only stunned and they found a dead Dementor, they did insist that they were improving the security and defenses of the prison so nothing like that could ever happen again. 

"Haven't seen him since he ran out of here yesterday" Ron said, shoveling food into his mouth.

Harry pressed his wand against his tattoo and thought of Colin. A flash appeared in front of the table and Harry knew Colin had answered his call. However as soon as the light from the flash cleared everyone started screaming. Harry stared in horror at the body that sat in front of him, the body that was once Colin Creevey.

He could hear the sounds of people throwing up around him. Many of the students had rushed out of the hall, several having fainted. The rotting stench reached Harry's nose and he stifled the urge to puke his breakfast out. The teachers were rushing towards them, pushing through the crowd of students.

Half of the skin on Colin's face was missing, showing the bones and meat underneath. His ears were both missing, one of his eyes was hanging out of his socket and his nose look like it blew up. Pieces of skin and pieces of cloth hung from his body. His right arm was cut off and shoved through his stomach, his left arm looked like the bones had been shattered because his skin was mangled and had pieces of white wedged in some places. Cuts and burns marks littered the teens legs and it looked like they tried performing open heart surgery on Colin because his chest was cut open and most of his ribs were bent outward. There was no heart inside the chest, and Harry found it when he looked at the teen mouth, clenched between his gums, all his teeth gone.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a piece of cloth enveloped Colin's body. Another wave and the dreadful stench was gone. For a third time Dumbledore waved his wand, and Colin's body, still covered by the cloth, rose from the table and floated after Dumbledore.

Seconds later the owls carrying the Daily Prophet came, talking about the deaths of the Creevey family and the seventeen Voldemort supporters, thirteen Death Eaters and four Shadow Soldiers, found slaughtered at the scene.

* * *

"How goes the training of my elite Dragon?" Voldemort asked. 

"They are progressing along nicely my lord. When you gave them to me, most of them weren't near the potential they could achieve. I however have changed that and now they are the best they can be" The Dragon explained. It was the Dragon's job, as Captain of the Shadow Soldiers, to train and lead the Shadow Soldiers into battle. Along with Lord Voldemort, the Japanese Wizarding Ninja, picked out the youngest and best duelers among the Death Eaters and made them better.

"And what of Ginevra?" Voldemort asked. He had taken a special interest in the Weasley girl, especially after learning she the one possessed by his diary. He sometimes wondered if part of his sixteen year old self was still in her. She was like the second generation Bellatrix Lestrange, though not nearly as vicious. Too bad Bella had been captured by the Order of the Phoenix.

"She is the best I train my lord. She told me Potter taught has taught her many forms of magic and even some muggles ways of fighting, but when I faced Potter he was not nearly this good" the Dragon stated.

"Potter is a powerful wizard, and his skill has increased greatly in the last year" Voldemort mused. "Give Ginevra a battalion to train and lead into battle. I want to see how she does. You are dismissed" The Dragon bowed low before straightening and leaving the room.

"Ramses, how goes things in Africa?" Voldemort directed his attention to a tall and dark skinned wizard.

"Good my lord. Tefo Akuji has agreed to serve under you my lord. As a tribute of is loyalty he has hunted down the African wizard that helped train Potter and will be slaughtering his village tonight" Ramses explained quickly, wanting to get his lords attention off of him.

"Excellent" Tefo Akuji was the most powerful warlord in Africa. The man's power stretched from Morocco to the Democratic Republic of Congo and he had thousands of people working for him. The African Ministry had been trying to catch the man for almost three decades but has never been successful.

"Calder, tell me what you learned of the American gangs" Voldemort ordered.

A nervous looking man stepped forward. "The Kappas, a gang consisting of witches and wizards that immigrated from Asia or have Asian ancestors is located in the west and mid-west, along with a small section of New York. They have a council of three leaders known as Kaida, Hung Hao and Cong. The Vipertooths, a gang of Latino's is based along the south, south-west. The leader of the Vipertooths is a fifty year old wizard named Julio Montana, an immigrant from Cuba, who took over the business after he killed the other boss, six years ago. The Ceasers, is a branch of the Italian Mafia in America. They are big in the northeast, stretching from Ohio to Maine. The leader in America is Don Tony "Jagged Face" Greco, but he still answers to the boss in Sicily. Finally the Aconites' territory is, well anywhere the other gangs aren't. They aren't very picky with where they lay their claims. As for the leader, well every other month there is a new leader because the last one was killed by the new one." Calder finished his explanation, glancing nervously at his master.

"How have your negotiations gone?" Voldemort asked.

"Terrible my lord. They refuse to work together" Calder responded, cowering in fear.

"Which of them would be the best to ally ourselves with?" Voldemort's left eye was twitching, a sign that he was getting pissed off and trying to control his anger.

"The Aconites have the most man power. If you could just get one guy in charge and keep him in charge, then they'd probably be the strongest out of all of them" Calder answered.

"Then do it!" Voldemort yelled.

"Right on it master!" Calder yelped, running from the room.

* * *

"Acid Pops" Harry stated as he approached the stone gargoyle. 

Whenever Harry or his Knights were to go on a mission during school, they were to tell Dumbledore before they went. That was part of the deal he had made with Dumbledore, that way they could leave without getting in trouble with the headmaster or professors.

Harry went to knock on the door when he heard a scream coming from inside. He withdrew his wand and rushed into the room, only to see Dumbledore laying on the ground and staring at his arm in horror. Black Magic was eating away at the headmaster arm and was turning the skin black.

Harry raced forward, withdrawing the sword at his belt and cutting open his palm. He grasped Dumbledore's blackening palm in his and started to whisper a long chant in Ancient Egyptian. Most blood magic was considered illegal, the one Harry was performing one of them. He had learned it in a book Hermione was borrowing from Potter Manor, except Hermione thought she was taking a different book then the one she was actually taken. He knew no spell or rune other then the one he was performing that could stop Black Magic as powerful as the one radiating off of Dumbledore's hand.

As Harry chanted a golden glow started to emit from their clasp hand. A tednril of the golden magic rocketed into Harry's mid section and Harry felt a part of himself being ripped away. The tendril emerged almost a minute later, clutching within its grasp a piece of his magical core. The magical tendril grasping a piece of his core started to move up Dumbledore's arm and spread down his body. Soon all of Dumbledore's body was covered in a golden glow.

It took five more minutes before the glow died down and Harry stopped his chanting. He withdrew his hand from Dumbledore and looked down upon the old man. His hand was no longer black and it had less wrinkles then it use to, in fact his face looked like he had less wrinkles as well.

That was due to the blood magic Harry had just performed. He gave up five percent of his magical core, which would drop his magical level from a 183 to a 174. That five percent of his magic would be used to heal Dumbledore of the Black Magic and de-age his body by ten years. So while he was actually 154, his body would appear as if he was 144. Not much of a difference to some but it could mean a lot, like ten more years of life.

Dumbledore looked at him weakly. "Harry, why?" he whispered before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Harry pinched some floo powder from a pot on the fireplaces mantel and tossed it in the fire. He stuck his head in the green flames while shouting "Hogwarts Nurse's Officer" His head emerged in the tidy office of Madam Pomfrey, who was currently behind her desk and shuffling over some papers.

"Madam Pomfrey" Harry greeted. She looked up at him, surprise on her face.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing with your head in my fireplace?" she asked surprised.

"Dumbledore needs medical attention. Nothing urgent" he said at the look on her face. "I took care of the problem, but he drifted to unconsciousness on his office floor and I want to make sure he is alright"

"Of course, move out of the way, I'm coming through" she said.

Harry withdrew his head from the fire and went to Dumbledore's desk. He found some parchment and quill and wrote a note to Dumbledore telling him where he was going. He left it on his desk and several seconds later Madam Pomfrey came through the fire place, a leather bag clutched in her hands. She looked at the headmaster and tutted to herself.

"I'll just take my leave. If he wakes up tell him I left a note on his desk" Harry said as he left.

* * *

"You're up Gold Five" Harry said. The blur in the air that was Marco Chambers approached the edge of the forest cautiously. Harry waved his hand and the other three disillusioned figures moved into hiding spots among the trees that were at Marco's back. He then proceeded to disillusion himself as well. 

They were at the Minister's house, in the forest at the edge of his property, all of Harry's fireteam under the Disillusionment Charm. His spy had told him that the Minister was a Death Eater. They had elected this guy over a year ago and all along he was a Death Eater. Only now did this bit of information work its way down the Death Eater grapevine and too his spy.

Right now they had a three part mission. Part one was to find a way into the house and subdue the Minister. Second part was to either confirm or deny if he was a Death Eater, because though he trusted the word of his spy, especially after using Veritaserum on them, he still had to make sure they didn't kill an innocent man. The third part was to either obliviate the man if he was found innocent or capture him if found guilty.

Many wouldn't suspect the man was a Death Eater because he did things in favor of the Ministry. He gave more money to Magical Law Enforcement and expanded the Auror training program. But the signs were there, like delaying the trial of Voldemort's top Death Eaters, refusing to lend Auror aid to Hogwarts last year because he knew an attack would take place and didn't want the school to have any added defenders besides some students and professors.

They had been scoping out the house for a week now. The man had eight Aurors guarding him at all times. He also had five human servants, which was extremely rare in the wizarding world. That led them to believe that the servants were actually low ranking Death Eaters assigned to watch over Andros Savage.

Marco waved his wand while muttering incantations under his breath. "Standard stuff" the teen muttered. "Anti-apparition, anti-portkey. Intruder wards. Muggle repellents. Electric shock ward, that's a rare one. Delay stunner, alert wards. Animagus detection, animagus blocker. Finally a magical signature key ward. Should take me a little over an hour" Marco said. "Give or take fifteen minutes. Depends on how they are setup, like if they were woven together or just simply placed on top of each other"

"Get on it then" Harry replied. Marco nodded before muttering something in Latin. Harry turned away from him and examined the area around him carefully. Since it was night time it was hard to see anything. He fixed this by changing into his dingo form, a dingo's eye better at seeing in the dark then a humans.

An hour and a half later and Harry's ears perked up as Marco hissed in victory. Gold Three was still asleep, judging by her even breathing and Gold Two was muttering about how her ass was asleep.

Harry changed back into his human form and shook his head at Gold Three. "Come one Gold Team, lets get moving" Harry whispered. Katie jerked from her sleep with a loud snort, muttering apologies under her breath. "You know what you have to do. Go!"

Harry changed into his Dingo form and raced across the front lawn of the house. Andros Savage had a crup that was almost twice the size of a regular crup. The man also had a side door meant just for the dog, which meant that Harry, in his dingo form, should be able to use that side door. He ran to the side of the building and into door a magically concealed from humans halfway down the side.

The room was made for a dog, with a large comfortable bed on the side and various chew toys sitting around the room, some meant to look like muggles, or what pureblooded wizards thought they looked like.

A large crup about two-thirds the size of his dingo form was standing over a chew toy, growling viscously at Harry. Though barely able to see Harry's chameleon like body, the crup could still smell Harry easily. Harry knew in his dingo form he could easily over power the smaller canine but the noise would most likely bring someone to investigate.

Harry quickly changed back to his human form, scaring the magical canine. The crup tried running for the dog door that lead to the rest of the house, but Harry's stunner caught it in its arse. He crawled through the little dog door in the room and came out in a dark hallway.

From what Harry could gather from their scoping out of the place, Andros Savage came home from the Ministry at nine o'clock. Then, without his Auror escort, he used the floo and went somewhere, most likely to Voldemort, for fifteen minutes. When he came home he went to his lounge, had a drink and petted his crup. At ten Andros went to his bedroom and didn't come out until five in the morning.

"Sadey!" Harry heard a deep voice yell. Andros Savage had arrived after his meeting with Voldemort. The lounge was positioned on the first floor, side of the house. The second and third windows from the front of the house always had light shining through them at this time, which lead Harry to believe that, that was the lounge.

He crept down the hallway until he came upon a door with an orange glow emitting from underneath it. Most of the doors he passed had magically hidden dog doors in them and this one was no exception. Again Harry morphed into his dingo and slipped through the dog door.

"There you are Sadey!" Andros Savage was a seven foot tall wizard with bulging muscles and blonde hair. His eyes were a cold blue and his face looked like it was carved out of stone. The man looked up from his chair, his eyes narrowing, "Sadey?"

Harry changed back into his regular form and cancelled the disillusionment charm he had on himself. He watched as Andros Savage's face went from confusion to hate and anger.

"Potter!" the man growled out. The man shoved his right hand into his sleeve and withdrew his wand. Harry however was quicker and had already sent a trio of stunners at the Minister.

The large man swatted the three spells away, but had to roll out of the way of a spiraling blue light. Savage sprang back to his feet, launching several Killing Curses at Harry.

"Accio couch!" Harry said calmly. The large sofa in the room zoomed towards him and took all of the Killing Curses. Clothe and stuffing flew in the air as the couch blew up. Harry sneezed violently as stuffing flew up his nose, his upper torso bending down as he let out a loud "Achoo!" As he did so a thin strand of light flew over his body, slicing through the air.

He righted himself quickly and stepped to the left, avoid several shades of light. He moved his wand in a complicated pattern and let loose a wave of red magic. Andros threw up a shield that suffered the brunt of Harry's attack before shattering. The depleted red wave of magic slammed into the Minister, sending him crashing into the wall and his wand flying out of his hand.

"Minister there are assailants in the house!" An Auror yelled as he rushed into the room. The Auror stopped as he looked at the scene in front of him. Harry turned around quickly and fired a dozen stunners at the Auror.

The Auror attempted to block them but by the ninth one his shield was weak. The tenth stunner shattered the shield, the eleventh was dodged by the Auror and the last one caught the Auror in his shoulder.

With the Auror down, Harry turned back to the Minister, only to see the man charging at him with his left fist raised. Harry slammed his forearm into the Minister's forearm and breathed a sigh of relief as the man's fist went over his shoulder instead of into his face. He noticed as the arm was flying by him a mark upon the man's left forearm. He curled his right hand into a fist and slammed it into the Minister's stomach. However the soft stomach his fist was suppose to slam into turned out to be as hard as a wall.

Harry's eyes bulged as his fist collided with the rock hard stomach. He had only a second to grimace in pain before two large, interlocked fist slammed into his back. He collided painfully with the carpeted floor, the wind knocked out of him, his wand rolling out of his grasp. He rolled quickly, hearing a loud thud as a size fourteen boot collided with the ground he just laid on.

He kicked hard, his foot connecting with the side of the large man's knee. With a grunt of pain Savage fell to the ground. Harry scrambled for his wand and almost reached it when a pair of large hands clamped down on his ankle. He tried kicking his leg out of the man's grasp but stopped as a loud crack filled the air and searing hot pain washed over his leg.

Harry turned over as best as he could and lashed out with his right foot. He caught the right thumb of one of the hands holding him and felt satisfaction as he heard a crack fill the air. A yelp of pain emitted from the Minister's mouth as his thumb was broken. Luckily he also let go of his grip on Harry's ankle. Harry finally grabbed his wand and turned around.

"Flamen!" The powerful spell slammed into Andros Savage and sent him soaring through the window of the lounge. Harry numbed the pain in his ankle with a spell. He didn't know how to heal the bone properly so he just set it and placed his foot in a splint. Then, limping, he made his way over to the window and looked outside. The four other Knights of Gold Team were battling with about twenty Aurors, reinforcements called in from the Ministry. Something had gone wrong because noone should of been conscious and able to call for reinforcements.

He awkwardly climbed out the broken window and limped toward the knocked out Minister. He pulled a vial holding clear liquid from his pocket kneeled on the ground next to the limp man. He uncorked the vial and poured three drops into the man's open mouth.

"Ennervate" Harry helped the groggy and disoriented man into a sitting position. "Sonorus. Sonorus" Harry cast the spell first on the drugged man beside him and the on himself. "Stop fighting!" he yelled.

The Aurors lowered their wand in shock, and the weary Knights lowered theirs as well. Neither side raised theirs again and all turned towards where Harry and the Minister rested. Well the Knights turned so their sides were facing Harry, keeping one eye on the Aurors, the other on Harry.

"What is your full name?" he directed the question at the Minister.

"Andros Grindewald Savage" came the monotone reply.

"What is your occupation?"

"Minister of Magic of the United Kingdom"

"What is your crup's name?"

"Sadey"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"How long have you've been a Death Eater?"

"Twenty-six years"

"Why were you elected Minister?"

"I was to get the public and Wizengamot going in my favor until I was able to get supreme power granted to me until Voldemort was killed. Then I was to hand over my position to Voldemort"

"Andros Grindewald Savage, I, Harry James Potter, as a member of the Ancient families and the Head of the House of Potter, find you guilty of treason against the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom by supporting Lord Voldemort and assisting him in his struggle to overthrow the government. For your crimes, I hereby sentence you to imprisonment until all information that can be taken from you revolving around Lord Voldemort is done so, and upon the completion of that, death"

With that Harry stunned the former Minister and started to walk away. "This is why you don't elect people whose parent's named him after a Dark Lord" Harry mumbled. "Even if that dark lord was a Potter"

* * *

**Minister of Magic, Andros Savage, a Death Eater!**

**Harry Potter and the Golden Knights Reveal the Truth After They Attack Minister's House**

**by Jane McNally **

_Last night at 9:30 Aurors received an important floo call from an Auror stationed at the Minister's house that the Minister was under attack by a small group of witches and wizards. When the reinforcements arrived on the scene they didn't find themselves battling just any witches or wizards, but Harry Potter's Golden Knights, thought to be the most elite group of fighters in the world. Fighting soon took place on the lawn as Aurors tried to get into the house and pass the four Knights they were dueling. But where was Potter, and where was the Minister?_

_It wasn't until 10:15 that the question was answered. One of the windows of the first floor was shattered as a body, the body of the now ex-Minister, was thrown threw it. Seconds later Potter came limping out the window. Using Veritaserum and two Sonorus Charms Potter revealed the truth to all the Aurors present. Andros Savage had been a Death Eater for the past twenty-six years, becoming one five years before Voldemort's first downfall at the hands of Harry Potter. _

_After Potter was done questioning Savage, Potter then declared the punishment for Andros Savage. "He used a forgotten rite that can be used by the head of the families of the Ancient Families. As the head of the House of Potter, the oldest bloodline in the United Kingdom, he has the right to declare the punishment of another wizard or witch, as long as the punishment fits the crime. Judging by the fact that Mr. Potter hasn't gone into coma, then we know the punishment he dished out is exactly what Andros Savage deserves" Aaron Britesyde_, _head of Magical Persons; Family Records, explained._

_And exactly what is the punishment handed out by the Boy-Who-Lived? Interrogation until they can get all the information they can out of him involving Lord Voldemort, and then death. Is this to harsh a punishment for our former Minister? And should Harry Potter be allowed to decide his fate? _

_When asked to comment on this situation Harry Potter just replied with "I hope this time the Wizengamot calls a full meeting, instead of electing a Minister with barely a quarter of its members present, especially since most of that quarter are Voldemort supporters."_

_Speculation has begun about the loyalty of the Wizengamot members who voted Andros Savage into office. Head of Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour is leading an investigation to discover the truth. "To have people that high in power working against us and for the Dark Lord is disheartening and atrocious. It is these kind of people we must clean the Ministry of in order to make sure we can work together and get rid of Voldemort once and for all" _

_To read in more detail the attack on the Ministers house by Potter see page 2. _

_To read more about the Wizengamot meeting that decided who our new Minister was last year see page5. _

_To read about potential candidates and their chances of becoming Minister see page 6.

* * *

_

"I'd like to welcome you guys to the Flame of the Phoenix!" Harry said loudly as he pushed open the door to the building. The Golden Knights were stunned at what they were looking at. The muggleborns recognized the layout as one you would see in a club. A large dance floor in the middle. Flashing lights overhead, a bar to the side, a serious of tables to the other side. A large DJ booth was set up on the far side of the room. It also had a large black door with V.I.P. written in gold on it.

The room was already occupied by fifteen people. Four of them females, eleven of them males. Eight of the males were tall and muscular and gave of the appearance of someone you didn't want to mess with. All of them could be considered good looking, even though one of the females had a cold look upon her face.

"If you can't tell Flame of the Phoenix is a dance club, the first one in the wizarding United Kingdom. The VIP room has another door for "Elite" VIPs, these Elite VIPs are League of Dreams members only. The second floor to the club has a small hospital wing, a kitchen, a large dinning room and barracks. The basement has a large potions lab and a dueling chamber. This will be the Leagues base of operation in Hogsmeade. For regular patrons it is only open at nights, but League members can always get access." Harry explained. Harry introduced the fifteen people inside the room.

The first two were a twenty year old and a twenty-one year old pair of muggle-born sisters from France, Adeline and Linette Colville. Both witches had petite figures, brown hair and light French accents. They were well verse in the making of alcoholic beverages, both muggle and wizard alike and would be the bartenders on the weekend.

The other bartender was a twenty-three Irish wizard with blood red hair and a charming personality, similar to Seamus. Grady Abernethy was a fourth generation pureblood who knew every wizarding drink but didn't know much about muggle drinks, but he was being taught by the two French sisters. He would be working the bar on Monday-Thursdays when it wouldn't be that busy.

There were two DJs that Harry employed. One of them was a half vampire, half muggle named Stuart Trenor, with pale features and short black hair whose age Harry didn't know. The other was Emberlynn Volstead, a blond hair female Squib from America that was disowned by her family thirteen years ago at the age of eleven.

The rest of them were to act as security, called bouncers at nightclubs. The only female bouncer was the one with the cold look. Caprice Peeters was a twenty-nine year old Belgium half-blooded witch with short cut brown hair and a tall and thick build.

Three of the bouncers were identical triplets with blond hair; Charles, Geoffrey and Matthew Newbury. They were all about seven feet tall, two hundred pounds of muscle and fairly competent with a wand.

Another of the bouncer's was Karl Fredrickson, a black Welsh wizard that towered over the Newbury triplets by half a foot and weighed twenty pounds more then they did and was also a good dueler.

Allan and Richard Davids were cousins, Allan being a pureblood and Richard a half-blood. Allan was a little over six feet and had the type of body of a star Quidditch Beater, with good upper body strength from swinging a heavy bat at a heavy ball. Richard was about six and a half feet and had the body of boxer, probably because he use to be a small time boxer.

Julius Lombardi was a friend of Feleti from Italy. He used to be a muscle man for the magical branch of the mafia based in Sicily, until a little girl got killed by accident in a typical debt collection that went wrong. The man was only six foot but his arms looked like they would rip through the seams of his robes, which was saying something because robes were naturally loose and baggy.

Devon Jaskson was a muggle-born werewolf, who was tall and thin. Like Remus he had brown hair flecked with grey, but while Remus looked like he was always tired and ill, Devon looked like he could take on the world, except for the heavy bags under his eyes of course. Though Devon was a werewolf and Stuart was a half-vampire, the two were not mortal enemies because Stuart didn't have the bloodlust of full vampires and therefor they didn't see each other as threats.

The last bouncer was Kenneth Towler, a former Gryffindor in Fred and George's year. When the teen had graduate he had been tall and thin, now he was bulging in muscles after trying to follow in his muggle fathers footsteps and be a body builder. Unfortunately he got hooked on the potions he was using to enhance his strength and build his muscles and has since been disgraced in the muggle world as a heavy steroid user.

After every one had been introduced Harry continued. "Since by the end of this school year most of us will be out of school, Hogwarts will no longer remain an option for any type of group training what so ever, or any type of meeting place. However I know the school and Hogsmeade will always be in danger so this spot is a perfect place."

He gave the Knights a tour, pointing out different things as he showed them both the public and private part of the building. He told them how everyone would be wearing a mask so no one would know who anyone else was. The only difference between the mask, which would all look like a phoenix, was its femininity or masculinity, and the three colors; blue for average attendee, red for VIP and gold for Elite VIP. This way no grudges or bias would go in the nightclub because noone would know who anyone else was and they could all just have a good time.

He finally stopped the tour in the dining room, where a large window over looked an alley between the Flame of the Phoenix and the building next to it. "Fred and George purchased the building for me March of this year and contractors have been working on it to get it just the way I wanted for the past seven months. Luckily it wasn't destroyed during the Death Eater attack on the village. I'd also like to point out the building next door" Harry said, directing their attention to the building outside of the window. "That is a radio station I've financed. Since the Wizarding Wireless in the United Kingdom only has one station, I though things should change. So that radio station will broadcast three new frequencies, that will be incorporated into the newer models of the Wizarding Wireless that are being introduced to the public in two days. Of course the WWN tried blocking this, but legally they had no power to do so. One of the stations will play music for the older generation, one will play music for the younger generation and the last one will just discuss and report the latest news in the wizarding world, non stop."

Harry had to admit, both of the new nightclub and radio station had cut deeply into the Scott family money. However the twins had show him, in a serious and actually neat and proper report that in a year time he could possibly make back double of what he spent.

* * *

Voldemort knows where Bellatrix is because Ginny told him. Ginny didn't know she was pregnant at all and no one knew she would give information to the Dark Lord or become a Death Eater. That is why she was not sworn to secrecy like Snape and the Order members that know the full story. 


	3. The Wizengamot

Ok I admit, I don't punctuate properly while using quotation marks. When using quotes I rarely use commas where they belong and most of the time forget periods. I don't know why I do that, it's just the way I type.

Chapter 3 The Wizengamot

"Watch yourself Godric. If I find you chewing on James's clothes again, its no dinner for you." Harry warned as his crup barked and ran around his giggling baby.

A Wizengamot meeting would be held later that night to decide the new Minister. All ministry personnel put into office under Fudge and Savage had been under heavy scrutiny and seventeen were found to be either inadequate or Death Eaters. Only four of them held jobs that needed replacement right away, the others just secretaries or the likes. The Wizengamot would be electing people into place for those four jobs, because recently it seemed they couldn't trust the Minister, no matter how competent they seemed.

A knock came from the study's oak door. "Come in," he called out. The door opened and Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorframe.

"Hello Harry, do you mind if I come in?" Albus asked.

"Of course not sir. Come in, come in." Harry said. They were in Potter Manor's third floor study, designated the Golden Knight study room. The table was full of maps and reports, with a large pensieve in the middle of the table. Along the wall hung pictures of identified Death Eaters, with the most dangerous ones posted on the ceiling. Harry was currently examining the profile of Lyall Ethelbert, a particularly ruthless Death Eater who had a thing for little girls.

Dumbledore walked into the room and took one of the seats next to him. James crawled over to the old wizard and tried pulling himself up on Dumbledore's robes. Dumbledore leaned over and picked up the baby, who automatically started playing with Dumbledore's beard.

"Harry I came here to offer an alliance between the Order of the Phoenix and the League of Dreams. In order to win this war we should work together. If ever I get information about the war, I will give it to you and vice versa. I also think we should coordinate attacks with each other, for more effectiveness." Dumbledore proposed.

Harry thought it over for a few seconds, then nodded his head in agreement. "That's a good idea. I accept the offer. I guess I should tell you that Fred and George are Golden Knights and have been reporting to me about the Order's movements and intelligence" Harry stated.

Dumbledore didn't look shocked at all. "I expected they would join you and your group and became surprised when here you were, fighting Death Eaters, and they were still coming to Order meetings.

"I think our first coordinated attack should involve Voldemort's horcruxes. Last time we discussed this I informed you that there were five of them left. The day you found me in my office with Black Magic eating away at my arm I had just destroyed one of Riddle's other horcruxes, the Gaunt Family Ring, the ring of his mother's family. That leaves us with four, and I believe I know the location of two of the others" Dumbledore explained.

Harry looked up sharply at that. They had been five away from achieving the goal of Voldemort's mortality. Now they could very well knock that down to two.

"The key to finding Voldemort's horcruxes lie in his past, of which I have obtained memories of and watched. Thomas Riddle had a disturbing childhood, and uses items and places he has personal attachments too for his horcruxes and where to store them." Dumbledore explained. "The one I will be going to is a place in the southeastern coast of Britain, where the orphanage Tom Riddle stayed at use to take annual trips. It is a place a young Tom took other kids to and using his magic, though he did not know what it was, hurt and terrified the children.

"The one you are going to is out of the United Kingdom. In school Thomas Riddle was a great admirer of your great-grandfather Harry. Although Jeremiah did not share Riddle's fascination with blood superiority, he was still a pureblood wizard that did tried to lead a revolution, something Tom looked up to and admired. In the Ardennes forest, north of Bastogne in Belgium, there is a wizarding memorial dedicated to the large battle that took place there. The battle took place several months after the muggle armies collided there and almost ten thousand magical people had lost their lives, which doesn't seem like much if you grew up as a muggle, but for wizards that represents 8 of the overall population. This battle is the final resting place of Grindewald and at the tomb created by his followers, I believe lays a horcrux of Voldemort" Dumbledore finished his explanation. "I do not know exactly what the object it, but I believe it has something to do with the founders."

"I have a record of all objects Godric Gryffindor had when he died. Most of them are in the family vault, some of them are destroyed. A few items reside in various museums throughout the United Kingdom and are checked everyday to make sure they are the real item and not some fake. Hogwarts is in position of his hat, and in my second year we found his wayward sword. The only item not accounted for is the sheath to Gryffindor's sword. It was stolen in the early 1700's from the Scott family home. Aurors said that whoever stole it most likely thought that the sword resided with in it. The main suspect was a Salazar Gaunt, but nothing could be proven so the case eventually dropped." Harry told the Headmaster.

"Then that is most likely one of Voldemort's horcruxes. I will have to add it to the list of potential items, along with Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup and maybe even Nagini. If you would like, I could leave you the memories I have been viewing, so you can see for yourself what I have based my deductions on, and possibly add your own ideas in" Dumbledore offered.

"I would like that. You can pour them in when ever you wish" Harry said, pointing towards the large pensive. "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow if it is possible. I have a portkey ready for you. I'll be taking Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Emmeline, Alastor, Nymphadora, and Bill and Charles Weasley. There might be Death Eaters there, and if there isn't, Voldemort could be alerted as we attempt to retrieve the object. Better to be safe then sorry" Albus stated as he poured the memories into the pensieve.

"I guess I better take some others with me as well" Harry said.

"Will they be students?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Ron, Hermione, Susan, Terry, and Neville" Harry answered.

"I'll arrive tomorrow with your portkey" Dumbledore said as he stood from the chair he was using and placed the baby on the ground.

"See you then sir" Harry replied. Dumbledore left the room and as soon as he left Harry bendt down to pick up his son.

"Things are finally looking up" he muttered to his child.

* * *

Harry, wearing the plum colored robes of the Wizengamot, took an open seat towards the back of the room. The Wizengamot meeting room had a large table at one end of the room, and raised seating in a half-circle facing the one solitary table. On the floor, below the raised seating were a series of small tables where reporters for various newspapers and wireless stations sat. The solitary table in the front of the room held Dumbledore, as the Chief Warlock, Tiberius Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks as the two elders and finally Amelia Bones as the head of the DMLE. Usually the Minister would be sitting at the table as well, but since the former Minister was a Death Eater and in prison, well they were short one person.

There were three hundred rising seats, in six rows of fifty. The first, third and fifth row were for the Wizengamot members, or those who were appointed as representatives for those Wizengamot members. The second, fourth and sixth row were for advisors or guest of the Wizengamot members, each member being able to bring only one such person. The chairs that the Wizengamot members sat in had one button on the right arm rest and one on the left. The one on the left was pressed if the person wished to speak in front of the Wizengamot. When the person pressed their finger against the button it scanned their magical signature, identified who the person was and the information appeared on a sheet in front of Dumbledore. The one on the right was pressed if a member was voting for the idea proposed, or against it.

The Lords/Ladies of important families and the seven department heads all had seats on the Wizengamot. There were three muggle-borns on the Wizengamot, with only one of them being the Lord of an important family, the other two being department heads. Some Lords/Ladies were half-bloods, whose pureblooded fathers married muggles or muggle-borns, but other then that it was mostly a pureblood thing. The elders were the oldest and wisest people to live in the wizarding United Kingdom. Griselda and Tiberius, both being over two-hundred years were definitely the oldest alive. The two elders, the Minister and the DMLE Head were allowed to vote on issues, but the Chief Warlock could not.

Since Harry was the head of three families he could invite three guest but he didn't bring anyone to help give him advise, or to watch the meeting. Neville plopped into the seat next to him, finally able to start filling the roll of the head of the Longbottom family, after coming of age in July and having to wrestle the position away from his great-uncle, who had taken over the duty temporarily while Neville was still growing up, and who had taken a liking to the position. Luckily, Neville's grandmother was a scary woman and had managed to "convince" her brother-in-law to give the position back to her grandson.

"Who do you reckon will be voted as potential candidates?" Neville asked.

"Since both Dumbledore and Amelia Bones have refused to leave their positions they already occupy, I'm stumped at to who would have a chance" Harry responded.

Harry noticed several other Wizengamot members around the room. Martin Boot, Terry's father, and Manjit Patil, Padma and Parvarti's father, were sitting over in an area Harry dubbed, Dumbledore territory. All of Dumbledore's supporters were sitting in that area of the room.

Orion Zabini and Isaac Newton, both members of Hogwarts Board of Governors were sitting in a group of people Harry was deeming Death Eaters. Ignatius Weasley, who looked like an older, taller version of Arthur Weasley, sat near the bunch that contained Orion Zabini, but did not associate with them.

Lucy Corvus, the Head of Ravenclaw, walked into the chamber. She glanced around the room nervously before spotting Harry and Neville sitting over in the far away corner. Not really knowing them, but being the only friendly faces she saw, she decided to join the two younger Gryffindors. This was the first Wizengamot meeting held in almost a year and a half, and Lucy hadn't taken on responsibility as the head of the Ravenclaw line until the beginning of last school year.

"Hello" she said primly.

"Nice to see you here Lucy" Harry responded, while Neville just nodded his head. "You do know that by sitting with us, other Wizengamot members will think that you have thrown your name and backing behind the views of Neville and I?"

Lucy stiffened for a second before relaxing. "Yes, I am well aware how the political game is played Harry" she responded. "I however do not care for politics that much"

"That's good to hear. I heard politics can make you age prematurely anyway. May I ask about what profession you are pursuing now that you are out of Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.

"I've actually taken a job at the Ministry in the Committee on Experimental Charms" she responded. "I'm working on a shield that will block the Killing Curse" Lucy slapped a hand to her mouth and looked wide-eyed. "I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that"

"It's alright. Neville and I won't tell anyone, neither will you, will you Sirius?" Harry looked over Lucy's shoulder. His godfather, materialized out of thin air, right next to Lucy, causing the girl to jump in fright.

"How did you know I was there?" Sirius asked.

"Only one person I know of that smells like wet dog" Harry answered, grinning.

"You are a funny guy Harry" Sirius said sarcastically.

"With you as a godfather, it was only natural I would end up that way" Harry retorted.

"You guys should be quiet, the meeting will be starting in a few minutes" Lucy reprimanded.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked quietly, indicating the copper-haired Ravenclaw.

"Lucy Corvus, head of the Ravenclaw line here in the United Kingdom" Harry answered.

"Shhh" Lucy shushed Sirius's response. The four of them occupied the farthest seats to the left when entering the chamber. The closest person to them was the advisor to a lord sitting in the second row directly in front of them.

"The date is the thirteenth of October, 1997. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, call the nine hundred and seventy-second meeting of the Wizengamot to session. One hundred and nineteen of the seats are occupied by a Wizengamot member, or their representatives, with eight additional seats being represented by more then one person. Bringing the total votes here today to one hundred and thirty."

Harry wondered who the other six additional votes belonged to, because two of them were his. He had no time to ponder this however before the issue at hand was brought into play.

"We recognize that Gawain Robards, head of the Robards family has the floor." Dumbledore spoke up.

"I would like to recommend Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Aurors, to the position of the Minister of Magic" Robards exclaimed.

Murmurs accompanied Robards exclamation. Scrimgeour was a hero from the Battle for Hogwarts and a capable leader of the Aurors. Robards sat down, nodding resolutely to himself. Harry recognized that the man was an Auror, second in command if he remembered correctly.

"We recognize that Alastor Gumboil, head of the Reynard family has the floor" Dumbledore indicated a scarred man.

"I second Robards nomination" Gumboil proclaimed. Gumboil was a Hit-Wizard, which meant that several ministry personnel who were also Wizengamot members went in on this nomination together.

"Very well, are any other nominations in effect?" Dumbledore looked around.

A rather young and enthusiastic looking man was tapping his button eagerly.

"We recognize that Jacob Halifax, head of the Halifax family has the floor' Dumbledore said, amusement shining in his eyes.

The young man jumped to his feet. "I recommend that we vote Harry Potter as the Minister of Magic" Several people laughed at his suggestion, making the man blush as he sat down embarrassed. Several around the room supported his nomination with "Here, here!"

Harry pressed the button to his left. He saw Dumbledore look at the parchment in front of him and grinned at the surprised look on the old man's face.

"We recognize that Harry Potter, head of the Potter, Gryffindor and Scott families has the floor" Harry looked at the shocked faces that turned towards him as Dumbledore made that announcement and he stood up.

"While honored that I would even be considered for such a job, I must regretfully decline any further nominations of my name, for the office of the Minister of Magic, would just take up too much time, time that I feel could be directed elsewhere" Harry spoke.

"It has been noted that Mr. Potter wishes to withdraw his name from the nomination. Are there any other candidates you wish to nominate?" Dumbledore looked around for several more seconds. "Then Rufus Scrimgeour will be the new Minister of Magic" Robards, Gumboil and a few others cheered at the news, happy that their candidate was voted in.

"There is still the issue of the following positions to vote on. Ministry Liaison to the Muggles, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, head of Floo Regulation and head of Obliviators. We will first deal with Ministry Liaison to the Muggles. We recognize that Harry Potter, head of the Potter, Scott and Gryffindor families has the floor"

Harry stood up again. "I recommend Arthur Weasley, currently in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, to the job of Ministry Liaison to the Muggles" Isaac Newton scoffed loudly from where he sat, while Ignatius looked mildly surprised that his youngest brothers name popped up in the meeting.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Newton?" Dumbledore asked calmly though Harry, even from the distance he was at, could see his eyes held no twinkle.

"Can you tell us why you would even consider Arthur Weasley for such an important job Mr. Potter?" Newton sneered.

"Arthur Weasley has worked for the Ministry for the past thirty-three years, all of which have been spent in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Not only is he familiar with the working of the Ministry, but he is also familiar with the working of muggles. I would also like to add that not only is he from a prominent pureblood family, gaining support for the Ministry from the older families, but he is also keen on muggle technology and muggle customs. That makes him perfect for such a job" Harry finished his explanation and sat down.

"Very well. Arthur Weasley has been noted as a potential candidate. Does anyone else wish to nominate someone else, or back up Mr. Potter in his nomination?" Dumbledore looked around.

"We recognize that Sirius Black, head of the Black family has the floor" Sirius stood next to Harry and loudly cleared his throat.

"I second Harry's nomination of Arthur Weasley for the position of Ministry Liaison to the Muggles" Sirius said.

"Thank you Mr Black. Arthur Weasley has been officially nominated. Anyone else wish to nominate a candidate?" Dumbledore asked. He looked around for several seconds before glancing at the parchment in front of him. "We recognize that Orion Zabini, head of the Zabini family has the floor"

"I would like to recommend Patrick Vertarosa, currently executioner for the Disposal of Magical Creatures" Zabini stated.

"Thank you Mr Zabini, you nomination has been noted does...We recognize that Isaac Newton, head of the Newton family has the floor"

"I would like to second Mr Zabini's nomination" Mr. Newton declared loudly.

"Thank you Mr Newton. Patrick Vetarosa is now an official candidate. Does anyone else wish to nominate someone for the position?" The Chief Warlock looked at everyone in the rom. "Very well then. We shall hold a vote for the position. Anyone who wishes to vote for Mr. Weasley please press the vote button now"

Harry, Sirius, Neville and Lucy all pressed their buttons. Dumbledore's little group, which consisted of about seventeen people, voted for one of their own. The Ministry group voted for Mr. Weasley, and though he hesitated, Ignatius Weasley voted for his younger brother as well. He also noted that Madame Bones, Ogden and Marchbanks voted for Arthur Weasley. Some of the lone Wizengamot members, and another small group of people pressed their buttons and voted for Mr. Weasley.

"Does anyone else wish to vote for Mr. Weasley?" Albus glanced around the chamber. "Alright then, now, those of you who would like to vote for Patrick Vetarosa, please do so now"

The Death Eater section of the Wizengamot all voted for their candidate. Lone members and other small groups voted as well. When noone pressed their button for about a minute, Dumbledore spoke up again.

"All votes are done then? Right. I have the results of the vote. Arthur Weasley received seventy-three votes and Patrick Vetarosa received fifty-four. Three members did not vote, but their decision would not affect the outcome. Arthur Weasley is the Ministry Liaison to the Muggles"

* * *

"Wands at the ready" Harry warned as they approached a large marble tome. They were all decked out in their full Knight armor. Their muggle weapons were strapped at their hips, in Harry's case the sword of Gryffindor and the Potter's hanger(1). At the entrance rested a marble statue of a man with messy hair. Behind the statue was the entrance to a marble corridor lit with gold torches. They walked down the corridor, which spread out into a large room with a marble coffin resting in the middle. Along the wall stood scenes of Grindewald's life in gold statues, much like you would see Jesus's death and resurrection on church walls. They showed him as a loving husband and father in one. Then the death of his wife and his transition into Grindewald. They showed his war against the Ministries of Europe and his eventual fall to Dumbledore. It was a beautiful tome, even if it was meant for one of the worst Dark Lords to ever live.

"Where do you reckon Voldemort hid his Horcrux?" Ron asked as they studied the room carefully.

Harry studied the middle statue carefully. It was of Grindewald's victory in Paris, in which he and his forces had completely decimated the French Ministry of Magic in a three day battle. Faint traces of a familiar magic radiated from beneath the statue.

"Here" Harry replied. "At least underneath this statue"

"_Alohomora_" Ron said, pointing his wand at the statue. Nothing happened at all.

"I doubt Voldemort would let the entrance to his Horcrux be opened by such an easy spell" Hermione scoffed.

"Then how would you suggest opening it?" Ron asked.

"**_Open_**" Harry hissed in parseltongue. There was a grinding of metal on stone as the gold statue glided forward, revealing stone steps leading down several steps before disappearing into pitch black nothingness.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Terry asked cheerfully, staring at the darkness below.

"Why don't you go first Terry?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? I'm a Ravenclaw, known for my smarts. It's you Gryffindors that are known for your bravery" Terry stared pointedly at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Susan gave them pointed looks as well.

"I nominate Harry" Ron said quickly. "Show us that Boy-Who-Lived courage you're full of"

"Gee Ron, so kind of you" Harry muttered as he started to descend the stairs. After four steps everything went pitch black and he almost lost his balance due to the suddenness in which the darkness appeared. "_Lumos_." The light from his wand only lit up the area about a foot in front of him. He used it to guide his feet down the steps.

It may of been too dark for him to notice the other creature in the darkness with him and his friends but his ears caught the sound of flapping wings perfectly.

"Guys, something is here with us" Harry whispered harshly to the glowing light behind him.

"What?" he heard Ron's voice ask fearfully, right behind him.

"Hell if I know" Harry replied.

"Come on Ron. Where is that Gryffindor courage?" he heard Susan snigger from farther back. "Aaaah! You guys something just brushed against me" Susan shrieked.

"At least we know Hufflepuffs aren't brave" Ron snidely responded.

"I'm not kidding, something brushed against me" Susan whimpered.

"Are you guys Knights or not?' Harry questioned. "Don't be such cowards"

"Oh this is ridiculous" Hermione appeared to be towards the back of the group because Harry barely heard her. Seconds later blue flames started to float in the air, providing more light for everyone.

"I see it" Harry exclaimed.

"Its an Occamy" Hermione yelped fearfully. The Occamy resembled a winged snake, except plumed. It had two legs, a large pair of wings and reached to about fifteen feet in length. It was actually quite gorgeous looking, if you got over the pointy silver teeth shining from the things mouth.

"Bloody hell" Ron whispered, his voice nervous.

"_Ampeto!_" Harry shouted. The Occamy gracefully dodged the spell.

"_Spiculumi Argentum_"

"_Flipendo_"

"_Abscido_"

"_Stupefy"_

"_Diffindo"_

"_Impedimenta"_

All their spells were dodged by the creature as it flew back and forth in front of them. It seemed the beast was teasing them.

"Maybe it won't bother us" Ron suggested. As soon as the words left his mouth the thing attacked. It dive bombed Harry, who forgetting he was on a staircase, jumped to avoid being attacked. He landed clumsily on the stairs below him and wound up losing his balance. He fell down nine more steps before landing heavily on a soft and wet ground.

Hermione screamed in fear, Terry screamed in pain and Neville cursed loudly. Ron came thundering down the steps, firing curses at the Occamy as it snaked around in the air. Susan followed him, with Neville right behind her. Seconds later and Terry came down, accompanied by Hermione who was casting healing spells at his arm.

The blueball flames were lighting everything in a blue glow. The Occamy was barely viewable from the height it was at. This was a bad start to the mission. He slowly climbed to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Make it attack" Harry commanded.

"Are you kidding me? That is the one thing we don't want it to do" Ron yelped.

"Trust me. Just make the damn thing attack" Harry ordered.

"_Stupefy_"

"_Flamen"_

"_Inflatus"_

"Hey ugly!" Ron yelled, waving his wand around. The Occamy seemed to pause in its flight before glancing at Ron. It zoomed down, dive bombing the redhead.

Harry jumped in front of Ron, yelling something in Scottish Gaelic and waving his arm in a wide arc. He let loose a wave of pale green magic. The Occamy tried to dodge the wave of magic but it caught the thing in the center of its mass. Large gashes appeared along the things body as it let out a loud wail of pain. It fell to the ground, wailing in pain and out of sympathy for it, Harry walked over and severed its head off.

"One down, who knows how many more to go" Harry said solemnly.

"Why is it always creepy things? Why can't Dark Lords be obsessed with something fluffy like kittens or bunnies? No, they always like the creepy, slimy, crawly things" Ron said disgusted.

"Come on, we probably have a long way to go" Harry said as he started to trudge in the opposite direction of the stairs. Since it was still pitch black down there, except for the lights of their wand and the few blueball flames floating around them, Harry had no idea where the way forward was. He was just guessing it was opposite the stairs because it seemed logical.

"What do you think we'll face next?" Ron asked.

"A troll"

"A giant"

"A yeti"

"Dementors"

"A basilisk"

"You don't think he has a basilisk in here do you?"

"No Ron, I was only teasing"

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Positive Ron"

They continued on in silence for another ten minute before finally coming upon an opening in the rocky wall. As soon as Harry stepped foot in it torches sprang to light, illuminating the passageway they were about to enter. It was narrow with pointy rocks jabbing up from every inch of the wall and ceiling. If one was to stumble to the side they would probably be impaled by the jagged rocks.

"I guess I'll be going first again?" Harry asked.

"Darn Harry, I'm upset you offered first, because I was just about to ask to go first. But if you want to be the first one to go into the pointy rock corridor, then who am I to stop you?" Terry said dramatically.

"You are a fucking riot Terry" Harry muttered as he tentatively stepped into the corridor. He poked one of the rocks with his finger and withdrew it quickly as blood swelled on his fingertip. "Ow" he muttered, sucking on his finger.

"Go on Harry" Susan urged.

He walked slowly down the corridor, the others following behind him. He made sure not to even brush up against one of the rocks. Ron had to bend down in order to fit through, or else his head would be brushing the tips of most of the rocks.

"Move faster Harry, what are you afraid?" Terry, who was right behind him asked, teasingly.

"Damn it Terry!" Harry shouted as he lashed out with his arm and went to punch Terry in the shoulder. However, acting on instincts Terry ducked the fist and Harry's hand collided with the pointy rocks...or what would of been the pointy rocks. Except his hand went right through them. Instantly to Harry's eyes the pointy rocks faded and he was left in a wide, smooth corridor. "What just happened?" Hermione asked. Ron poked one of the rocks to his side and withdrew his finger with a yelp.

"Still pointy to me" he whined.

"It's an illusion. If you think the pointy rocks are there and will stab you then they will. As long as your mind isn't focused on the pointy rocks, or you know they aren't there, then you should be able to reach out and feel nothing but the smooth stone the corridor is actually made of" Harry explained.

He heard Hermione breath in deeply before hearing the smack of her hand on the wall. "It worked!" she said surprised.

"You weren't even sure if it would work?" Ron asked, shock evident in his voice. "You just thought to yourself 'Ok, the pointy rocks aren't really there at all, and the corridor is actually made of smooth stone' and were just going to hope your hand wouldn't get impaled on rocks right?"

"Pretty much" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright then" Ron scrunched his eyes tightly and a look of deep thought passed over his face. Terry was leaning against the wall staring at Ron with a raised eyebrow. Susan and Neville were talking quietly about what they could be facing next. They just waited on Ron to get pass the illusion.

Ron finally opened his eyes and looked at the others around him. "You guys don't have to make it seem so easy" he complained as he slowly pressed his hand against the smooth wall. "Look at that, the damn things really don't exist"

"Can we hurry this up?" Harry asked impatiently. The others nodded in agreement as they made their way down the rest of the lit passageway. When the passageway ended they came out in a large room full of sand. At the opposite end was thirteen Anubi statues.

"It could be quicksand" Hermione exclaimed as Harry went to step forward.

"Only one way to find out" Harry answered as he stepped onto the sand. He didn't start to sink right away, and after a minute of nothing happening decided that it wasn't quicksand at all. "Let's go guys"

They started their trudge across the room, and were half way there when a strong wind started to blow through the area, kicking up the sand.

"It's a sandstorm!" Hermione yelled, though they all knew that anyway. Harry had to squint in order to make out anything properly. They continued their trudge across the room, this time moving slower and with less visibility then before. Through it all none of them noticed the rough grey stone of the Anubi statue slowly start to change to smooth black skin.

* * *

(1) During the 1700's the word "hanger" referred to the short sabers carried by the infantry, because it hung from a foot soldier's equipment belt, often next to his bayonet. This is the type carried as a close quarters battle weapon by the Prussian mercenaries serving as paid troops in the Continental army. It was preferred for its effective cutting stroke and often it found its way on board ship. Solid brass hilt with a high carbon steel well-tempered blade. 


	4. Earth, Water and Air

Chapter 4 Earth, Water and Air

"Is something coming toward us?" Harry yelled to the others trudging toward him. He could barely make out the black blurs moving toward them at a fast pace.

"I think I see something" Ron yelled back, spitting out sand as he finished talking.

"Be ready guys. Nothing here is friendly" Harry warned loudly. The others drew closer around him as he drew his second wand.

"Here they come!" Susan yelled.

Harry saw something land in front of him and it took him less then a millisecond to identify what was in front of him. He ducked the sword that flew over him and lashed out with his leg. The beast jumped over his foot, flying high through the air and out of his sight.

"Anubi!" Harry shouted. The Anubi had the body of well-muscled human males, and reached a height of seven feet. They had the head of a jackal, proportioned to the body of course. Their skin was as dark as Harry's coal black hair. Their skin was tough, but penetrable and they possessed strength that it didn't seem they could have, being stronger then even Hagrid.

Each Anubis had wide gold plated anklets and bangles for their arms and legs. They wore loincloths made of gold and ornament, multi-plated gold shoulder armor. Small blue gems rested in the middle of the shoulder armor. On their heads rested a gold cloth striped with blue that was tight around the head and hung loosely in the back.

He quickly put away his second wand and withdrew the Potter hanger. A silver sickle came slashing through the air to his left. He blocked it with the hanger in his left hand. He struck out with the short sword but cut through only air.

"Where did they go?" he heard Terry ask. Suddenly the wind died down and the sand stopped flying into their eyes. The Anubi surrounded them in a circle, about ten meters away from them.

There was a rumbling sound, the ground shaking violently. Suddenly Harry felt the ground below him shift as something exploded from underneath them. The six Knights were tossed into the air like rag dolls. Harry landed with a heavy thud, the wind knocked out of him. His ribs, which were already bruised from falling down the stairs earlier, flared in pain, joined by the pain emitting from his back.

He lifted his head and saw a gigantic Wyrm protruding from a hole it created in the ground. He could only see about thirty feet of the thing, so it had to of been at least fifty feet in length. It had no eyes, no ears and no nose. Wyrms relied on vibrations to get around. They sent out sound waves through the ground and as long as nothing bounced back at them, then it was safe to travel forward. When someone walked on the ground or talked really loud, they sent vibrations down into the ground that was felt by the Wyrms.

It disappeared back in the hole it created, sanding pouring into the hole. The Anubi attacked again, running at the teens. However this time they were able to see what was going on and were better able to organize a defense.

"_Spiculumi Argentum_" The Anubis he cast the spell at jumped over the silver darts and landed in front of him. This Anubis carried two small battle axes, which it swung down at Harry. He blocked the two weapons with his hanger and sent a blast of magic at the creature. It dodged the attack and went to strike again at him when suddenly it seemed to float away from him.

Harry looked at it in confusion and took several steps forward before the ground underneath him exploded again. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud and stared up in horror as the Wyrm jumped into the air and went to land on him, its mouth wide open and being the first thing that would slam into the ground, and him. Luckily he felt a push on his body and could only sigh in relief as his body was banished away by one of his Knights.

When the magic of the banishing spell finished, he rolled to his feet, coming up in front of an Anubis with a broadsword. He lunged at the dog-man hybrid but his attack was parried expertly. He blocked an attack that would have taken off his head and countered with a wide downward arc with his hanger.

"Where did the damn things go?" he heard Ron shout. Harry rolled away from the Anubis and turned quickly to look at Ron. He sent a low-level banisher at his friend. The spell caught Ron in the side and sent him floating away from the place he was just standing on. It was a good thing too because seconds later the Wyrm came soaring out of the ground Ron just stood on.

He turned his attention back to the Anubis only to realize that three of them were now in front of him. One of the others had a spear, and the third one had a large battleaxe. He sheathed the hanger, moved his wand from his right hand to his left hand and unsheathed the Sword of Gryffindor.

The one with the spear attacked first. It lunged forward, intending to impale Harry on the point of the spear. Harry jumped to the side and watched as the spear flew through the air he just occupied. The Anubis swung the still extended spear and slammed the long wooden shaft into Harry's stomach.

Harry doubled over, clutching his stomach and fell to the ground when the spear's shaft slammed into his back. He rolled away from where he fell to see the spear point slam into the ground.

"_Diffindo_!" The charm slammed into the shaft of the spear, cutting it into two uneven pieces. The Anubis jumped over his prone form and grabbed the part of the spear still stuck in the ground. Harry rose to his feet, only to see the Anubis throw the broken front part of its spear at him. Using the tip of his wand he caught the piece of the spear. Then spinning in a complete three-sixty degree circle on his left heel he flung the piece of the spear back at the Anubis at a greater speed then it was traveling when thrown at him.

The Anubis didn't have anytime to dodge his broken weapon and could only yelp loudly in pain as the metal tip of the spear and about ten inches of wooden shaft flew through its chest. With bright red blood gushing out from between its hand, which it used to cover the hole in its chest, the Anubis fell to its knees. Whining softly the Anubis fell forward, face first into the sand.

Harry turned back to the two other Anubi he was facing. These two attacked at the same time, both running full speed at him.

"The jewels in their shoulder armor are what makes them float away from the Wyrm!" he heard Hermione shout. "Destroy the gem and they'll be as susceptible to the Wyrm's attack as we are"

Part of his mind was able to decipher and store away Hermione's advice but most of it was focused on fighting off the two Anubi that were attacking him. Using his sword and wand, he managed to keep himself from being cut to little pieces.

The clank of metal against metal pounded through Harry's ears as his right arm constantly tried to keep up with the motions of the Anubis with the sword. At the simplest of thoughts shields and spells flew from the tip of his wand to defend against and attack the Anubis with the battleaxe.

He thought hard and a circular shield of pure magic protruded from the tip of his wand and deflected a powerful swing of the heavy battleaxe. Using the few seconds provided by the deflection of the battleaxe, Harry sent out a rush of concentrated magic. The large beam of magic washed over the foot of the leaping Anubis as it tried getting out of the way of the attack. The magic was so powerful it completely destroyed the foot, starting off by peeling away the tough black skin. It then deteriorated the muscle and meat, caused the veins and arteries to explode and turned the bone to dust.

Harry turned his attention away from the howling beast and focused all his attention on the one in front of him. He parried a lunge and deflected a sideways swipe. Everything he had learned about fencing and sword fighting was put to the ultimate test as he faced an opponent that had ten times more skill then he did. They went back and forth for about thirty seconds, attacking and counterattacking.

His slash to the Anubis's neck was blocked quickly and he had no time to react when the Anubis lashed out with its right foot. His right wrist almost snapped from the pressure of the large foot as it crashed down upon the joint. The grip his hand had on the Scottish designed broadsword that once belonged to Gryffindor weakened, and the sword flew from his grasp.

Just as the Anubis went to pierce his neck with its sword the hybrid floated away from him. Harry cursed quickly to himself and went to jump out of the way. He was still caught in the Wyrm's way and went flipping into the air. However, this time he was prepared for such a thing to happen. He grasped his wand with both hands and let loose a powerful wave of air to stop his flipping. Then he carefully aimed down at the large Wyrm.

"_Zauberauw!_" His wand buckled as a blast of gold magic the size of Hagrid came shooting out of his wand. The powerful and extremely dangerous beam of magic slammed into the Wyrm like a bullet and tore through the things head, from the top, through its mouth and out the bottom. The magic slammed into the ground, sending sand flying everywhere and causing the ground to shake violently.

For the fourth time that day Harry landed painfully on the ground. This time the sand that was in the air wasn't that big a problem as it was during the sandstorm because Susan just vanished it all away. When everything was clear there was only four Anubis left standing, all of them standing between the six Knights and the doorway between this room and the next one on their journey. The other nine were laying on the ground with various mortal wounds littering their bodies, one of them appeared to have a bite taken out of it by the Wyrm. The Wyrm had its upper half laying on the sand, bits of organs and blood littering the sand around its head, with the other half still under the ground.

Terry was missing his left hand and was bleeding badly. Everyone had been so caught up in their own battles and trying to keep themselves alive that they didn't even notice that one of their own was wounded so badly. Harry quickly looked at the other four Knights, coming to the conclusion that Neville and Hermione had the least amount of damage to them, at least from what he could see.

"Neville, Hermione, escort Terry out of here and flash-call Fred and George. Have them escort him via portkeys to St. Mungo's. Remind them to stay tight lipped about everything. Return here when they leave. Go!" Hermione nodded quickly and summoned Terry's severed hand to her. Neville rushed over to Terry and hefted him over his shoulder. They rushed out of there quickly, Harry, Ron and Susan watching the four Anubi wearily.

"Accio Sword of Gryffindor" The sword came flying out from underneath the Wyrm, cutting through several layers of the Wyrm's skin as it was yanked out from underneath it. Harry deftly caught the sword by its handle with his right hand and twirled it a few times between his fingers before bringing it to a rest.

"Right, we took down eight of them, what's four more?" Ron asked as he fixed his left hand's grip on the mace he carried. Susan nodded her head in agreement as she gripped the katana in her right hand harder. Harry turned around and pointed his wand at the ground.

"_Serpensortia!_" Harry concentrated hard on the spell and looked pleased as a twenty-foot black-headed-python unraveled from his wand. "**_Attack one of those half men, half-canine_**" Harry hissed. The thing about _Serpensortia _was that it took a concentration to keep the snake alive, it being based on your magic and will. He could have conjured more snakes if he wanted but then more of his mind would be taken away from what was happening around him and more on keeping the conjured snakes around.

The snake moved its head in agreement before slithering underneath the sand and out of his sight. Hopefully the Anubis did not see the snake come out of his wand. Harry sent a powerful blast of magic at Anubi before running at one of them. Ron and Susan were right behind him. The Anubi took this as their cue and went to run at the teens.

When the distance between the three humans and the four Anubi was only thirty feet, one of the Anubi tripped and fell to the ground. Harry could make out the python making its way quickly up the things legs. "_Batoack."_ The beam of light slammed into the tripped Anubis and Harry kept his eyes briefly on the creature as it started to squirm.

When the three Knights and the three Anubi met up, Harry was stuck with the one with the broadsword again. He knocked away the half-dog's attack and shouldered the beast in the chest. The Anubis just took a step backwards before attempting to punch Harry in the face. Luckily Harry was expecting something like this and ducked the blow. He went to send his sword through his opponent's stomach but the Anubis jumped away from his attack.

Harry rose to his feet and parried a lunge. Beat. Advance. Thrust. Bind. Parry. Lunge. Riposte. Interception. Flick. Many fencing terms popped into his head as he fought with the Anubis. They battled for several minutes before a stroke of luck occurred for Harry. The python he had conjured to distract one of the Anubi earlier had left its broken victim; broken because of Harry's spell which broke several bones and left many painful bruises; and had slithered over to where Harry was.

The snake sank its fangs into the muscular leg of the Anubis, causing the hybrid to yelp in pain and falter. Harry used the beast misstep to cut of the beast right hand and then, twisting his sword, stab it through its neck. The Anubis died, a gurgling sound emitting from its neck as its blood blocked its air passage.

Harry turns his attention to Susan and Ron, only to see that Hermione and Neville had come back and helped the two of them deal with their Anubi. Nodding to them, he walked over to the broken Anubis. The thing growled menacingly at him, but the effect was lost because the thing couldn't even stand. Harry took pity on it and ended it life with a whispered "Abscido"

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

The next room they entered had them standing at the edge of a gigantic lake. It must have spanned a half a mile from where they were standing to the other end, where they could make out a dirt-filled shore.

"We'll just fly over it then" Harry said, shifting into his Royal Eagle form. He started to flap his wings and rise from the ground, only to be forcibly slammed back into the ground. He changed back into his human form and winced in pain. "Right, that's out of the picture"

"That has to of been some complicated magic" Terry whispered to Hermione, who nodded her head.

"I guess I'll see what's in the water" Harry announced. He jumped into the air and with a small pop landed in the water as a hippocampus. He senses were better adapted to the water then a humans, but even then he could only make out the fact that there was two dozen creatures in the water, not what they were. Two of them were rapidly swimming towards him, both were of medium build. Eighteen others matched the build of the two swimming towards him, but were farther away. One of the creatures was huge, bigger then the Wyrm they had just faced. Three of them were large in length, but at least half the size of the Wyrm.

He jumped out of the water, changed back to his human form and landed on the shore. Two Kappas jumped out of the water after him and landed in front of the group. Ron and Neville quickly killed the two little water beast.

"They don't seem like much of a challenge" Ron said.

"Maybe out of water, but there are eighteen more of them, plus four larger beast, in the water right now that we will have to deal with. And one of them is bigger then the giant squid" Harry explained.

"What can be bigger then the giant squid?" Ron asked stunned.

"Well there are several species of whales, as well as the whale shark. There can be other giant squids bigger then the one in Hogwarts lake. We also can't forget the Krakens, the larger, magical cousins to the giant squids. Plus there are several sea serpents that could grow to be that size. The only kelpie in existence that is that size is the Lochness Monster, and its double the normal size of a kelpie, so I doubt it would be a kelpie down there" Hermione rambled.

"I doubt Voldemort would have whales or even a shark down there. My guess is either a Kraken or a sea serpent" Harry stated.

"Could be both" Terry pointed out. "The larger one could be the Kraken and the other three could be sea serpents"

"Luckily I'm a Herbology nerd" Neville said smugly as he pulled out pieces of gillyweed from his robe.

"You travel with gillyweed in your pocket?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all the time. However, I knew we were going on a dangerous mission and that we had no idea what we would be facing. I have tons of plants that could come in useful in my robe pockets" Neville defended.

"How much do you think we'll need?" Susan asked.

"Let's just do the hour portions. If we get done early we can always enjoy a nice swim" Harry answered. Neville nodded his head and handed out pieces of the weed. "I doubt our muggle weapons will be of great use in the water. Plus our armor will probably just slow us down, though it would probably offer protection against the creatures. I don't know about you guys but I'm just going to leave what I can't carry easily here. If I do get to the other side without coming back for them, we could always summon them"

With that said Harry tossed a piece of gillyweed into his mouth and started chewing. While he chewed he took apart the Golden Knight armor and reverted it back to its bracelet form. He slipped the bracelet onto his arm and tossed his weapons and supply belt onto the ground. By then the gills and webbing between his fingers and toes had fully come in. He dove into the water, shivering at the low temperature.

He started to swim to the other side when he felt the presence of several Kappas approaching him from underneath. He aimed his wand downwards, a metal disc flying from the tip of his wand at a fast speed. However he felt, rather then saw the three Kappas dodge his attack.

He thought carefully on the other types of spells he could use in this situation. He aimed his wand down and spoke a spell, though only bubbles and an unintelligible gurgle came from his mouth. Three fast moving red bubbles shot out of his wand tipped and raced forward. He felt his magic slam into one of the Kappas, and heard its wail of pain. The water around him got a little warmer as the bubbles released the steam held inside of them onto the unsuspecting Kappa, burning the creature to death.

The two other Kappa retreated from him and he continued his swim onward. He wasn't even half way there when he felt the presence of the largest creature in the lake approaching him. He shot the trio of bubbles downwards multiple times but had no idea if he struck the thing or not. Next thing he knew something was wrapping around his legs and pulling him downwards. He was whipped around in the water for a few minutes before he was lifted out of the water.

There his eyes opened and he saw the Kraken that held him. It was almost three times bigger then the Giant Squid in Hogwart's lake. One of its large bulbous eyes stared at Harry before it slammed him into the water. Harry felt like a thousand hands bitch slapped his entire body at the same time.

He tried to use '_Abscido' _to cut into the Kraken's tentacle that held him but it didn't appear to be working, whether because Harry wasn't hitting his target or because the Kraken's skin was just too tough he didn't know. If he could get above the water again then he could use an arsenal of spells that could easily kill the creature...at least he hoped.

The creature continued to bring him around in the water, most likely trying to kill him by drowning him. Luckily Harry would have gills for a while and could try to find a way out of this situation.He continued his feeble struggle to try to free himself from the tentacle that held him, but it was just that, feeble.

However it appeared that the creature knew something was wrong for it brought him out of the water again. Harry, his eyes blurred from the water dripping down his face from his hair. He pointed his wand at the Kraken and let loose the same spell that destroyed the Wyrm earlier. However since he couldn't speak the spell properly it wasn't as powerful as it was thirty minutes ago. The gold beam of magic was half the size it was earlier. When it slammed into the Kraken it cut into the creatures skin, letting loose black liquid that made the already murky water almost impossible to see in.

The Kraken grumbled loudly before tossing Harry, who was now gasping for air, well water. He flipped through the air before landing harshly in the water. He breathed in deeply, relieved as air, uh water, started to fill his lungs/gills again. Though his skin tingled in pain he knew he had to get moving.

He started to swim again, to the shore that lead to the next room in their quest for the Horcrux. Luckily the Kraken had tossed him closer to the shore and he was only thirty feet away from the muddy ground.

A sudden pull on his foot was all the warning he got before his body started to be dragged downward again. This time it wasn't the large Kraken that held him, but more like two Kappas, each one holding one of his legs. They dug their sharp claws through his trousers and into his skin, sending pain lancing up his legs.

He carefully aimed downward, not wanting to get hit with scolding steam before letting loose the trio of red bubbles again. It slammed into one of the Kappas and Harry felt some of the steam brush up against his leg. Part of his trousers melted away and his skin blistered red. He felt one of the Kappas release its grip on his leg and float downwards. Using his now free left leg he kicked the other Kappa twice before it to released its hold on him.

He reached the shore and quickly pulled himself onto it. He then proceeded to cast a Bubble Head Charm on his head and neck. After the bubble formed he stuck his wand through the bubble and filled it with water. He withdrew his wand and the bubble jiggled slightly. Since the water in the bubble was clear, he could look out and observe properly, though things were slightly distorted.

Hermione appeared to not have left the shore at all, and was currently firing spells at the Kraken. Ron was several feet into the water, where it was still shallow and had a long sea serpent wrapped around his legs. He held the monster underneath its jaw to prevent it from biting his head off and was trying to beat it with his mace. Neville was being whipped around by the Kraken like he himself was several minutes earlier. He found Susan tangled up with a sea serpent as well about fifty feet away from him, thrashing about with the beast near the surface.

He didn't hesitate at all, popping the bubble around his head he jumped back into the water. He swam swiftly to Susan and when the thing opened his mouth to take a bite out of Susan, he shoved his wand into its mouth and spoke the now familiar spell. The trio of red bubbles slammed into the back of the beast throat, scolding the inside of its mouth with burning hot steam. The beast roared in pain and started to sink to the bottom of the lake. Harry pulled Susan away from it as the long beast started thrashing about as it died.

Rising above the water both of them raised their wands and started throwing curses at the Kraken as it whipped Neville around. The teen in question was lucky that the beast kept slamming him into the water or he probably would of suffocated to death. Well not to lucky, because Harry knew from experience that getting slammed into the water like that was not very pleasant at all.

Next thing Harry or Susan knew, large tentacles had wrapped around their wading feet and dragged them out of the water. Now three Knights were at the Kraken's mercy as it whipped its arms around. Kraken's liked their prey dead before they ate it, and the Kraken was getting pissed off that it finally had some nice prey to eat, but they just wouldn't die like normal ones would.

It finally got fed up with Neville and tossed the teen, who landed painfully on the muddy shore opposite Ron and Hermione. Neville just lay there, and through the brief glimpses of him, Harry could see the teen's left leg shaking.

"Neville!" he yelled as he was slammed into the water. He spluttered a bit as he was raised out of the water. "Flash call us!" he was slammed into the water again, sucking in the water through his gills eagerly before he was lifted back into the air.

He was slammed into the water for a third time and when he was lifted he felt a tingling in his neck. "Quickly Neville, the gillyweed is running out!"

The gills disappeared entirely, along with the webbing between his fingers and toes. Next thing he knew he was being dragged into the water. He struggled fiercely, sending metal disk and red bubbles slamming into the tentacle that held him, but they didn't appear to be having any affect. His lungs burned painfully and Harry started to get really dizzy. He opened his mouth, he needed to breath but only water rushed down his throat.

Then he felt it, the warm feeling in his arm. He desperately pressed his wand to the warm spot and thought of the person calling him. He disappeared from the water and appeared on the muddy shore, coughing up water. Hermione had thrown herself at him, crying hysterically and he took deep, big breaths of air as soon as he got most of the water out of his lungs.

Neville was leaning against the wall, Susan leaning over him concerned. Ron just stood there, staring at the lake carefully. It took them almost ten minute to catch their breaths and rest.

"We'll have to pass back through it to get out" Harry reminded them.

"Boil the water" Hermione suggested. "Krakens can stand warm water, but not if we boil it. I thought of it after the rest of you jumped in, but it was too late for me to tell you guys"

"Let's do it now. No telling how injured we may be when we come back, so we probably won't have any time to waste" Harry finished his sentence with a jab of his wand, which started shooting out a large flame. Ron and Hermione joined him, while Susan continued to make sure Neville was alright.

"I think I know what we are going to face next" Hermione started. "I think the rooms each go to a different element. We faced Earth and Water and have Air and Fire left, at least I think that's how it goes"

"What about the Occamy?" Ron asked.

"I think that was a test. To see if the person was even skilled enough to even make an attempt across the rooms. After all if anyone is going to be going after Voldemort's Horcrux, they better have skill" Harry answered.

Soon Susan joined them in heating up the lake, and several minutes later Neville came walking over. It took them a good hour to heat up the lake, and all were magically drained afterwards, but it did work. The body of the Kraken was floating to the top, along with the bodies of all of the other creatures they had killed in the lake.

They summoned their stuff from the other side and all drank some of the Energy Restoration potion Harry handed out. The next room came into view after a ten minute walk down a high ceiling corridor. They came out at the edge of a cliff that had six large beast flying in the air above then.

"Wyvern...they're very rare" Hermione muttered. The Wyvern was similar to the dragon except it couldn't breathe fire, had only two legs (which made it more bird like) and a barbed tail.

"Are they as magically resistant as dragons?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it would take a lot of magic to bring down one of those things" Hermione answered. "Ten average wizards, eight average sorcerers, five average warlocks and one average mage. You could easily take one out by yourself Harry. The rest of us might be able to if we hit it with rapid spells. I mean Ron, Susan and Neville are all Warlocks but I'm only a High Witch." Hermione explained, adding the last part bitterly.

"Got it. We'll have to take them out from here and then I'll fly across and flash call the rest of you" Harry said, laying out the simple plan. He intoned the incantation in Scottish Gaelic, waved his wand arm in a wide arc and watched as the wave of pale green magic flew at the Wyverns.

All of the beast saw the magic approach them and dodged it easily. It did however get their focus on the five teens standing at the edge of the cliff. "Move a little closer to the corridor behind us. When they attack, we might not be able to take them out in time and will need the room as protection"

"Um Harry...we can't go back through the corridor" Ron said, fear creeping into his voice.

Harry cursed loudly and looked at the others around him. "Cast fast and cast powerful. We have to take them out before they can reach us, or else we are probably screwed"

All of the Wyverns attacked at the same time, though they were staggered in their formation. They waited until the Wyvern were close enough before launching their spells at them. The first one was hit with seventeen different jets of light before dropping out of the sky. The second one was hit with less enthusiasm but still enough to knock the thing out of the sky.

The third one Harry hit with a powerful sleeping mist, that made the Wyvern drift forward slightly before plunging down quickly. The fourth one was brought down with a barrage of stunners.

By that time the fifth and sixth one were extremely close to the Knights. The fifth one got hit in the eyes with a pair of Reductor's that caused it to bank downwards sharply and collided with the cliff wall. The ground beneath them cracked and toward the edge pieces of the rock started to crumble away, including pieces that Harry and Susan were on. The two screamed as the ground beneath them gave way and sent them tumbling into the abyss below.

The other three were distracted as the sixth and final Wyvern swopped over them and scooped up Hermione in one of its legs. Ron and Neville hit the beast with some powerful spells but it did little more then leave several gashes and burn marks in the creature's tough hide before it flew off.

Meanwhile Harry had quickly transformed into his Royal Eagle form and dove after the still falling Susan. He wrapped his talons around the girl's waist and stopped his decent with several powerful flaps of his wings.

He soared upwards and deposited Susan on the smaller cliff edge, before landing down and turning back to his human form. "Where's Hermione?" he asked quickly.

"The Wyvern has her" Ron responded.

"Hop on then Ron. We have to rescue her" Harry changed back into his Royal Eagle form and Ron quickly scrambled onto his back. He took of and quickly maneuvered his form to the highest point in the cavern they were in. He spotted the beast flying with Hermione to an alcove in the ceiling, big enough for the Wyvern to land and eat any prey it captures, in this case Hermione. He screeched an angry cry before flying as fast as he could at the back of the retreating Wyvern.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Next chapter has Harry and the crew facing creatures of fire and the retrieval of the Horcrux. It will also include the creatures of Grimoire Realm coming into the Human Realm and the second large battle of the war.


	5. Battle for the Portal

Chapter 5 Battle for the Portal

"Reducto!" The jet of light left a scorch mark on the Wyvern's hide but nothing else. Although he was upset with himself for not thinking it, he was glad Neville had at least tried flash calling Hermione to him. Unfortunately she wasn't able to answer the call, at least that was what Neville yelled to him.

The Wyvern was flying toward an alcove in the stone that was big enough for it . . . and its prey. Which meant they had to make sure it didn't land there with Hermione. Ron sent several blast of purple magic, which slammed into the Wyvern's back. The thing shrieked in pain, and Harry saw its grip loosen some on Hermione.

The large beast turned around, and glaring at them both, flew right at them. Harry swerved out of the way, Ron gripping his neck tightly. He felt the claws of the beast brush against his wing as it flew past him. He turned back around and heard Ron shout something in Latin. A blue lance of light flew from his wand. The Wyvern did a barrel roll and the spell missed it by some good few feet. Harry realized that if Ron was going to finish the beast he would need to have a shot at point blank range. Pumping his wings furiously he gained some height before dive bombing the back of the Wyvern.

"Avada Kedavra!" The jet of green light slammed into the Wyvern's back, right between its shoulders. The beast dropped from the sky, Hermione going with it.

He dove toward his friend's falling figure, and flew underneath her. Hermione's weight slammed into his back as Ron caught her in his arms. He turned his head some to make sure Ron had her properly, before flapping his wings and gaining height. He soared through the air and to the opposite cliff of the others. As soon as he landed Ron slid off of him and set Hermione down on the ground.

Harry changed back into his human form and looked over at his two best friends. Seeing that they were fine, or relatively so, he pressed his wand against his Knight tattoo and thought of his two friends on the other cliff. In a burst of flames, they both appeared next to him.

akshklahsdfkhs(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING)alkhslkhfa;lks;fepa;khf

"Oh my god" Harry stared at the gigantic creature in front of him in fear.

"Harry, it's a. . . . it's a demon" Hermione whispered.

A demon made of shadow and fire, the Balrog towered over them all by twenty feet. In the shape of man, the Balrog's skin was naught but shadow, covered in fire. Blacks wings of shadow stretched from its back and fiery eyes stared off into the distance. Sharply clawed hands curled around a many-thonged whip of fire and a sword of shadow. Smoke curled around the demon's figure and light appeared to be sucked in by the creature's skin.

The Sword of Gryffindor started to give off a white light in Harry hand. Harry looked at the glowing sword in wonder.

"Of course, Godric Gryffindor was a demon slayer before he founded Hogwarts" Hermione explained, slapping her hand against her forehead for forgetting. "A hundred years earlier the Dark Lady Morgana had created a rip between our world and the demon world, and demons were many in the dark ages. That's what started the muggles hunting of magical people, especially by the church. Gryffindor traveled Wales, Scotland, Ireland and Britain slaying any demon he came across"

"Does anyone know spells useful against demons?" Harry asked.

"I only know the spell to banish it back to the demon world, and you can only use that if you know the demon's name" Hermione said.

"_Ciaitier_" Ron said. "It's a spell that creates a burst of magic that is as pure (I mean in the way that someone is "pure of heart") as anything can get, and the demons cannot stand to touch it. It's in an ancient spellbook that belongs to my father. Been in our family more than a thousand years" Ron said, defending himself at Hermione's incredulous look.

"Any wand movement?" Harry asked.

"None" Ron answered.

"Do you think that will kill it?" Susan asked.

"Don't know, might." Harry replied. "Listen, lets just make this easier on everyone. I'll battle the demon and you guys get the Horcrux"

"We can't leave you here mate" Ron said, outraged that Harry would even suggest something like that.

"Do it" Harry ordered.

"Harry . . . " Susan trailed of at the look in Harry's eye.

"As long as you are a Knight, you will follow my orders. Now go!" he barked at them. He didn't wait for their answer before storming toward the large demon. The thing shook its large head and stared down at him.

Harry felt a terrible fear rise inside of him but quickly crushed the feeling. He had fought, with the help of his friends, an Occamy, thirteen Anubi, a Wyrm, twenty Kappas, three sea serpents, a Kraken and six Wyverns to get to this point. He had dueled with Voldemort, battled hundreds of Death Eaters and fought with almost every creature from Grimoire Realm. He took on Dementors, Acromantulas, a basilisk and trolls. There was no way in hell he was going to let his fear get the better of him against this demon, no matter how big or how scary it was.

The thing raised it sword and slammed it down upon the hastily erected shield of the Boy-Who-Lived. The beast struck down again, and Harry felt his wand arm shake as the sword pressed against his shield. The Balrog slammed its sword down a third time, this time shattering the shield. Harry rolled out of the way of the sword and felt the ground shake as the sword collided with it.

"_Ciaitier_" The spell hit the demon in its stomach, and it let loose a grunt of pain. Harry could see that the spell had no visible effect on the demon at all.

The many-thonged whip of fire left a trail of smoke in the air as it slashed downward. Harry waved his wand and deflected most of the thongs off to the side. Two of them however got through, and he could only deflect one of them with his sword. The tendril of fire wrapped around his left arm, and giving his whip a tug, the Balrog sent Harry tumbling through the air. Harry slowed his descent with a wave of his wand and only hit the ground with a soft thud.

Jumping to his feet Harry aimed his wand at the advancing creature and shouted "_Ciaitier_! _Ciaitier_!" the two white beams of light slammed into the shoulder of the beast, who growled lowly in response.

It swung its sword again and this time, instead of using magic, Harry met it with the sword of Gryffindor. He felt the magic of the sword give him strength to hold off the much stronger beast. The white glow surrounding the blade of the sword got brighter and brighter, and gave off a light not even the shadow of the Balrog could get rid of.

With strength he didn't even know he had, he pushed away the demon's huge sword and stabbed the glowing Sword of Gryffindor into the beast lower abdominal. It let out a loud cry of pain as the glowing light of the sword seemed to penetrate the shadows it was made out of. Harry put the tip of his wand against the hilt of his ancestor's sword and shouted "_Ciaitier!_" The white light of the spell was absorbed by the sword and rushed into the Balrog. The mighty demon screamed louder and it collapsed to its knees. The ground shook and Harry almost lost his balance, but he continued to hold onto his sword.

Harry didn't see it, but the Balrog rose one of its clawed hands and swiped at him. Pain flared from his left side as he soared through the air. He landed on the floor with a thud, and heard a loud scream as well as angry roars.

"Harry!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

alsjdhgalogsdlfkalsg(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING)dfgdfghsrydsrtyhxdhxdt

'Two of his ribs were completely shattered. His large intestine had been torn in two. The left kidney was ripped from its holding and found leaning against his spinal cord. Both the stomach and small intestine had tears. Several arteries, veins and capillaries were severed, leading to his large loss of blood. Mucus and acid were found in his body and had to be cleaned out before it could do some permanent damage, although some organs had signs of acid eating away at them from the outside. Large bruises were found on the upper back and chest, as well as several gashes right above the ankles and a large circular burn mark on his left forearm. We were told the damage was done by a demon, somewhere in Belgium. Once told the Healers thought it would be best to call Cardinal Angelo Maynard, a famous Demon Slayer and healer, in. The Cardinal confirmed that it was indeed a demon that did it. He performed a cleansing ritual, to make sure there would be no ill side effects left by the demon.

'Patient has been in a coma for the past four days and those that brought him in remain tight-lip over the issue, only telling us it was a demon that did it and that it happened in Belgium. Head of Aurors wanted to bring them in for questioning, but the Minister said it would look bad bringing Golden Knights on something as trivial as not telling us everything that happened. The patient is currently in the Malfoy Special Care Ward, which is only open to the most privileged of patients. Due to whom the patient is and the already failed assassination attempt on him, his room has been placed under the Fidelius Charm, with the Head of Healers himself being the secret keeper. Two Aurors are stationed in the room at all times, as well as two of the Golden Knights, who don't seem to trust that he would be safe unless they are there. The healer working on him, gives him another two days before he wakes up, though he has shown signs in the past three hours that he will be waking up soon.'

-Active Duty Log

Auror Mark Ryker

s;ldj;sljued;tjs;d(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING)'djfgl'jg'dljg'j'fgdfhgd

Harry groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but from what he could see he appeared to be in a hospital. He came to this conclusion because everything in the damn room was white. Well except for two gold blobs and two red blobs.

He felt something placed on his face and the next thing he knew, he could see clearly again. He looked around the room and saw that the red blobs were two Aurors, while the gold blobs were Dean Thomas and Abbie Feste.

He turned to the person who had placed the glasses on his face and saw Dumbledore sitting next to him. The Headmaster had a smile on his face, and his eyes twinkled happily.

"Aurors, if you would like you can go on break. I doubt anyone will attack Mr. Potter, and if they do I'm sure these two Knights and I would be able to hold them off" Dumbledore said, turning toward the two Aurors. They both looked at each other uncertainly before nodding their heads and leaving the room.

"The others have told me what happened Harry. Young Mr. Boot's hand was reattached and he can use it just like he was able to. I'll let your healer tell you about your injuries, for my time here is short.

"I am happy to say that you did indeed recover a Horcrux, and that you didn't have to go through that whole ordeal for nothing. I also retrieved a Horcrux, though mine was not nearly as guarded as yours. I believe the one I went after was one of the first ones he set up, while you went after the last. Which meant his wisdom and power was not nearly as strong when he set up mine, as it was when he set up the one you went after. The two items were the locket of Slytherin and the cup of Hufflepuff.

"I've set up an order meeting a week from today, and will announce are recent alliance to the members. I want you to attend, if that is all right with you . . . " Dumbledore trailed off. Harry couldn't find himself to speak, so he just nodded his head. "Wonderful. I'm afraid I should be getting back to Hogwarts. I will visit again"

Dumbledore got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the room, nodding to Dean and Abbie as he left. As soon as the wizened old wizard walked out of the room a thin, fragile looking witch with grey hair in a tight bun walked into the room.

"Mr. Potter, wonderful to see you awake. I didn't expect you to regain consciousness until two more days, but Poppy told me you healed quickly," the Healer stated. "I guess you would like to know the extent of the damage?" Harry nodded his head, curious as to what happened to him.

"Well I guess I'll start with the minor ones first. You had some bruises on your back and chest that with some salve healed up in a day. There were several gashes on your legs that healed up rather nicely, though you have some barely noticeable scars. The burn on your arm has been healed with salves as well. As for the rest, well you are lucky to be alive really. Your two shattered ribs were not repairable, nor are we able to regrow them we suspect it had something to do with the demon's powers. Instead you have been given fake ribs, which are two strips of bronze molded into the shape of your ribs. We managed to reattach your kidney and attach your large intestine back together. We had to use a muggle technique and sow the organs back together before the magic could take affect and reattach the way they were. The small intestine and stomach were healed easily enough, though the stomach acid and the mucus were a problem cleaning up before we could close up the large gash in your side. All your arteries, veins and capillaries have been regrown using a complex potion." Harry stared in shock at the extent of his injuries. That sounded brutal.

"You'll have to come for a checkup every two years to make sure your ribs are doing fine. We are also going to require you to take a potion once every year to make sure your regrown veins, arteries and capillaries do not fade away. Other then that, you appear to be in good condition. Just let me get your paperwork signed and you're free to go. Don't worry about your bill. It has been sent to your account manager and taken care of" the Healer left the room, nodding to the two Golden Knights as she left.

"All right there Dean, Abbie?" Harry asked.

"Doing fine Harry" Abbie answered.

"It's great Harry. You should see some of the Aurors they have watching you. They look at us Knights like we are royalty or something" Dean said, laughing at the fact.

asflahslfkghflkhszl;h(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING);lajsd;lj;fsljd;fljs;djf;sjd;f

"So this is what you've been up to while I've been in the hospital?" Harry asked, turning toward an excited looking Ron.

"Isn't it perfect?" Ron asked. "It belonged to a wizard. I'm sure of it. The muggle-repellent charms are what gives it away. There's wards and enchantments everywhere"

Harry had to admit the fortress did indeed look like it would be a benefit to have. The fortress was located in the Mountains of Mourne in northern Ireland. It sat on top of a sloping area of land, which ran into a cliff wall; with its back to said cliff. It consisted of two crescent-shaped walls that dug into the hard granite of the cliff wall; an outer wall and an inner wall. There was a large rectangular shaped keep, that was partially built into the cliff. At the two corners that stuck out of the granite, there stood two circular towers.

The outer wall was twenty feet high, with five foot high battlements. There was a large walkway on top of the outer wall, with four sets of staircases leading to it, two of them being inside the gatehouse. The gate house consisted of two square buildings that were part of the outer wall, and a serious of two wooden doors with a portcullis in between them.

There was a crescent-shaped courtyard between the two walls that stretched for forty meters. The inner wall was thirty feet high, with five foot tall battlements. This wall had a walkway on top of it too, though it only had two staircases to get up there. It did not have a gatehouse but rather just three set of doors, one in the middle and one at each end. Protected by the inner wall was a large courtyard and the keep of the fortress.

Heavy wards were placed on the walls and doors that added strength to them and the ability to repel some magic. Wards were set in place so that nothing could fall onto the castle from the cliff above. There was also a set of stairs leading through the rock bed of the cliff and to the top of the cliff, where the stairs emerged from a seemingly normal looking boulder.

The keep had several guest chambers, a master bedroom, two barracks, a kitchen, a dining hall, a dueling room, a large library and a meeting room. It wouldn't be enough to house more then one hundred and twenty people, but with all the open courtyards they could build more houses and other such things, maybe even a small make shift hospital.

"Alright Ron it's perfect." Ron whooped at Harry's words, and started rattling off ways they could defend the fortress, including the twins magical chaingun.

clbkhxsds;lkhf;kh(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING);slt;lsjd;lj;djfg;jdfj;gljdfgdg

Harry appeared with a flash on a small island that had grass up to his chest. Hedwig, who was sitting on his shoulder hooted angrily at the trip. Immediately he found a sword pressed against his neck, and Hedwig flew from his shoulder. Harry however, just smiled at his assailant.

"Tell King Rurosaal that I have a place for his elves to stay. Three hundred of his soldiers will be appreciated but the number that comes is up to him. The fortress can only hold eight hundred people, and two hundred and fifty witches and wizards are already there, so no more then five hundred" Harry stated, as he glanced at the Wild Elf that had a sword pressed against his neck.

The sword was lowered and the elf nodded his head. "I will tell the king immediately" the elf said in broken English.

"Good" Harry whistled and Hedwig landed on his shoulder again. "Just send a message with Hedwig here several hours before the troops arrive, so I can arrange transport"

"Will do" Harry handed over his snowy owl to the elf and petted her one more time before disappearing with a pop.

He reappeared a mile from the fortress Ron had shown him five days ago. As he walked toward the fortress, he looked at the defenses the place had, sizing them all up. Along the outer wall stood eight of the magical chainguns the twins had made. A wizard or witch manned each one of the magical weapons, and several Light Troopers were stationed at even intervals along the battlement.

On the higher inner wall, he could see three of those manned chainguns as well as the handful of people who were on guard duty. Two soldiers stood in front of the gates as he passed, running a magical detector over him. It scanned his magical core, and beeped once, signifying that he was keyed into the detector's database.

Several long two story buildings that were nothing more then large rooms full of beds and a mess hall occupied most of the courtyard between the two walls. There was one building that wasn't built in that fashion, and that was the Rec Hall. Billiards table, ping pong tables and dozens of other muggle type games, as well as wizard chess sets and gobstones littered the Rec Hall, which was just one big room of games.

Harry had hired several construction companies to build the series of buildings in the courtyards, obliviating the knowledge of where they were building and what they were building from all one hundred and thirty-four worker's minds. He of course paid them, more then they had originally suggested.

Food for the soldiers staying in the barracks was cooked by house elves, who also took care of any cleaning. The house-elves were once property of Death Eaters that the Ministry had confiscated when they raided their houses. There were two options for the house elves, kill them or build a place to put them until they could find owners. You could imagine which one the Ministry was choosing to do. Luckily Harry had heard of the Ministry's plans and had intervened, paying the Ministry some galleons for each of the house elves. Now he had thirty of them working for him and more were confiscated every week. Luckily Harry had uses for them, though when the war ended he wouldn't and didn't know what he would do with all the little things.

The inner courtyard consisted of a small make shift hospital and several houses, for those who lived at the fortress and had families. House elves also cooked and cleaned for them, unless of course the family opted to do those things themselves. Inside the keep was the leaders of the fortress, as well as a hundred more soldiers in the keeps own barracks. Right now there were only three leaders for the facility, the highest ranking of them being Gavin Llewellyn. Only two hundred and fifty Light Troopers occupied the fortress as it was with fifty more being chosen to come in the next week.

Training was conducted outside, on the slopes of the mountain, as well as in the dueling room. Gavin was an excellent dueler and knew what it was like to fight in bloody battles. Harry was confident the troopers under the ex-Aurors command would be well trained.

He made his way into the keep and went to the room Gavin would most likely be in. When he arrived at the room, he smiled.

Said ex-Auror was drilling a group of thirty Light Troopers in the dueling room. "You call that a pushup? Your elbows have to be at a ninety-degree angle to the ground, not one-thirty! And stop sticking your arse in the air. Unless your sending out an invitation to your fellow soldiers, I don't want to see you arse sticking out like that again. Do you understand?" the man yelled.

"Yes sir!" the embarrassed man he was yelling at said.

"Good. Now I want twenty more from all of you, I'll be right back." Gavin approached Harry, who was still standing in the doorframe.

"I sent the message to the Wild Elves. So be prepared for when they arrive. I hope the troopers are taking the fact that they will be sharing this fortress with elves well."

"They better be, or I'll have them running laps around the mountain range" Gavin growled. "And everything is set up. Nothing to do but wait for them to arrive"

"Good. I wish I could stay but I have a class to teach" Harry said, regrettably.

"Go, go, I have my own to teach" Gavin turned back to his trainees. "Don't think I didn't see you slacking off Mendez, twenty more pushups!"

Harry nodded before walking out of the room. The walk from the dueling room to the end of the anti-apparition wards was about twenty-five minutes long.

Dumbledore had made the D.A. into Advanced Defense and Combat, and separated the course into years instead of them all being together. The course was offered to third years now and any third year who had high marks in defense, good reviews from their professors and wanted to take the class could join it, though there was no OWL in it. Since Harry couldn't teach every lesson, Remus was hired again to teach the third, fourth and fifth years. Harry himself taught the sixth and seventh years whenever he wasn't in battle or attending to something more important. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nisha Kamana, was still teaching, breaking whatever curse was thought to be on the position.

He appeared at the edge of Hogsmeade, several Aurors watching him warily as he walked into the new and improved Hogsmeade. The shops that had been destroyed were built back again, some of them bigger, some of them smaller. Many newer designed houses were built over the wreckage of the Victorian styled old ones. Where the first two houses were that signified the residential district of the village, there was now the village square. The village square was just an open area with several benches and a fountain in the middle. It was also where the newly founded Hogsmeade militia drilled. Most of the members of the militia were those that fought in the Battle for Hogwarts, though there were a few that did not take part in the battle and a lot who took part in the battle but didn't want to fight anymore. It only had seventy-seven members in it, but it was better then nothing.

He walked down the dirt road surrounded on both sides by the forest. In several weeks a team of Hit Wizards would go into the forest and eliminate the acromantula lair that resided there. Hagrid, who had visited Aragog while escaping to the mountains with Fang and Grawp, during the attack on Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, had stopped at the lair and had a discussion with his former pet. Aragog was promised the muggle-born students of the school for his children to feast on if Hogwarts was taken. Since all of his children were helping in the attack, it was just Aragog and his mate at the lair. Although he could not bring himself to kill his former pet and friend, Hagrid did kill Aragog's mate, crushing her head with his bare hands. He also gave a detailed map of the forest to the Ministry and gave special emphasis on where Aragog resided.

Harry arrived at the Hogwarts gates and waited for one of the stone hogs to scan his magical aura. Once the hog recognized he was keyed into the castle wards, the gates opened for him. He walked in quickly, ignoring the creak of the gates as they closed again. The walk to the front doors of the school was full of a lot of thinking about the war.

Attacks on muggles were still happening every once and a while, but it was more of an initiation rite for future Death Eaters. Only two senior Death Eaters accompanied the ten recruits to watch over what they did. They knew this because two such parties had been captured and interrogated.

With the decrease in deaths, Harry's recruiting had gone down hill as most people felt secure for the moment, especially with Rufus Scrimgeour assuring people that the Ministry would keep them safe. So far the new Minister remained neutral on his regards to the League of Dreams and the Order of the Phoenix, but Mr. Weasley assured him that the Minister did not like vigilantes at all and that there was talk among his most trusted associates that he was going to try to reign them in. In order to keep himself out of speculation Mr. Weasley had loosened his ties with Dumbledore some and remained as distant from the headmaster as possible, with any news from the Headmaster that wasn't an emergency coming from Ron.

When he arrived at the school he was greeted by the stray students in the Entrance Hall. Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was break time and he had five more minutes before his class started. Since completing his NEWTs for Transfiguration and Charms he had a good amount of free time on his hand. Professor Kamana, Professor Curtis, Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid didn't have a big deal with him leaving all the time. The only one he got grief from was Snape, but with Dumbledore's permission and the law on his side, Snape could do nothing but sneer and insult him.

He approached the portrait that lead to the Advance Defense and Combat room, and it swung open as he approached it, scanning his magical aura with its eyes. Remus, Dumbledore and he were the only ones who aura the portrait could scan and recognize. When he entered, he saw the seventh years all in their seats and staring at him expectantly. Only three of the seventh years in this class were not Golden Knights, and those three were Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Nathaniel Moon. There was no doubt in his mind that Theodore was a Death Eater in training, if he wasn't a Death Eater already and the other two seemed sympathetic toward that way of thinking. However, he told the Knights that they were not to treat the Slytherins harshly. If he could persuade the three Slytherins that joining Voldemort was a bad idea, then the Dark Lord's army was three soldiers shorter then what it would have been.

"Last time we met I taught you several karate moves, with the last one being the Palm Heel Strike, which can break someone's nose or shatter a jaw, if done correctly. We didn't have enough time to practice the Palm Heel Strike, so when we get to the physical part of class that is what we will be working on, as well as a review of the other techniques we learned. For the magical half of today's lesson we are going to go over the Core Size Blasting Spell.

"The Core Size Blasting Spell got its name because the more powerful the person is, the bigger their core is, and the bigger this spell is. In ancient days, one way of telling who was more powerful was to have the casters cast this spell and study the beam of light produced, and the damage it does. The incantation is _Zauberauw_ and no wand movement is needed" Harry withdrew his wand and aimed it at a practice target in the corner of the room. "_Zauberauw."_ A large golden beam of magic, the size of Hagrid, erupted from his wand and slammed into the target. A blinding flash of light lit up the room and when everyone looked again, not only was the target no longer there but a good portion of the wall, floor and ceiling in that area was gone as well.

Hedwig flew into the room from the only window and landed regally on Harry's shoulder. She stuck out her leg and Harry could see a rolled up piece of what appeared to be paper. He scratched Hedwig below her beak with his right pointer finger while he pulled the string that wrapped around the paper with his left. The knot came undone easily and before the paper could fall to the ground, he quickly took it from his owls leg.

'_Dear Harry, _

_The king told me to send you this note himself. The army of Wild Elves you have asked for has been supplied, with two hundred and fifty coming from each clan. My father is to be one of them, and I will be coming with him, reluctantly on his part of course. We will be arriving at the portal in two, what you humans call, hours. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Lessien' _

Harry looked up at the class, who were all looking at him curiously. "I want you guys to practice the spell. The targets are against the wall and I want you to aim for them, and not each other. Miss Granger, Mr. Boot, I know for a fact that you both have mastered this spell, and would like for you two to accompany me into my office." He looked them both in the eye as he spoke to them. The two teens stood up from their seats and walked swiftly through the doorway that led to his office. He motioned for the class to get practicing before he followed his two students.

Wordlessly he handed the letter over to them, and watched as they both read through it. "I'll need your help creating portkeys. With a maximum of ten beings per portkey that makes fifty portkeys and is impossible to do by yourself in one sitting, no matter how powerful you are" Harry said, explaining why he called them into his office.

Harry appeared with a flash on the small island that contained the portal. Seconds after he arrived the first Wild Elves started to arrive out of the portal. The elves all wore brown leathered uniforms with a chest plate made out of some kind of silver colored metal. Green cloaks hung from their backs and beautifully crafted helmets made of the same kind of metal rested on their heads. The only differences between the two clans were the designs on the chest plates. The Battlewood symbol was a tree with a sword going through it and the Glowleaf symbol was the rising sun with a leaf in the middle of it.

Gildrahand was the leader of the Battlewood elves, and he gazed scornfully at Harry. Harry just grinned at the hot-headed elf. That is until a squeal came from the Wild Elf ranks and a teenage elf ran at him. Harry braced himself as Lessien collided with him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It is good to see you again Harry" she said, looking up at him.

Harry smiled down at the female elf that was pressed against him. "And you as well Lessien. I hope the ten months we've been a part has treated you well" Harry replied.

"It has been peaceful compared to what I went through while traveling with you, but it has also been boring. I think you've gotten me hooked on living a dangerous life" Harry chuckled at that.

"I seem to have that kind of effect on people"

"Hem hem" Harry looked up at Gildrahand, who had cleared his throat and was currently glaring at Harry.

"Right" Harry withdrew a box from his pocket and enlarged it. "Inside this box you will find fifty-one pieces of parchment. These parchments have been made into portkeys, a form of human transportation. Just have your soldiers grab onto a piece of parchment, no more then ten per parchment, and I will activate them. They will take us to your new living arrangements"

Gildrahand barked something in elvish and two dozen elves walked forward and took a piece of parchment out of the box. Then, in a neat and organized manner, they arranged themselves in groups of ten around the portkeys. The fifty-first piece of parchment was reserved for Gildrahand, the Glowleaf leader, Lessien and Harry. Once he was sure everyone had a hold of the pieces of parchment Harry spoke the activation word.

"Alliance"

For once Harry managed to stay on his feet when the portkey landed, probably his magic reacting to the fact that he didn't want to look like an ass in front of his allies. Few of the elves stumbled while the portkey landed, and none fell. Even Lessien, who was not disciplined in the way of a soldier or of balance, managed to stay on her feet.

Every elf eye was focused on the fortress, named Lion's Den. It wasn't regal, or beautiful looking, like the elves were probably used to, but it did look imposing. The eight chainguns in the front were focused on them, and Harry could see the twenty Light Troopers who stood on the outer wall tensed and ready for battle.

"Those wizards on the wall are called Light Troopers. Light Troopers consist of witches and wizards who have lost their homes, lost their jobs, lost their freedom and lost their safety. Some fight for revenge, others for the money I pay them. Some fight so life could be like it once was and some because they have nothing else to lose. They aren't the greatest soldiers I have, but they do know how to fight and they learn more every day. Two hundred and fifty of them are stationed here with fifty more arriving sometime next week, so please, no fighting between species. I would also like to mention that House Elves reside in the castle as well and take care of it. Treat them with respect. I know of their history, but that was a long time ago." Harry said, as he walked the mile toward the fortress.

The two guards at the door, scanned him with their magical detector and nodded their head as it recognized his aura. "These are the Wild Elves who will be stationed here. Let them through" Harry commanded. The two guards nodded their heads and motioned for someone in the gatehouse. A pair of solid oak doors swung outward, an iron portcullis was cranked upward and another set of solid oak doors swung inward.

Harry led the elves into the area, motioning to the bare looking long buildings that made up most of the outer courtyard. "Those are the barracks. We're keeping things bare for now, though you can personalize your area of the barrack however you want. Over the next few months we plan on working on them, to make them bigger on the inside and the likes, but it will take a while." Harry pointed to a large square building in front of them. "That's the rec room, full of muggle and wizard games."

He then proceeded to walk through a pair of open oak doors that lead into the inner courtyard. "That is the hospital" Harry pointed to the biggest wood building in the courtyard. "The rest are homes for those who have families and want to bring them here. Most of the Light Troopers here are young and single, few of them being married and even fewer having kids. If any of you have family you wish to bring here, you are more then welcome to."

The doors to the keep opened up and Gavin Llewellyn stepped out. He made a beeline for Harry and the elves. "Harry, there has been a distress signal at the mansion" Gavin stated urgently.

"Can you handle it from here?" Harry asked, Gavin nodded his head. "Sorry, but I have to go" He nodded to Gildrahand and gave a quick hug to Lessien before rushing out of the fortress. As soon as he passed the anti-apparition wards, he disappeared with a 'pop.'

He reappeared a second later looking at the gates of Potter Manor. He was met with Feleti, who looked at him anxiously.

"There is an attack taking place for the Grimoire Realm portal. One of the Wild Elves there sent out a distress signal twenty minutes ago" Feleti explained quickly.

"Get some Light Troopers and come back here quickly. Ignore your call" Harry ordered. His distant relative nodded his head before rushing off toward the hoses the occupied the island. Harry rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wand to his tattoo on his bicep. Within seconds all of the Golden Knights, except Feleti appeared around him. He quickly explained the situation to them while he and the others activated their bracelet. Feleti appeared with thirty-one Light Troopers trailing behind him just as the last piece of armor settled on Harry.

"They are the only ones' ready. I found them practicing drills on the lawn" Feleti explained quickly.

"Right. You can't portkey or apparate directly to the island so we'll have to take portkeys to a goblin portal that leads to the island" Harry waved his wand and whispered, "_Portus_," nine times while pointing his wand at twigs that lay on the ground. Everyone gathered around and grabbed onto a portkey, before they were whisked away, Harry apparating right behind them. Without another word they all rushed into the portal.

Harry, the Golden Knights and thirty-one Light Troopers appeared with a serious of flashes on the small island the portal to Grimoire Realm rested on. The handful of Wild Elf guards were battling several Death Eaters, and over a dozen bodies lay on the floor already.

A Wild Elf just decapitated Death Eater before looking at the new arrivals. "Go through the portal! There is a huge battle on the other side. We can handle this" Harry nodded his head before leading his troops to the portal.

"I warn you, this will hurt" he said, not even looking at them. He stepped through the portal and was assaulted by heat so intense he was sure his skin started to blister. Thirty seconds later he emerged from the portal.

Wild Elves, Centaurs and Dwarfs battled with Dark Elves, Nglaugos, Death Eaters and Tylashians. Multicolored lights flashed in front of his eyes. The clanging of metal against metal, the yelling of curses and the screaming of the wounded assaulted his ears. The smell of blood and death filtered into his nose. The Golden Knights appeared behind him, with the Light Troopers huddled behind them.

There was no organization to the battle at all. Everyone was involved in their own little duels and once they finished with their opponent, ran off to find another. There were thousands upon thousands of bodies tangled in a thousand duels to the death. Hundreds of dead bodies already littered the ground. All in all it was chaos.

"Remember, Wild Elves, Dwarves and Centaurs are our allies. I don't want to hear about you killing any of them accidently or on purpose. If you do, I'll kill you" Harry warned, looking at his soldiers with a serious face. "I'd rather we didn't enter such a hectic looking battle, but we have no other choice. Try to keep an eye out on your flank and rear. Also, try to look out for others and help when you can" He withdrew his wand and the short sword he carried.

Harry lead the charge into the battle, slashing into the back of a Dark Elf who was dueling a Dwarf. He was met by a Tylashian, who took to the air and swung a short war hammer at his chest. Before the hammer could connect with his chest, Harry sent the Tylashian flying with a blast of magic in its face. He deflected a stray curse into the air and turning around, blocking an attack by a particularly big Dark Elf in the process.

The Dark Elf attacked with a downward stroke of his sword, but Harry held his short sword in the way. The two swords clanged together, the Dark Elf using all his strength to push his sword down on Harry's and to break his block. Using the elf's distraction Harry stuck his wand into the beast's leather clad stomach and cast an "_Ampeto_" The Dark Elf flew through the air, parts of its stomach blown open, before landing on a dueling Wild Elf and Death Eater.

Harry saw a Death Eater hit a Centaur with a jet of green light. He waved his wand, and the Death Eater doubled over with blood leaking out of his mouth. Another wizard, this one a Shadow Soldier, approached him. The figure held a cutlass in his left hand and a wand in his right. The face was covered by a black mask and the Shadow Soldier wore robes made out of magical leather, dark green in color.

From what his spy told him of the Shadow Soldiers, they all wore that type of robe, with the mask signifying their rank. Plain black masks were the Regulars, black mask with a silver stripe signified the Specialists and black mask with two silver stripes signified the Elites. There were three commanders of the Shadow Soldiers. None of them wore masks. The two Lieutenants were a French Wizard named Marcel Aiton, and to his disgust, Ginevra Weasley, with the Dragon being the Commander of the Shadow Soldiers.

The soldier in front of him took of his mask to reveal the ugly face of Marcus Flint. "You're a Shadow Soldier? I guess going to Hogwarts for EIGHT years must have trained you up good" Harry put special emphasis on the word eight.

"_Crucio!_" Was the young adult's response. Harry dodged the spell, sending a spear of golden magic jetting toward his opponent. Flint rolled out of the way of the spell, coming up onto his feet with several jets of magic shooting out of his wand. Harry batted them away effortlessly but had to duck a Killing Curse.

He silently cast a handful of Explosion Hexes at the ground around the Shadow Soldier before shouting out "_Stupefy_" a dozen times. The jets of red light were aimed right for the Shadow Soldier's mid-section. The Explosion Hexes, tore up the ground around Flint, creating several craters. Flint threw up a shield, which took the brunt of his stunners, but couldn't hold out for long. The last one shattered through the shield and Flint had no choice but to dodge it. The former Slytherin jumped to the left and right into a crater, landing awkwardly on his ankle and falling to the ground after a loud crack. "_Stupefy._" The jet of light hit the whimpering wizard and putting him out of the fight.

He turned, just in time to deflect a spear of grey magic. Another Shadow Soldier approached him, but this one had a black mask with two silver stripes going down the left side of the mask. The dark wizard didn't op to take off his mask, like Flint had.

Harry flicked his wand, a gleaming orange orb shooting out of the tip. The Shadow Soldier erected a glowing bronze shield that hummed with magic. The orb of magic slammed into the shield, emitting a loud gong sound before disintegrating in a shower of sparks. Harry waved his wand in a complicated pattern and watched as hundreds of tiny yellow bolts of magic shot from his wand.

The tiny bolts of magic peppered the shield, sending ripples of magic splashing across the surface of the bronze dome, and making small 'ping' noises as they collided. Harry didn't know the shield but it was obviously one of the stronger ones out there.

"_Linjua!_" A green beam of magic and a blue beam of magic shot out of his wand, spiraling around each other in the air as they rocketed toward the bronze shield. The two magics slammed into the shield, emitting a loud 'boom' sound and exploding in flashes of light. Harry quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

When he moved his arm away he could see the Shadow Soldier lying a good five meters back from where he was originally standing. The soldier shakily climbed to his feet, and Harry could see blood dripping from underneath the mask, and staining the man's robe.

The man stalked forward, his wand aimed right at Harry. "_Circum Linngua. Diffringo._ _Muskel Desido_. _Avada Kedavra!_" the man intoned, yelling the last spell as loud as he could.

Twisting out of the way of the first curse, Harry quickly mumbled a word in Latin and watched as a small circular shield of magic formed at the tip of his wand and blocked the second curse. The shield dispersed immediately afterward and he had to bat away the third curse with the tip of his wand. He bent his head to the side and felt the wave of death and decay wash over him as the Killing Curse flew inches from his head, filling his ears with a roaring sound.

The man looked at Harry with hatred burning in his gaze. He was losing consciousness, he could feel it, but he ruthlessly forced it down as best as he could. Drawing all of his power into his arm, he shouted a forgotten curse of the Druids. A huge jet of black magic erupted from his wand, and flew at Harry.

Harry didn't have much time to react from the spell and whispered two words of Ancient Egyptian decent. The jet of magic slammed into the dark-haired teen, blinding all those who were looking in that general direction. There was no noise, but dirt and rocks flew through the air, showering the surrounding duelist. The dust started to clear, and one could see the beginning of a large crater still obscured by dust.

A loud yell of triumph emitted from the Shadow Soldier, as he had killed Harry Potter. The man grinned to himself, and imagined the wealth and power he would achieve for such an accomplishment. Wanting to collect the dead body to present to his master, he waved his wand and blew away the remainder of the dust. His joy fell away in an instant.

Standing on the only piece of land that didn't give away stood Harry Potter. A glimmering gold shield surrounded his outline, cackling with powerful magic. Harry dispersed the shield with a wave of his wand. The Boy-Who-Lived then pointed his wand at the gap between the piece of land he stood on and the rest of the ground. Magic poured from his wand and formed a bridge between the two, and he calmly walked over it.

The Shadow Soldier was screwed. Not only did he just waste all his energy on that last attack, but Potter was a hell of a lot more powerful then he thought.

A holly wand twirled between slender, calloused fingers. The wand stopped its twirling as Harry brought his right arm up to his left shoulder. He brought his arm down sharply, a strand of maroon magic flipping from his wand tip. The maroon energy flipped through the air, smashing threw a weak looking shield and sending the Shadow Soldier careening through the air.

A Nglaugo slithered toward him, a spear clutched tightly in its hand. Harry raised his wand as the spear was thrown at him. The tip of his wand and the tip of the spear collided with each other. Time seemed to slow as the two tips pressed against each other, each one pushing for dominance. Finally the wooden shaft of the spear exploded in a shower of splinters, and the spearhead fell to the ground.

The Nglaugo hissed angrily before slithering toward him, drawing a sword from its back.

"Expello!" The violet jet of light flew toward the Nglaugo. The snake-hybrid's slashed at the jet of magic with its sword, and cut the spell cleanly in two. The now two jets of magic, lost their power and spiraled into the ground, making scorch marks in the grass.

Harry met the slash at his side with the short sword clutched in his left hand. The Nglaugo lunged at him, but Harry parried it with ease. Slashing at the being's side, Harry also sent a jet of magic flying at its side. It blocked the stroke of his sword but was caught by the blast of magic. A large chunk of its flesh flew from its chest and it cried in pain before falling to the ground. Harry ignored it and moved onto his next opponent.

Looking around it was obvious they were losing this battle, even with the help of the Golden Knights and Light Troopers, his forces and his allies were severely outnumbered. He would have to order the retreat, and hoped his allies did the same.

Just as Harry was about to order the retreat, a horn blew in the air. Looking out, over the tangle of bodies and toward the north, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A force of Light Elves, probably numbering about five or six hundred walked toward the battle. Unless he was mistaken, the Light Elves were allies of Dumbledore's and enemies of the Dark Elves.

When they were about thirty meters away, the Light Elves broke out in an all out run, crashing into the battle. The fresh Light Elves made quick work of the more skilled swordsmen that were the Dark Elves, as well as cutting into the Nglaugos, Tylashians and the Death Eaters. After almost an hour of battling, Voldemort's allies were tired and couldn't hold their own against the pretty much completely rested new arrivals. Harry and his allies were relieved that much of the pressure had been relieved of their aching shoulders.

It only took another twenty minutes before the remaining Tylashians started to fly off as quickly as they could. The Nglaugos, Dark Elves and Death Eaters weren't far behind as they fled toward the safety of the Lithorian Mountains.

The light sided troops let out a cheer as their victory was assuring. However when their cheer died down, the cries of the wounded became the dominate sound. Those who could, ran quickly around the battlefield, healing those on their side. Others walked around the battlefield, ending the suffering of their enemies.

When it was all said and done, the death toll was reeled off to the commanders. Two hundred and forty-nine Wild Elves. Three hundred and one Dwarves. One hundred and sixty-two Centaurs. Twenty-three humans, including two Golden Knights, who Harry found out were Seamus Finnegan and Victoria Frobisher. Sixty-eight Light Elves.

The wounded list wasn't nearly as long because those who were wounded early in the battle died of either blood loss, from being trampled or their wounds became infected. One hundred and thirteen Wild Elves, one hundred and fifty-three Dwarves, one hundred and thirty-nine Centaurs, seventeen Humans and seventy-four Light Elves

Harry felt ashamed that so many of the other species had died while the humans suffered so little. He could tell several of the other species also resented that fact, because they muttered angrily when the death toll of the humans was mentioned.

Three hundred and ninety-six Dark Elves, one hundred and seventy-nine Tylashians, two hundred and forty-three Nglaugo and two hundred and four Death Eaters died. There were none that were wounded, for those who could, fled the area, and those that were too injured to do so were killed. There was a couple dozen who were found to have little injuries and were just knocked out, most likely from a wizard's stunning spell. Those were distributed among the winning species to do with as they wished, with Harry taking the thirteen Death Eaters and one Shadow Soldiers with him as he and the rest of his troops left Grimoire Realm.

dflgkhdlkfhgldhgfl(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING)ldkhglhlfkhgdlfhglhdfg

Harry sat on the plush couch in the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't able to sleep, and Dean's sobs didn't help him any. Dean was the Knight hardest hit from Seamus's death, and Harry reckoned it would be like losing Ron, so he didn't blame the teen's anguish.

He could still hear the sobs of the families as they returned with the dead bodies of the Light Troopers and Golden Knights. Out of the thirty-one Light Troopers who had accompanied them into battle, only ten had returned. Harry had personally stopped off at the two Knights homes and told their parents and siblings the bad news. Seamus's mom had started to yell at him before breaking down in sobs and pleading with Harry to leave her house. Victoria's parents were muggles and it was extremely hard telling them why their daughter had died, especially because Victoria had kept her parents ignorant of the situation of the Wizarding World and her role in it.

Now he sat in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire. Half of a bottle of firewhiskey sat on the floor, yet it did little to help him of his pain. He reached down and grasped the bottle by its neck and brought it up to his lips. Tipping his head back and bringing the bottle into the air, he chugged the liquid as it flowed into his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes as the liquid burned his throat.

Soon nothing was left in the bottle, and still it had little effect on Harry's pain. He threw the bottle against the wall, not even caring as it shattered into pieces. He had known Seamus for almost seven years. He lived in the same dorm as him for what, sixty-one, sixty-two months of his life? They had gotten along good enough, hung out every now and then. While they weren't the best of friends, they were still close. Although they had that fight in his fifth year, hadn't they gotten over it? And in their sixth year, hadn't they gotten to be better friends? It seemed unfair that as his and Seamus's friendship started to grow, that it ended so quickly, so abruptly.

Harry let out a loud wail, anger and grief filling his voice. He rose from where he stood and kicked an armchair, which toppled over and onto the ground. It wasn't just the death of Seamus that was on his mind. It was Victoria's death, all the deaths today. All the people that had died in the war, and all those that would. The suffering people went through, the children left orphaned, the parents who would never get to see their children grow, the children who sobbed at their parent's funerals, the mothers who wept for their children, the fathers who buried their sons, the sons who would never again be able to protect their sisters, the daughters who would never get married.

All of it flowed through his mind, and he cried. His sobs echoed throughout the empty room. Tears ran down his cheeks as he smashed his hand down upon the coffee table. He continued to beat against it as he cried, asking the question 'Why?' over and over again. After a while the table cracked under the onslaught and Harry lost his energy. He slumped against the couch behind him, and fell into a dreamless sleep, the first in over a month.

d.lfbglkd;fgd;hg;(LINE THINGY IS NOT WORKING);dljg;dljf;gjld;fgj;dg

As you can see, I did not include the whole R.A.B. thing in my story.

The next two chapters, chapters' six and seven will have battles taking place, and then you'll get a break from fighting for chapter eight. Chapters' nine and most likely ten will include more battling, and will in fact be four battles jumbled into one, you'll see what I mean when you read them. Then after the four-battles-in-one, you'll get another break from battle scenes. I have the events of the chapters planned and everything, I just need to write it in detail and add a few things here or there. Hopefully with the way I've been updating there won't be longer then two weeks apart between updates.


	6. Burning the Fried Chicken

Chapter 6 Burning the Fried Chicken

Earlier in the Day

"Ah, Severus come in please" Dumbledore said, beckoning his Potion Master into the room.

"You called Albus?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor. Jessica Finnely, is our newest member and is going to be inducted at the Order meeting tonight. Unfortunately everyone else is either on a mission or busy doing something else. So I'm going to need you to deliver her this piece of parchment to her. It contains the whereabouts of Headquarters so make sure you are careful with it" Albus finished explaining.

"Of course Headmaster" Snape replied.

**WHY ISN'T THE STUPID LINE THINGY WORKING?**

"Are we ready to begin?" Dumbledore looked at everyone in the room. Only a quarter of the order was present today, the rest either at work or on missions. Harry and the three Weasley Knights were there because Dumbledore was going to tell the Order about their recent alliance with Harry. "Has anyone seen Severus? He should be here already"

His only answers were a few shrugs here or there. An owl flew into the room and landed in front of Dumbledore, dropping a piece of parchment one the table. The old wizard picked up the parchment, unfolded it and read what was inside.

"That's odd, I sent Severus with the location three hours ago . . . " Dumbledore trailed off and looked up sharply. Harry, who had heard him looked up sharply as well.

"Dumbledore we need to get everyone out here now" Harry said.

"Of course" Dumbledore agreed quickly. "If you have possessions here, gather them quickly. We have to get out of this house now!"

The Weasley family rushed out of the kitchen and up to the staircase, Sirius sprinting after them. Harry eyes widened in shock and fear.

"James!" With Harry and Molly Weasley both being at the order meeting Harry decided he might as well bring James so Bellatrix could get more time with him. They came over two hours ago and the baby had fallen asleep right before the meeting was suppose to start. Harry had taken the child from Bellatrix and placed him in the nursery on the third floor.

As soon as his foot hit the bottom of the staircase the door burst open and Death Eaters started to pour into the house. The curtains flew off the portrait of Sirius's mother and the old hag started screaming bloody murder.

Harry turned around, quickly drawing his wand. "_Ampeto_!" The beam of light slammed into the first Death Eaters through the door and tossed them outside. More poured in through the doorway and Harry heard glass breaking. The first few Order members came out of the kitchen door, only to be cut down by a hail of Killing Curses. Dumbledore came through the door next, blocking and deflecting all curses thrown at him.

Death Eaters started to come out of the living room, coming into the house from the windows that faced the porch. The Order, under the protection of Dumbledore, came out of the kitchen and engaged the Death Eaters in battle.

Harry turned around and went to run up the staircase but a blasting curse slammed into the wall next to him and tossed him sideways, through the railing. He landed on the floor with a thud and painfully got to his feet.

A green jet of light flew over his shoulder and he swatted away a series of red and blue lights. Dozens of Death Eaters ran up the stairs, including the Dragon and Harry ran after them in hot pursuit. Half of the Death Eaters ran onto the second floor but it was the ones going to the third floor that Harry was after.

"_Stupefy!_" The jet of light slammed into the back of a Death Eater, who collapsed and started to tumble down the stairs. Harry pushed himself against the wall as the fallen Death Eater rolled by him. As soon as the dark wizard rolled by, Harry started to run up the stairs again. He stumbled as he reached the third floor landing but didn't slow down at all as he jetted down the hallway.

Harry ducked into a doorway as two of the Death Eaters turned around and sent Killing Curses at him. He poked his wand out into the hallway and whispered in Latin. A swirling silver cyclone of energy flew from his wand and slammed into the hastily erected shields of the Death Eaters. The shields shattered in a burst of energy and the two Death Eaters were thrown backwards as the silver cyclone slammed into them.

He rushed back into the hallway, stumbling over the two down wizards. He came upon the door that led to James and burst through it. The sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one. The Dragon held his wand pointed at his child.

"When Severus told the Dark Lord that this room would be a good room to check, I had no idea what I would find here. Imagine my surprise when I find the child of Harry Potter laying in this crib." The Dragon stated calmly.

"Hurt my child and I'll kill you so slowly, so painfully, that you'll beg for death, but I promise you, death will never come" Harry hissed angrily taking a step forward.

"I don't think you should be making threats to the man who holds your child's life in his hands" the Dragon said calmly, jabbing his wand at James. "Now drop your wand"

Harry did so without a second thought. His child was more important then his own life, no matter what others might think.

The door opened again and Bellatrix walked in, a wand in her hand. The Dragon barely glanced at Voldemort's once top dog, and a prisoner of the Order of the Phoenix for a year and four months.

"Bellatrix. I see you are ok. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Dragon, Voldemort's second in command" the Dragon said, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screamed. The curse flew from her wand and was barely dodged by the shocked Dragon.

"Take James and go!" she yelled, looking at Harry. Harry ran forward and jammed his shoulder into the distracted Dragon's chest before turning and scooping up his child, who was still sleeping.

"Come on" Harry said. As he turned and made his way quickly from the Asian wizard who had stumbled backwards after Harry's attack.

"I'll hold him off" she replied, her voice cracking slightly. Harry bent down to pick up his wand and Bellatrix shot another Killing Curse at the Dragon, who barely dodged it.

"You'll die here" Harry told her.

"I rather die here then see my child at the mercies of my master" she said, her voice barely hearable.

Harry hesitated a second before nodding his head and rushing out of the room. He could hear the screams of curses coming from the room and did his best to ignore it. He stunned the two Death Eaters who were still lying on the floor from earlier. As he got to the landing, he could see farther down, the Weasley family and Sirius were trapped on the staircase. The whole entire entrance hall was filled with Death Eaters, with dozens of bodies littering the floor. Spells and curses still flew from the kitchen and the Death Eaters were trying to make their way into the Order's meeting room but were having a hard time of it.

Harry rushed down to the Weasley's and Sirius, holding his child close to him. "Oh thank goodness you two are all right" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bellatrix is holding off the Dragon but I don't think we have much time" Harry explained quickly. "Take him Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to get you guys out of here"

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley gently took his child from him.

"Fawkes!" he yelled. "Fawkes I need you" In a burst of flame and song, Dumbledore's phoenix companion appeared in front of Harry. "Take Mrs. Weasley and any others that want too to Potter Manor, please"

Fawkes responded by sticking out his tail which Mrs. Weasley grabbed onto. She looked imploringly at her family, all of who looked away from her. "I'm sorry Molly, but you know it isn't in a Weasley to stray from a fight if he doesn't have to" Mr. Weasley said, nervously.

"All of you?" she asked, looking at each of her sons.

"Fraid so mum" Ron said.

"Sorry" Bill added. Molly bit back a sob as she looked at her four sons and husband. She nodded her had before grabbing onto Fawkes' tail.

"We love you mum" the four sons said at the same time.

"I love you to boys" she replied. She kissed Arthur quickly before Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flames. A few seconds later and the phoenix appeared again. Harry and Ron grabbed onto Fawkes tail, with the others grabbing onto them. With a burst of flame they disappeared from the stairwell and appeared in the kitchen.

Forty wands were pointed at them as they arrived. Upon seeing whom it was all but Moody dropped their wand.

"How do I know its really you?" the man growled.

"Put the wand away Mad-Eye, just make sure you don't put it in your back pocket though. Don't want you blowing off a cheek" Harry replied.

The man lowered his wand, a grin showing on his scarred face. "At least something penetrated that head of yours two years ago"

Harry grinned at him quickly before turning to Dumbledore. "What's the situation?"

"We can't beat them. They are far too numerous. Members are still flooing out of here, as you can see but soon our numbers will be too few to hold off the Death Eaters and those of us who are the last to leave will be killed." Dumbledore explained.

Harry looked around the room. The Weasley men (except Charlie who was in Romania and Percy who was still a git), Sirius, Remus, Aunt Michelle, Kingsley, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Mad-Eye and thirty other people he didn't recognize were the only order members left. Nine of them were lined up to use the floo and one was disappearing into the green flames. Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and nine other members were sending jets of curses up the staircase and at the Death Eaters.

"I can create a rune shield" Bill quipped. "It'll take me about ten minutes to set up, so you guys will have to cover me"

"Of course" Dumbledore responded. He motioned for those who were staying toward the staircase. Harry and Sirius kneeled down next to each side of the doorframe with Ron standing over Harry and Remus over Sirius. All four pointed their wands around the frame and up toward the Death Eaters.

"_Inflatus. Expello. Flavilla."_

"_Confringo. Pesante." _

"_Ampeto. Meharius. Flipendo." _

"_Flamen_. _Potente Multiplo Stupefy_."

Dozens of different color lights flew from their wands and slammed into the few Death Eaters stupid enough to stand in the line of fire. The Death Eaters returned fire, but none in the Order were hit. Soon it was just a standoff, with neither side straying into the line of fire.

Dumbledore ushered most of the Order to the floo where a large line stood. Fawkes trilled a song and immediately many members rushed to him, grasping onto his tail. "Please, Fawkes cannot transport so many people at a time. He's already tired from his previous two trips and the magic it takes to transport people like this. I'm afraid he won't be able to do many more" Dumbledore said, shooing the Order members away from his bird.

Bill drew some fire as he quickly rushed across the doorframe, but the four men had deflected all spells. The oldest Weasley used his wand to etch several runs along the molding of the door. When he was done a dozen runes littered each side of the molding and a red, translucent wall of magic sprung up in the doorframe. Spells of all kinds, the colors distorted by the magical wall, slammed into said wall. Harry wasn't sure but he thought several of them might have been Killing Curses.

Moody flipped the long table in the middle of the room over so it was resting on its side. The ones in the kitchen who would be the last to leave, crouched behind the table, many watching the magical wall warily. Bill started to etch several runes into the table's top.

Thirty minutes later and Michelle disappeared into the fireplace. Only eight Order members remained, as well as the four Knights that came to the meeting for the alliance announcement; Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur Weasley and Emmeline Vance and Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

"I'll go next" Fred stood up and walked to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of the low in quantity floo powder and tossed it in.

Just as he was about to step in, the red wall of magic failed and the Death Eaters, led by the Dragon burst into the room. Spells rained down on the Order members who deflected as many as they could.

Harry barely heard Fred say "Potter Manor" but he saw what happened afterward. One of the Dragon's spells got through their defense and Harry watched as it slammed into Fred's lower back, tossing him into the green flames as Fred let out a cry of pain.

George, who he could hear growl angrily, jumped to his feet and started casting powerful offensive spell at the Death Eaters. He took a few down before a Cutting Charm caught him in the face and he fell to the ground, moaning in agony.

"George!" Mr. Weasley quickly turned his son over and blanched at the long gash that went from his right temple, over his right eye, over the corner of his lip, past his jaw, down his neck and ended just above his collarbone, where the chest plate he wore defended his chest against the magic.

Dumbledore whistled loudly and Fawkes appeared in the room. Harry could see that the phoenix looked tired. Dumbledore pointed to George, who Fawkes flew over to. Wrapping his talons around the twin's arm, they both disappeared in a flash of flames.

"_Accio_ floo powder pot!" Harry shouted. The Black family used a delicately carved marble pot to hold the floo powder. Harry held it out to Mr. Weasley. "Grab a pinch, and run at the fire. Don't stop running, just toss it in a good few feet away, shout the name and run in. We'll cover you" The older man nodded his head and grabbed a pinch of floo.

Arthur jumped up and started running toward the fireplace. Immediately he was a target for the Death Eaters, but Harry, Ron and Dumbledore rose from where they crouched, casting powerful shield charms that overlapped each other and deflected most spells. Dumbledore swished his wand, conjuring wooden boards to intercept the Unforgivables thrown.

"You're up Tonks" Sirius said, pushing the pot of floo toward her. More Death Eaters poured into the room, and started to spread out. Remus and Kingsley tried to stop their approaches by pointing their wands out from the side of the table and casting as many spells as they could.

The Auror started to run but tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Sirius's shook his head in exasperation at his second cousin. He conjured a thin glass vial, poured some floo in and banished toward the fireplace. He then waved his wand and sent Tonks zooming toward the fireplace. Tonks let out a yell of surprise before shouting "Potter Manor" as she hit the green flames.

The flow of Death Eaters seamed to stop, as about a hundred or so Death Eaters tried to overwhelm the defenders. The other Death Eaters that had came into the house were probably ransacking the house and looking for more Order members.

Emmeline reached over and grabbed some floo before jumping to her feet. As she was halfway to the fireplace, the runes on the table overloaded and the table was blown to pieces, causing those crouching behind it to go flying to the ground. The running witch got slammed in the back with a Killing Curse, and fell to the ground dead.

Harry was quick to jump on his feet, dodging several jets of light that were aimed at him. He waved his wand in a wide arc, yelled something in Scottish Gaelic and watched as a pale green wave of magic erupted from his wand.

He didn't see the results because more spells were being thrown at him. The Orders five best duelist, and the two best Golden Knights fought harshly against the Death Eaters. The Dragon appeared in front of him, raising his deadly chained sickle in his hand. Harry, who only had his armor and wands on him, cursed silently.

Dumbledore was currently dueling about twenty Death Eaters, and appeared to be doing so with ease. Harry could see a couple of conjured animals attacking various other Death Eaters. Remus and Sirius had gone back to back and were currently surrounded, but appeared to be holding their own. Kingsley dueled half a dozen Death Eaters, with Moody a little bit to the left dueling about a dozen. Ron cut through the Death Eater ranks with his sword and wand, never staying still long enough to be drawn into a duel.

The sickle came flying through the air, but he deflected it with a blast of magic. Raising his left hand, the Sword of Gryffindor appeared out of no where. Harry swung the sword, hitting the part where the chain and sickle were attached, and sending the flying weapon off course. While doing that he waved his wand in a complicated pattern, sending hundreds of tiny bolts of yellow magic zooming at the Dragon.

The Dragon waved his arm upward, and the bolts of magic split down the middle and veered off toward the sides, missing Voldemort's second by several feet. The bolts of magic slammed into three Death Eaters who were currently dueling with Dumbledore, shredding through their robes and ripping into their bodies.

Dozens of jets of light came flying at Harry, who hastily erected a shield. Most of the spells were reflected into the ceiling or various Death Eaters. One passed through the shield like it wasn't even there, and Harry had to duck in order to avoid it. The sickle flew through the shield, shattering it in the process and the chain wrapped around his sword. Harry tried to pull on it, but his sword was torn from his grasp.

The Dragon retracted the sickle, sending a Killing Curse at Harry. The dark-haired teen conjured a pillow, which intercepted the curse and exploded in a cloud of feathers. The sickle came bursting through the feathers, the outer curve slamming into Harry's chest plate. He stumbled backwards and into the wall.

Again Harry saw the sickle flying at him, but he ducked just in time. The point of the weapon buried in the wall behind him, and standing up, Harry wrapped the chain around his arm. He gave the chain a forceful tug, ripping it from the Dragon's grasp. Grinning viciously at his opponent, Harry shouted "_Linjua" _while pointing his wand at the man's feet. The Dragon tried to jump out of the way, but the two spiraling beams of light slammed into the ground, and caused a huge explosion. Pieces of the floorboard were flung in the air, as the Dragon was thrown into the ceiling, before crashing heavily on the floor.

More Death Eaters started to pour into the kitchen, done ransacking the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Harry could see Mad-Eye's wooden leg catch fire. The fire started to catch on the man's trouser, and as the ex-Auror went to put out the fire, he got slammed with a Piercing Curse right in the chest. A bloody hole opened by the man's heart, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching the hole, while the fire spread up his pant leg. Dumbledore waved his hand and put out the fire for his friend, but couldn't do anything else for him.

They were pushed back toward the fireplace, forming a semicircle in front of it. Dumbledore focused on the defensive, while the rest focused on offensive. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus disappeared in the fireplace. Kingsley quickly went in next, followed by Ron. Sirius sent a fleeting glance at his godson before he too stepped into the green flames.

Harry started to inch his way to the fireplace, but a barrage of Killing Curses made him think otherwise. The two wizards were herded into a corner, neither getting the chance to get in an offensive spell. Thinking of something, Harry swished his wand:

"Accio Sword of Gryffindor" Screams of pain erupted from the Death Eaters that surrounded them. The blade of the sword emerged from a man's stomach, and with a loud squelching noise, the hilt also came out of the man's stomach. Right before the sword was to hit him, Harry concentrated and held the sword in his left hand as it disappeared from its flight and appeared in his hand.

Twirling the sword around, he deflected several burst of magic that were heading at him. He raised the sword and went to rush the Death Eater ranks when a burst of flame appeared at the side of his head. Sharp talons dug into his shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was appearing in the hospital ward of Potter Manor.

All of the beds were occupied and several more had to be conjured because there was a good amount of wounded. Fred and George laid next to each other, Fred on his stomach, George on his back. The Weasley family that was at the house, was all crowded around the twins, Mrs. Weasley sobbing heavily.

Dumbledore walked out of the room, and Harry followed him at a distance. The old man walked up to the garden on the fourth floor, and sat down on one of the benches. Harry could see tears leaking from the man's eyes. Dumbledore was responsible for the Order's deaths today, because he trusted a man no one else did, for reasons only he knew. It must have been bitter indeed to have a man, whose loyalties you've defended to your allies for twenty years, betray you the first chance he got.

Harry quietly left his Headmaster to himself and walked back down into the infirmary. He joined the Weasley's for several minutes. Fred's back was bandaged heavily and the same was with George's face and neck. Harry offered his condolences, before wondering where his child was.

"I've put him in his crib dear" Mrs. Weasley answered.

Harry nodded his head before leaving the hospital ward. The two first groups of bedrooms on the third floor were occupied by the Weasley family. With Fred, George, Bill and Charlie getting one grouping, and Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ron getting the other grouping. The common room between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room and Ron's had James's crib in it, because Mrs. Weasley was the one who took care of his son while he was away at school.

He arrived at the room and walked over to his son's crib, staring at his child as he slept. He didn't know how long he stood there, but after a while Ron came into the room.

"One hundred and twelve order members have been killed. That's a sixth of their number. And losing Mad-Eye must have been a real hard blow, he was second in command, the strategic leader and one of the top duelist" Ron said quietly. "Not to mention the lost of their headquarters"

"And the betrayal of one of their own, even if no one did trust him" Harry added. "When the members flooed out of there, they all went to different places, not to mention contacting those that weren't there. This attack will send them reeling, it will take them at least a week to reorganize and get in contact with everyone. And I think this is the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to strike. We should be on high alert for the next week. I'll tell the out of school Knights to cover the hot spots and put the Light Troopers on high alert"

** DAMN YOU LINE THINGY!**

"Remember, when conjuring an object, you have to concentrate on every detail of said object, for example . . . " McGonagall was cut off as twenty-six figures in her class, started to rub their arms anxiously.

"Sorry Professor but I think there is an attack taking place" Harry said quickly, showing her his tattoo, which glowed faintly.

McGonagall looked at her class, obviously flustered. Most of the class was rubbing their arms and looking at her anxiously. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop them, but if she dismissed the class like Potter obviously wanted her to, she would be keeping the secret of who were Knights from the rest of the class.

"Very well, class dismissed" Everyone got up quickly and ran from the room, though some faster then others. As soon as they were out of sight from the rest of the class, the Knights all activated their bracelets, waiting as their armor was assembled over their bodies.

"Armor on, answering call" a voice called out. Other voices said the same thing, Harry being one of them.

He appeared in the twins joke shop, a handful of the Knights already there. Lee looked at them all seriously.

"The alley is under attack. The Leaky Cauldron exploded and they start pouring in from over there, and then all of a sudden they start pouring out of Knockturn Alley too."

Harry looked outside as the rest of the Knight appeared. The one hundred Aurors who were guarding the alley, had split into two and were trying to hold the wave of Death Eaters. The Aurors managed to keep the Death Eaters at Knockturn Alley, in the side alley, but they were losing numbers quickly. The Aurors had stopped the Death Eater assault from the Leaky Cauldron at A few townspeople worked up the courage to help, but the rest were either running in panic or cowering in fear.

Harry looked at the fifty-four Knights in front of him, the twins still injured from the attack on the Order's headquarters yesterday. "I want you to do two things; Split up and help the Aurors and tell the shopkeepers, especially Ollivander, to pack up their merchandise and get to Gringotts, and don't forget about those in Ravuffdor Alley. I doubt we will be able to stop this assault. I'm going to get the goblins to help hold it as long as possible"

Harry broke out into an all out run to Gringotts, where most of the fleeing people seemed to run to. He pushed through the crowd easily, coming to a halt in front of ten goblin soldiers, their armor glistening.

"Vitriol!" he shouted. "Vitriol we have an alliance and I am seeking your help" The goblin soldiers looked at each other uncertainly, unsure as to why this human was calling for one of the highest ranking goblins in Gringotts.

They didn't have to do anything however, as Vitriol and Aurum, the President of Gringotts came out of a back room.

"Mr. Potter, what do you wish of us?" Aurum asked, staring at the young wizard.

"Diagon Alley is under attack, and we need help holding them off" Harry answered.

"Why should we bother? We are safe here!" Aurum replied.

"They'll come to Gringotts' and destroy you!" Harry snapped.

"Gringotts has wards so ancient and powerful not even Dumbledore and Voldemort combined could break through them!" Aurum boasted.

"When we formed an alliance, I asked, 'If you are planning to ally with me and I needed soldiers would you offer them? If we were having a battle against the Dark Lords forces would you send aid?' and you answered 'If you required aid that is within our abilities too provided then you will receive it.' Well this is within your abilities to provide and I require it. Honor your word, and help" Harry finished, staring the royal goblin in the eye.

It felt like hours before Aurum turned to one of the soldiers. "Gather Galleon and Knut battalions, prepare them for battle."

"Thank you" Harry bowed, before rushing out of the bank. Looking quickly at the two sides he saw that the light forces at Knockturn needed the most help. Large chunks of the two shops that stood at the entrance to the side alley littered the street, and that is what the Aurors and Knights were using as cover. Harry ducked behind a large piece of rock.

"Goblins will be helping" Harry explained to the fifty-three red and gold robed figures. He glanced over the rock and down the dark alley. There was a bend several meters down the alley, so only two shops were in his line of sight. Several dozen Death Eaters occupied both of those shops, and an unknown amount was around the bend. About thirty black robed figures lie on the ground, and Harry could see twenty-four red robed figures lying on the ground as well.

"It's a stalemate" one of the Aurors mumbled.

"Better then getting our asses handed to us" Blaise could be heard muttering.

"What are they doing?" Everyone peaked out from behind their cover and saw two narrow beams of green light connected in the middle of the alley. Soon a third beam joined the other two, and a glowing ball of energy started to form. Three other beams came into existence and the ball grew bigger and bigger. A shout was given, and the large ball of energy flew toward the Auror and Knight position.

The defenders all got up and quickly tried to get the hell out of there. The green ball slammed into the ground in front of their position. A green dome expanded from where the ball collided, sending everything it touched flying through the air. Various chunks of granite and bodies were tossed in the air, Harry included.


	7. Massacre at Diagon Alley

Chapter 7 Massacre at Diagon Alley

With all of the defenders knocked on their asses, the Death Eaters ran forward and into Diagon Alley. Green light flew from their wands, slamming into fleeing citizens and still down defenders.

Then a loud noise was emitted from Gringotts and looking up, the shocked Death Eaters saw seven hundred goblins, in gleaming armor, march out of the bank. Half of the goblins started to move toward the now destroyed Leaky Cauldron, while the other half ran down the steps as fast as their little legs could carry them. Several Death Eaters got over their surprise and blast Killing Curses into the little beings' ranks, but they could do nothing to stop the charge.

The goblins cut through the first few Death Eaters they reached, slicing cleanly through their bodies with swords of silver. The Death Eaters in the back of the crowd of black, started to retreat back to Knockturn Alley again. Goblins may have had strong defensive magic, enchantments and wards, but their offensive magic wasn't as strong as your average witch or wizard.

The Death Eaters who stayed and fought were cut down by the now overwhelming number of goblins. A few goblins tried giving chase to those that retreated back to the safety of Knockturn Alley but they were killed by a barrage of spells.

Harry sat up slowly, coughing blood and moving the stone that had landed on his chest. He winced at the pain in his ribs, and knew several of them were probably cracked. He looked around slowly at the various bodies littering the ground and steps in front of Gringotts. Several figures in red and gold were staggering to their feet, others still lay on the ground clutching an injury or just moaning in pain, and there was a good amount that wasn't even moving.

He looked over to Knockturn Alley and saw goblins standing on both sides of the alley entrance, and dozens of dead bodies, Death Eaters and goblin alike littering the floor. If it wasn't for the goblins, they would all probably be dead.

Blaise, Katie and Padma were currently helping out some wounded Aurors, and Wayne Hopkins was carrying, magically and physically, limp Aurors up the steps and into Gringotts. Several Aurors were already up and using their basic healing skills to take care of both Knights and Aurors.

Harry searched the ground around him for his wand, before seeing it lying several feet in front of him. He held out his hand, the holy wood flying into his grasp seconds later. Whispering a pain relieving spell, Harry slowly got back on his feet.

Looking next to him, he saw a head of black dreadlocks sticking out from underneath a large piece of rock. Harry rolled the rock off of the person, and looked down into the lifeless eyes of Lee Jordan. Waving his wand, Harry levitated the young man up in the air. He stopped on his way into Gringotts to levitate a dead Auror before moving both dead bodies into the lobby. He laid them down next to the pile of dead citizens and Aurors that occupied a corner of the lobby.

He didn't want to look at any of the faces of the dead, or the cowering citizens. The rest of the casualties had been moved out of the street and into Gringotts, leaving only the chunks of the two stores littering the ground.

"The floo is blocked, there is no way out of the alley" an Auror told him desperately. Harry just looked at the man grimly before walking back outside.

All of those who had injuries and still were able to fight, were healed quickly, and they were all ready for battle again. Some of them had serious injuries that weren't healed, just lessened, but those people didn't want to abandon the battle yet, so they gritted through the pain.

Before Harry could join the goblins, three loud explosions came from farther down the street. Looking over, Harry could see Death Eaters pouring out of three shops down the road.

"Of course, those shops are back to back with some in Knockturn Alley" one of the goblins said, cursing himself for not thinking of it.

The few straggling civilians were cut off from their only escape route, and started to flee the other way. Harry quickly rounded up the Aurors and Knights, and looked at the Goblins.

"Keep a good amount here incase they try coming from this way as well, but please send most of them to help us in battle" Harry didn't stay around to see their answer before leading the twenty-seven Knights and eight Aurors into the new crowd of Death Eaters.

"_Linjua!_" The two spiraling beams of light flew from his wand. Harry liked that spell because it was basically the strongest Explosion Hex known to wizard kind and could only be cast by mages or higher, which there were only thirteen in the world.

The two beams slammed into an unlucky Death Eater, exploding in a blinding light. The Death Eater who was hit by the spell, was disintegrated by the blast, while those closest to him had their skin and meats blown off their bodies. The ones on the outside of the blast range were thrown in the air, colliding painfully with the granite shops around them.

Dozens of jets of light flew at the defenders, some deflected, some hitting their targets. Since the Death Eaters outnumbered the Aurors and Knights, three to one, they kept their opponents on the defensive.

Harry quickly deflected another Bone Breaker that was aimed for him. His ribs were really starting to bother him. Not only that but he was constantly blocking curses from harming him, or those around him, giving him no time to breathe.

A barrage of curses flew at him, and he couldn't deflect them all. Just as a grey curse was about to slam into him, a reddish-brown shield jumped to life in front of him. The goblins came up, moving next to their human allies.

With the Goblins and their superior defensive magic, taking care of most Death Eater spells (except the Unforgivables which goblins couldn't block), the wizards and witches were able to go on the offensive.

Harry sent a spear of golden magic into the Death Eater line, sending one Death Eater flying before exploding in a shower of sparks against an orange shield. Not hindered by his spells lack of effect, Harry waved his wand in a complicating pattern. Hundreds of yellow tiny bolts of magic flew from his wand and right toward the Death Eaters. Some slammed into shields, emitting small 'ping' sounds as they hit. Others weren't blocked, and cut through Death Eaters like shrapnel, leaving several laying on the ground bleeding.

Harry was sticking to the more powerful and wide-ranged spells he knew. Banishers were good in single duels, but when versing a line of enemies it seemed smarter to use the Battle Magic he had learned from Dumbledore, which was more destructive.

Several spells slammed into the Death Eaters rear. Harry could make out a small group of civilians trying to cut their way through the Death Eaters, so they could get to the safety of Gringotts. A larger group of civilians who weren't fighting, were huddled several meters behind the small group that were fighting.

"Focus on the flank to your right. Push them back into the store" Harry ordered. Immediately all the jets of lights were directed at the right flank. The Death Eaters there tried to hold off against the barrage of spells, but they didn't have the power to block them all.

The one hundred goblins that were backing them up did a good job of deflecting every curse they could. When an Unforgivable did come flying their way, it was mostly blocked by a conjured object. Several did get through though, and Harry winced as Jack Dorny was hit by a Killing Curse.

Jack had been the only Knight who wasn't there since the beginning. That was because Jack had become Ginny's replacement, filling her shoes as an offensive member of her old fireteam. It was a shame, because even though he didn't have the eight months practice everyone else had over him, he still showed promise to be one of the better Knights.

Harry made three large X's in the air, one orange, one white and the other black. He tapped the center of each of the X's and they all shot forward. The white one slammed into four Death Eaters, knocking them all out cold. The orange one blasted aside almost a dozen Death Eaters before it splashed harmlessly against a green shield. Finally the black one caught three Death Eaters in the chest, and they all screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground.

The right side of the Death Eaters (well right to the Knights, Aurors and goblins, and left for the Death Eaters) was reduced slowly. Harry urged a group of six goblins and two Knights to kind of swing along the right side, so they would be hitting the Death Eaters from that flank.

The eight fighters did just that and now the Death Eaters were being attacked by three fronts. The small group of civilians at their rear, though only six remained out of the nineteen that had originally attacked. The eight who were attacking their left flank, and the ninety goblins and twenty-five wizards who were attacking their front gave the Death Eaters pause.

The more cowardly ones started to retreat into the three stores, and soon the others followed, fearful of getting cut down by curses. The defenders pressed their advantage and shoved the Death Eaters back through the hole in the store, through the shop in Knockturn alley and back into the dark and dingy alley.

The large group of civilians who had been trapped away from Gringotts all got up and ran to Gringotts, knocking each other over and bumping into the defenders in their haste to get to safety. The Aurors and goblins gathered the dead that littered the street from their side and started to carry them into Gringotts.

Looking over, Harry saw that the Death Eaters had tried to rush out of Knockturn Alley at the cross section between the two alleys. The goblins there had suffered a good amount of injuries, but the Death Eaters got it worse. Not knowing how many Death Eaters started the attack, Harry had no idea how many were left.

"Logan, go make sure no stragglers are left down that section of Diagon, and make sure Ollivander has taken all his wands with him. Justin, I want you to do the same for Ravuffdor Alley. Katie check on the situation of the others and report it back to me. If they have wounded, tell them to send them to Gringotts"

The three Knights nodded their heads before rushing off to do as he ordered. Harry looked at the remaining Knights around him and saw only fifteen others. He hoped no one besides Lee and Jack had died, though he wished those two hadn't died at all.

"Marco, see what wards they have up and the possibility of countering them. Blaise and Jason, I want you two to go into the twins' joke shop and pack away whatever merchandise you can. Pack up the stuff in their labs, first, because some of it is important to us" When Harry referred to the labs, he meant both the one for their joke shop and the one for their war merchandise, like Magical Grenades, Magical Chainguns and Personal Anti-Portkey Glove.

These three Knights also nodded their heads before rushing off. Harry didn't think they'd be able to hold Diagon Alley. With an unknown number of Death Eaters, who could probably get reinforcements somehow, he doubted they'd be able to make the Death Eaters retreat.

Katie came running back over to him. "It's a stalemate over there to Harry" Katie explained. "Aurors, Knights and goblins are hauled up in the Quality Quidditch Supplies and Eeylopes Owl Emporium, while the Death Eaters are in the apothecary and the cauldron shop. They said they'll try getting their wounded into Gringotts, but the minute they step outside they are open to attack"

"I got it, go to Fred and George's shop and get the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. When I give the signal, which will be red sparks, toss the powder in the area between the two positions. Make sure its well enough away from our position, so that when the Death Eaters cast spells through the darkness, they could be countered easily. That also means you'll have to instruct some of the Knights to stay back to defend against curses. Bring me some too" Before he could receive an answer, Katie was dashing towards the twin store.

"Once I get confirmation that noone is left in the alley, we'll be retreating into the bank" Harry explained to those closest to him. "We can't push back the Death Eaters, and it will be pointless to continue this stalemate for even a day"

Logan and Justin came running back to him, several stragglers stumbling behind them. "These are the last of them Harry" Logan said, motioning to the score of people that were now running into Gringotts.

"Good, go help Blaise and Jason in the twins' store" Harry said.

"Going" Justin replied, as the two rushed off.

Katie came running to him, handing him some of that Peruvian powder. She then dashed off, running to the other position.

Marco came trotting over, his face sweating slightly. "Those are some damn strong anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards Harry. Either cast by three mages, or by three dozen witches and wizards but I can't take either of them down by myself"

"That's alright, we are going to be pulling back into Gringotts in a couple of minutes" Harry answered. "Just have to wait on Blaise, Jason, Logan and Justin"

It took another eight and a half tense minutes before the four emerged from the building, levitating dozens and dozens of large boxes between them. Several Knights went over and assisted with the load. As soon as all boxes were inside the bank, Harry shot red sparks into the air.

Almost immediately Aurors came running down the alley, bodies levitated in front of them. Next came the goblins, their stubby legs moving surprisingly fast. Finally came the Knights, running backwards, deflecting curses and sending their own back at the chasing Death Eaters.

Harry tossed his own powder into the entrance into Knockturn Alley, enshrouding the whole area in darkness. Spells came flying from the darkness, which Harry and the few Knights that weren't already occupied, deflected easily.

A Death Eater came running through the darkness, but got slammed with a banisher and went flying backwards and out of sight. Two other Death Eaters tried rushing them, but they were cut down by goblin cutters, the goblins most effective offensive spell.

The Aurors from the other position, levitating their casualties ran into Gringotts, followed quickly by the goblins who were at both positions. Then the few Aurors that were left, out of those that fought beside Harry, scurried into the bank. Now only twenty or so Knights were left in the alley.

Half of them were still holding off the Death Eaters from the Leaky Cauldron, while the other half were holding off the ones in Knockturn Alley. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw some Death Eater come out of the three shops a little bit down to his right.

"_Zauberauw_!" The large, gold beam of light totally shattered the flimsy shields thrown up by the Death Eaters. The magic seemed to pass through the Death Eaters, the only indication that it had even hit them, was their robes catching fire. The beam of magic flew through the broken window of the first building and hit the wall between it and the second one. A loud rumbling sound filed the air as the two stores collapsed in on themselves.

The Knights from the Leaky Cauldron battle started to run up the steps, and Harry motioned for the Knights with him to do the same. Just as they reached the top step, a green ball of energy, just like the one from earlier, slammed into the middle of the steps.

Most of the Knights, including Harry dove through the doors, but some were tossed into the walls of the bank. Pointing his wand outside, Harry levitated the four unconscious Knights into the bank.

"Lock it down!" Harry shouted.

The doors of the bank slammed shut with a powerful bang. The sounds of powerful explosion filtered through the wall. Harry sighed in relief and looked around him. Hundreds of wounded and dozens of dead littered the lobby floor. Those with healer abilities were going around and doing the best they could.

The dark haired teen made his way over to Vitriol. "Is there a way out of here?" he asked.

"Through the tunnels. They lead to the Gringotts in Paris, two hundred and thirteen miles away (343 kilometers). With the speed of the carts, it would take us three hours to get there" Vitriol answered.

"Then we should load up the wounded now. Try to send a message to them, so they can have trained healers on hand. I'm not sure many of them can last all three hours" Harry answered.

"Call the carts! Load up the wounded and dead! Send a message to Paris!" Vitriol yelled.

Harry began to help load the wounded onto the carts that were being called. Some, who were in serious conditions, had to be accompanied by a healer.

A thin man ran up to the carts and tried getting on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked the man, incredulously. The man ignored him, and he had to throw the man to the ground.

"I'm getting on that cart" the man snarled, lunging at Harry. Harry pushed the man away.

"Only for the wounded" Harry growled. "Not for some mardy pussy like yourself"

"Screw them, I'm getting out of here now" the man went to lunge again but Harry jabbed him in the face. The man's nose started to gush blood and both his lips cracked, sending more blood dribbling down his chin. Harry watched as the man fell backwards. Two goblins who just came into the room, went to help the man into one of the carts.

"Leave him. This man will be one of the last to leave" Harry said, looking at both of the goblins. The two creatures shrugged their shoulders before each hopping into a cart.

The first cart started rolling, picking up speed as it went. One by one the carts started to leave before all were zipping down the tracks.

Harry returned to the lobby where over three hundred people and eight hundred goblins were still gathered. He approached the sixteen other Knights who weren't seriously wounded or killed in the battle.

He sat down next to them, but winced as the pain in his robs became evident.

"Are you injured Harry?" Padma asked.

"I think I might have cracked some ribs" he muttered.

"Let me take a look. Go on, take of your armor" Padma said, prodding his chest plate.

Harry pulled of his gauntlets, making it easier to work. He unstrapped his shoulder armor and set it on the ground. He next undid the straps that held his chest plate around his torso and let it slide to the ground. Underneath the armor he wore a black wife beater, which Padma then prodded him to take off.

The lower portion of his pectorals and the upper half of his abdomen was all an ugly black and blue. Every time Padma poked the area, he would hiss in pain, it really hurt. She tutted at him, reminding Harry of all the times he visited Madam Pomfrey.

"You sure as hell did crack some" she said, shaking her head at him. "I should be able to heal them good enough, though you'll have to wait for some potions and salves to get rid of the bruises and the rest of the pain."

"Thanks Padma" Harry said, as she tapped his ribs with her wand.

"This is going to be a long six hours isn't it?" she asked, referring to the time it would take the carts to arrive back here to pick the rest of them up.

"Extremely long" Harry answered.

* * *

When the carts arrived, there were twice as many as there was before. The French goblins had sent their carts as well. This meant that all eleven hundred of those left behind were able to fit on the carts and be transported to Gringotts in Paris. The goblins promised the shop keepers they would make a trip back for all their merchandise, but right now they were tired.

The trip was long and boring, and many fell asleep. As soon as they were off the carts, French healers were at their sides, examining them to see the extent of their injuries if they had any. British Aurors and French Constables(Aurors) were asking everyone questions as to what was going on and what happened.

When asked, Harry explained bluntly that Diagon Alley was no more. The Auror tried to press for answers, but Harry wouldn't answer. His ribs were still aching and he just wanted to get home.

"Où sont vous prenant mes Knights" Harry asked one of the healers. The healer looked at him in surprise before answering.

"Albus Dumbledore stepped in and is having them all sent to the Hogwarts infirmary instead of St. Mungo's" she answered in English.

"Thank you" The healer nodded her head, showing it wasn't a problem.

Harry went over to the sixteen Knights who weren't injured. "The rest are being sent to Hogwarts. I think it would be best if we left as well. I'll go ask the goblins if we can use the floo"

The goblins in fact had no problem with it at all. Making sure all of his Knights had left, Harry stepped into the floo as well, stumbling as he arrived in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had all of the uninjured Knights gathered in his office, and appeared to be waiting for Harry.

"I've owled Mr. Dorny's parents and told them they needed to come here tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you were there Harry. I leave notifying Mr. Jordan's family up to you or the Ministry, which ever you prefer.

"Mr. Weasley, the youngest, is currently in the hospital wing struggling for his life due to a very serious head injury. Ms. Miller might not survive and if she does it is unlikely she will be able to use her legs for the rest of her life and Mr. Hopkins is currently waiting to see if his left arm and his left eye can be saved" Dumbledore peered at them all from over his glasses, noticing the ill looks on the faces of everyone he looked at.

"Most of you are still in school. Already four of you have died, and who knows how many more will join them before this war is over. You risk your lives to fight in something you are only involved in because you were born into it. Hopefully future generations won't have to go through the same. May you build a better future then your ancestors did. You are dismissed"

Every Knight said a farewell to the Headmaster, before they all moved out of the room. It wasn't spoken, but it was agreed upon that they would all be going to the infirmary where twenty-nine of their comrades laid, two dead.

Harry sat by Ron's bed with Hermione right next to him. Neville and Luna were on the other side of the bed. Harry was desperately trying to pool his magic together to heal his three friends. However, after using high powered spells and not getting a proper chance to rest during the four hours the battle took place, he didn't have enough energy to properly heal all three of them, only one. He knew right off that bat he would choose Ron to heal.

But would that make him a bad person? I mean sure Wayne would lose his arm but Independence might not survive either. He knew Independence and he liked her. She was good for a laugh and Harry like being around her, but Ron was his best friend.

Harry felt someone stand behind him and looked up to see Neville standing over him. "You don't have enough energy do you?"

Neville was one of the few people who knew about his healing ability's ability to work on others besides himself, his ability to force it out of his body and onto others.

Unable to answer, Harry just nodded his head. "One" Was the only word that left his lips. Neville nodded his head in understanding.

Then he did something Harry didn't expect. Neville placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. A glow of light, blue and gold twirling around each other in a show of light, was emitted from Neville's hand and Harry could feel energy that wasn't his own, being pumped into his body. His magic, being aggressive and stronger then this new intrusion, went to reject it from his body, but Harry stopped it. Neville was giving him the energy needed to heal all three of them.

After a minute, Neville fell to the floor unconscious, and Harry, his body pumping with energy it wouldn't absorb and energy he wouldn't let go of, shook uncontrollably. Unsteadily the shaking teen got onto his two feet. He held out his two hands, one pointing at Ron , the other pointing at Wayne and Independence, who lay next to each other.

Green magic, eerily reminiscent of the Killing Curse flew from his hands. Those in the room screamed as the green magic enveloped the three mortally wounded teens. Harry pumped all of Neville's energy that was in his body, as well as as much of his as he could, through into the magic that was pouring out of him, until he passed out.

* * *

Neville and Harry didn't wake up until four days later, both of them in magical coma. After the green light had gone down, Madam Pomfrey, her two new apprentices, and the three Healers brought in from St. Mungo's had found that most injuries Ron, Wayne and Independence suffered were gone. Wayne's left eye was suddenly... an eye again and his left arm was no longer mangled beyond belief. The fractures in Ron's skull simply disappeared and Independence's spinal cord was suddenly attached again. It was only then did anyone realize exactly what Harry had done, and how Neville had played part in all of this.

Under the care of Madam Pomfrey's apprentices, Harry and Neville were taken care of while their body's replenished their magic. Fleur Delacour had quit her job at Gringotts once her relationship with Bill fell through and went after her true passion, healing. In order to become a proper healer she needed a four year apprenticeship. The only problem was no female wanted a quarter-veela as an apprentice, and all males wanted her for a different reason. Luckily Dumbledore was able to convince Madam Pomfrey to accept her.

At the same time Madam Pomfrey was training her replacement, Penelope Clearwater. Penelope at first went into the Ministry with her boyfriend Percy, but after the misguided Weasley son had turned on his family, she had cut all ties with him and quit the Ministry. Since she was adept at healing and it appeared the most appealing out of all the options she could choose from, Penelope had decided to apply for a healer apprenticeship. It was by pure luck that she came upon Madam Pomfrey when Pomfrey was at St. Mungo's looking for an apprentice to train as a replacement.

The public was in a fit of panic with the lose of Diagon Alley. The Ministry was going to be paying for several of the shops to be opened up in Hogsmeade, namely Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts and Eyelops Owl Emporium. The hundred or so people that had flats in the alley, like Bill Weasley, and those that lived above their store, like the twins, would be living in a soon to be constructed apartment building in Hogsmeade, with a years rent provided by the Ministry.

All of Fred and George's merchandise and supplies had been sent to Potter Manor, where they commandeered a quarter of the potion lab to work on their stuff, through most of the day. After all they know longer had the business of Diagon Alley to worry about, though the Hogsmeade business did jump by fifty percent, but Angelina, Alicia and Katie could handle that.

The twins were in the middle of two big inventions that could revolutionize wizardry warfare. One of them could even introduce a new group of soldiers into this war, that is if only they could get Bill to do the runes for their prototypes.

When the New Year came, nothing in the United Kingdom would be the same.


	8. Tis’ the Season to Be Plotting Your Enem

Chapter 8 Tis' the Season to Be Plotting Your Enemy's Death

"Is it ready Severus?" Voldemort looked at his Potion Master.

"Of course my lord. The chamber is ready. The tub has been filled and the sacrifices have been acquired." Snape answered.

"Good" Voldemort walked through the large oak doors in front of him, and came into a large stone chamber. A large tub full of a black liquid and surrounded by a outline of blood stood in the middle of the room. In a circle around the tub stood thirteen smaller circles, that had been drawn on the ground in blood. Inside of the smaller circles stood thirteen girls robed in white cloth. Each of the girls was trying desperately to get out of there, crying loudly but some invisible force prevented them from leaving their circles and prevented the girls from being heard.

Disrobing himself, Voldemort walked forward and stepped into the tub. Standing in it, he held out his arms. "All Hallow's Eve, the time when the evil that resides on the Earth is at its height. Through the magic of old, and the magic of new, I call to those who do not venture into the light. I offer you thirteen virgins, in their thirteenth year of life."

Black light shot out from the circles off blood, obscuring the view of the thirteen girls. Ear piecing screams came from the circles, shattering the barrier that prevented the girls from being heard. After a minute or two, the girls dying shouts were cut off altogether. When the light faded none of the girls were in the circles. All that was left was the cloth they wore, no longer white but soaked red with blood.

"I offered thirteen virgins all in their thirteenth year of life, for some of the power you wield; death, destruction and strife." Black arms reached out of the liquid Voldemort stood in, grasping onto his arms, shoulders, even digging into his skin. The thing once known as Thomas Riddle let out a loud scream of pain, as his skin was punctuated by sharp claws. The arms all gave a mighty tug and Voldemort disappeared into the black liquid.

Snape looked at the water in shock, and went to run to the tub to get his master. As he reached the edge of the tub, he was thrown backwards by pulsing magic. All he could do was watch the calm black liquid anxiously.

It was an hour later before the liquid began to ripple. Suddenly, something jumped out of the liquid. Snape stumbled backwards in shock, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

The thing in front of him wasn't Voldemort, at least the Voldemort that entered this chamber. First of all, he was taller by at least half a foot, making him about seven feet tall now. He also looked stronger, there was no bulk in the muscles, but he just looked stronger. One of the biggest differences between the new and old Voldemort, was the large black and leathery wings sticking out of his back. His red slitted eyes, were glowing, honest to god glowing. Before they just seemed to glow, but now they actually did glow, they glowed with frightening power.

"Snape" The person in question shuddered at the voice that spoke to him. It was deeper and darker then it use to be and it seemed almost demonic. "Bring me a new robe. A bigger one. I don't want others to know of my new appendages yet. If Potter thinks that he is the only one with surprises up his sleeve, well he has another thing coming to him"

Severus scrambled quickly out of the room. While the man was gone, Voldemort waved his hand at the wall. A beam of grey light, larger then normal flew from his hand and slammed into the wall, creating a large crater in the stone. He summoned his wand from his old robe's pocket, snatching it out of the air as it flew toward him. He gave his wand a wave and watched as a grey beam the size of a grown man shot from his wand and decimated the wall it hit.

"It seems wandlessly I'm at half my power, but that's still as strong as a Moderate Warlock." Voldemort mused. "Until we meet again Potter. Until we meet again"

* * *

"Welcome! If you look around the room you will see those that compose my inner circle, well those that are not currently hauled up in a Ministry cell on Level 10" Voldemort motioned around the room.

Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow, were cousins who had married each other. Both were High Sorcerer/Sorceress when it came to power. Both were also squat and lumpy looking, probably a result of their family's inbreeding, which also probably led to Alecto being sterile. They avoided Aurors and moved to Romania at the end of Voldemort's first reign, but came crawling back when their marks first burned.

Ferdinand Gibbon was a half-blood pretending to be a pureblood. His power level was Low Sorcerer, and he had a nice size fortune that he inherited from his muggle father when the man passed away. He used this money to hide himself away in the muggle world in till his master came back.

Severus Snape use to be very important in his position as a spy. However, since he no longer fulfilled that role Snape wasn't as useful as he liked to think. He was a High Sorcerer and an average dueler, but he was really only good for potion making.

Fenrir Greyback was the most savage out of all his Death Eaters. Although magical, at a Low Wizard power level, the werewolf rarely used his wand in his day-to-day life. If nothing else, the man was brutal, effective and loyal. If Potter didn't get involved in the issue, Fenrir would of won all the werewolves over to the Voldemort's side. As it was, he only had his pack of thirty werewolves.

The newer members of the group consisted of the four most powerful members in it. The Dragon was an ex-Wizard Ninja from Japan. He was competent in both muggle and wizard ways of fighting. He was a High Warlock, making him the third most powerful magic user on the dark side. The Dragon was the Commander of the Shadow Soldiers.

Marcel Aiton was the son of Lucifer Aiton, the leader of his French faction of Death Eaters. The man was a Low Warlock and because of his upbringing knew every technique there was to dueling, as well as fencing. Voldemort made Marcel a Lieutenant of the Shadow Soldiers.

Ginevra Weasley, the youngest member there at sixteen, was probably the fourth best fighter. Not only was she competent with her wand, her magical power of a Low Warlock giving her a nice edge, but she could also fight using a variety of muggle weapons as well as her hands. Not to mention all the other techniques she was drilled in by Potter before she betrayed him, it made her rise quickly in the Death Eater ranks. Voldemort made her a Lieutenant of the Shadow Soldiers.

The second most powerful member of the group was a man known by Reaper. He was from Egypt originally and new dozens of ancient curses, long forgotten. His power level was a Moderate Mage, just a few points lower then Dumbledore. He was the second most deadliest with a wand, and his only weakness was muggle unarmed combat, because he was a master with a sword. Reaper was extremely good at stealth and disguise. He preferred to work alone and was the Dark Lord's best assassin.

Tizir Rinoxev was the prince of the Dark Elf clans. He was the most powerful of the Dark Elves when it came to magic, his power would be equal to that of a Moderate Warlock. His skill with a sword was only matched by the Dragon and Reaper out of all the Dark Lord's men.

Duj'Gru was the High Warrior of the Nglaugo Plains. The Nglaugo men battled amongst themselves to prove who was the alpha male. If you were the alpha male, you were the king of the Nglaugo. Duj'Gru was the beta male, which made him the High Warrior. Besides his power level being that of a High Sorcerer, he was one of the more competent fighters of the inner circle.

Necrodihok, was the Tylashian Chieftain's son. Though probably one of the smartest to sit on the inner circle, Necrodihok was one of the weakest fighters on it. Tylashians may have been magical creatures, but that did not mean they could use magic. This left them at a disadvantage when it came to fighting.

Finally there was Faith Delacroix, who was the ambassador sent by the Vampire Clans. She was a magic wielding vampire, High Witch in power. She was also above average when it came to fighting. However, it was her diplomatic skills that made her valuable to both the Dark Lord and the Vampire Clans.

Five old and eight new. Of course once Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, Merrick Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Rudolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange were rescued from Ministry custody it would shift to eleven old and eight new.

"Tomorrow we shall deal a crushing blow to all of those who stand against us. The world will tremble in fear at our might. The second of our three foes will be dealt a crushing blow tonight and can only pray for their survival, though they do not even know of their destruction."

Voldemort looked at the thirteen people in front of him, smiling a truly evil smile. His look was mirrored by everyone in the room, though non looked as truly evil as Voldemort did. They still looked evil of course, but Voldemort had copyrighted looking THAT evil and allowed none to look as evil as he did without suffering heavily.

"Have you three gathered your soldiers?" he directed the question at Tizir, Duj'Gru and Necrodihok.

"Of course" Tizir answered.

"They can't wait to spill the blood of our enemies" Duj'Gru replied. Necrodihok just nodded his head in answer.

"Excellent. Alecto, Amycus, Ferdinand how are my Death Eaters? Are they ready for tomorrow's mission? I doubt any of them have ever been involved in something so monumental." Red eyes turned to the three senior Death Eaters.

"Of course my lord. Though not nearly as skilled as others in your service, they are still willing risk their lives for our cause and for you my lord. We have taught them as much as we could in the terms of Battle Magic, and all of them know how to cast the Mega-Explosion Hex, the newest spell one of your loyal subjects had created." Gibbons answered eagerly.

This pleased Voldemort and he turned to his vampire ambassador. "Have the clans deemed this strike worthy enough to send warriors?"

"The clans have sent one hundred and twenty five of its warriors and have placed them under your command. They will arrive by midnight" The female vampire answered.

Although not nearly as many as he had hoped, the vampires would help greatly in the upcoming battle. Already he could taste victory and it tasted like blood.

"Dragon, Ginevra, Marcel. You three are to gather your forces tomorrow at nine ay- em. We strike at noon." Voldemort dismissed his inner circle. If he was lucky, Potter would be there and then the little brat could see what it meant to wield true power.

* * *

"How can you expect to take on Shadow Soldiers when all nine of you can't even take on me?" Harry shouted as he sent another one of the Knight Dragons flying through the air.

The leaders of the other group of Knights, nine in total and known as Dragons, were currently sparring with Harry. They weren't doing as badly as they usually did. They use to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter. Now they were just getting their asses handed to them, no silver platter in sight.

"You keep trying to over power me. You can't. Find a new strategy. If one way doesn't work, you adjust and you find a new way!" Harry nailed one with a strong sleeping spell, putting the witch down for the count. He deflected a serious of banishers and stunners before returning fire.

"Shields don't always work, especially if your opponent is more powerful then you are. Remember you can always avoid the spell. Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge. The five D's of Dueling." Harry explained for the tenth time as his stunning spell crashed through one's shield like a bullet through paper.

Five minutes later the nine Dragons were all laying on the floor in various states of unconsciousness. Harry was healing a small cut on the side of his arm from where he got nicked by a Cutting Charm. He was powerful enough where the stunner that had hit him earlier, only left him dizzy for several seconds.

Waving his wand, he revived all of the Dragons. "Congratulations. You've guys landed two spells on me, which is an improvement from your last thirty-seven training sessions in which you didn't land any" The Dragons didn't look to thrilled at the news. They were suppose to be the best of where they were from, but all nine of them were getting their asses handed to them by one wizard, even if he was a mage.

"Blaise, can you come over here!" Harry said, beckoning his third in command. "I need them to spar amongst themselves, but all nine of them couldn't even handle me. Would you be able to take on the odd man out?"

"Of course" Blaise replied, smirking at the nine people who stood in front of Harry. Harry paired them up, trying to match those with the same skill level against each other. None of them were as good as Blaise so he found himself picking the best one and hoping the man didn't mind going against someone with a good amount more skill then him. The man outmatched Blaise in power, but Blaise was a vicious dueler.

He watched them duel, pointing out mistakes, applauding smart moves and praising creativity. When he had first watched them duel, four of them were sticking to the etiquettes of proper dueling, like you saw in tournaments. Faced each other and bowing, those type of shenanigans. It was what they were taught in the pureblood society, so they didn't know any better.

Three of the Knights were purebloods, five were half-bloods and the last was a muggleborn. When pureblood said they were more powerful then muggleborns, they were half right. Percentage wise, there were greater chances for muggleborns to be above the Wizard/Witch level then a pureblood. However, most of the Moderate Warlocks and higher were purebloods, and it was rare for a muggleborn to have that much power.

This was due to the bloodlines. Harry had powerful ancestors so it was only natural he himself was powerful. Hermione, who didn't have any bloodlines to follow from, had to rely on a new gene in her pool to provide her with the magic, and it was rare that the gene, forming itself, would be able to create so much power. Add to that the gifts passed down in pureblood families. The Black Flame, Slytherin parseltongue/parselmagi and Zabini Teleporting were all examples of these gift.

"Enough. You all still have places you need to improve on, but that is a lot better then what you were like when you first came here. I can go on and on telling you of things you should improve on, but I find myself tired of repeating the same things over and over again. I hope that over time you will learn some of these things I've been trying to teach you for weeks, but you've seen unable to adapt too. In order to help you improve on these things, I'm going to be giving you several duels I participated in, for you to critique and learn from. Each of you will get one, and when you come back here again, you'll swap memories.

"I have a mission for you and your Knights. Voldemort has safe houses and bases all over the world. I've learned from a spy he has at least one safe house and one base in each of your domains. If you can find the location of one of these places and eliminate it, I will reward your Knights with a rare prize.

"But take heed. If you have any doubt in your mine, any at all, that your Knights are not ready, then I forbid you from even attempting to complete this mission. Sure, some of your Knights might die during this war, but you don't have to speed up the process by sending them on a mission not fully trained. I will allow you to work with the other Knights groups in your section, provided your target is to big for you to handle your own. When you have completed this mission, which I will give you a month to complete, then you must show me a pensieve memory of your raid." Harry finished, staring all of them in the eye.

Some of them looked excited about the prospect. Harry had kept the other Knight groups on a strictly defensive strategy. He had told them that once he felt that they themselves were ready, he would offer them several situations where they could go on the offense. If they proved themselves on this raid, then he would give them several more to go on. Once it seemed they were competent enough and could handle the attacks, Harry would allow them to do things on their own, provided they gave him reports every week of their activities.

He handed out the vials that contained his memories. In them were the fight he took part in on Privet Drive, Alpha Battalion's battle in the graveyard, the males of Alpha Battalion's capture by Bandits, his rescue of Alpha Battalion from the Bandits, the Battle for Hogsmeade, the Battle for Hogwarts, the Battle for the Grimoire Realm Portal, the attack on the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and the Diagon Alley Massacre.

* * *

Head of Aurors, Gaiwan Robards walked into the Minister's office to see his long time friend and coworker writing furiously on a piece of parchment. Rufus looked even worse now then he did when he was Head Auror.

Robards carried four rolls of parchment under his arm that the Minister had requested. When Robards sat down in the seat across from Rufus, the man finally looked up and gave the Head Auror a tired smile.

"Did you bring the information I asked for?" Rufus asked.

"Of course Rufus. I have them right here. Would you like to view them, or should I read them out to you?" Robards questioned.

"Read it please. My eyes are to sore to read anything else right now" Scrimgeour answered.

"Right. We currently have 1723 Aurors employed. 50 of them have been assigned to Hogsmeade, 75 to Azkaban and 19 to Hogwarts. The Ministry in Ireland has 426 Aurors, while the Ministry in Wales has 284 and the one in Scotland has 256. We ourselves currently have 613 Aurors stationed here. There are 110 Hit Wizards, 18 in Scotland, 19 in Wales, 32 in Ireland and 41 here in England. The 81 Unspeakables are of course stationed here, and can be called upon to fight in an emergency situation, like the last war. The troops the United States sent us, the 30 Magical Marines, 45 Enforcers(Auror) and 20 Renegade Agents(Hit Wizard) are all stationed here. The troops the French sent us, the 75 Constables(Aurors) and the 40 Bounty Hunters(Hit Wizards) were assigned to the Ministry building in Wales. The troops sent by Canada, the 60 Aurors and 45 Hit Wizards are stationed in Ireland. Finally we have the troops from Australia, the 70 Aurors and 40 Hit Wizards, that are stationed in Scotland. Our fighting force is 2339 Aurors, Hit Wizards, Unspeakables and Foreign troops ready for combat." Robards finished his explanation.

"Are any new recruits being trained?" Rufus asked.

"No sir. Ever since the last batch in Auror, no more have signed up"

Rufus rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I have reports that Voldemort's Death Eaters alone number five thousand, ands that only here in the United Kingdom! We have a population over twenty-thousand magical people, over the age of 17 in the United Kingdom. Surely some have to be interested?"

"Most are to afraid to die, or to bring the Dark Lord's wrath down upon their families" Robards answered.

"Could we try a draft? Like the muggles do in time of war? Make families that have more then one magical child, send one of them to be trained as an Auror?" Rufus pondered.

"Support for the Ministry would decline sharply. People may want to stop Voldemort, but none of them are going to do anything that severe to help us win" Robards replied.

"What about Dumbledore and Potter's forces? If I could just find out where the hell they meet I could bring the two forces under Ministry control and bolster are numbers. I heard Dumbledore has at least six hundred skilled fighters and Potter has over one thousand-five hundred that know how to fight. Not to mention these Golden Knights. They get more respect then the Aurors do! Hell even the Aurors are awe inspired by them!" Rufus was frustrated.

He had been appointed to assure the United Kingdom's safety from Voldemort. He however, did not have the man power nor the money to do it. The Ministry subsided on donations, tax on bank accounts, the interest their bank account generated and the money from dead family lines.

"All I know is both have headquarters under Fidelius Charm. From what I've heard about Potter, his headquarters is also the biggest refugee place from the war. There is also the fact that he has several other bases set up around the United Kingdom."

"Well find out where one of them is. I want one under surveillance by the end of January" Rufus ordered.

"Yes sir"

"And I want you and our Public Relations official to get together to increase interest in becoming an Auror. God knows we need the man power"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully as he read the report from Sirius. Sirius and Alastor were the leaders of the Sparks. The Sparks were the Order's fighters. It became apparent during the attack on their headquarters a little over two months ago, that not all of the members were capable of holding their own in battle.

He had instructed Sirius and Alastor to find those who had promise in fighting and to train them. That was a little over half the number they had left, two hundred and fifty. The rest were moved to jobs as medics, researchers and potion making among other things.

According to Sirius, the training was going well but they didn't know how they would hold up in an actual attack. During the attack on Grimmauld Place, several of those who were being trained as Sparks had panicked and fled from battle. Sirius was right to be cautious.

The Dumbledore family had a average size house at the edge of Hogsmeade that had been spared during the attack on the village last April. He had made that home into the new Order headquarters, casting the Fidelius Charm and making himself secret keeper, just like with the old headquarters.

It had taken them almost a month to round up Order members. Many of them had tried to go into hiding after the attack on Grimmauld Place, and a few had even tried to flee the country. It took almost two hours to convince the only Hit Wizard in their ranks, that Albus wasn't really Voldemort in disguise, and that his jig was indeed not up. The man was very paranoid, worse then Moody really, though he didn't shout "Constant Vigilance!" at odd intervals.

Why Dumbledore remembered one time he had overheard Poppy Pomfrey gossiping to Minerva about the only time she was "intimate" with Alastor. Right before their "release" Mad-Eye had shouted "Constant Vigilance" and had scared Poppy so much she had bucked the ex-Auror off of her...

* * *

"Advance guard, line up. The rest of your, form up behind them" Voldemort ordered.

One thousand Death Eaters formed fourteen lines in front of the fourteen fireplaces in the stone chamber. The first two rows of twenty-eight Death Eaters were the advance guard. They would clear the flooing zone and secure the area for the rest of the troops.

The Dragon, Ginevra and Marcel had all sent him word that they would be beginning their attacks in fifteen minutes. This was the cue to start sending his men to his target. He had to cause some chaos in the main one, so they couldn't respond to the others ones and limit the amount of people he would be killing.

"Move quick, move swiftly. Catch them unaware and kill them while they stare wide-eyed" he commanded. The advance guard flooed away, and the rest waited for several minutes before Voldemort felt a tingle in his connection to the Dark Mark on all his Death Eaters. "The rest of you go, now!"

The rest of his attack force started to floo through and Voldemort watched them with a sinister smile.

* * *

A/N

The average Dark and Wild Elf would be about a Low Sorcerer if they were human, with the average Light Elf a Moderate Sorcerer. Most elves are rarely above average. However humans could reach higher power levels then the elves, making the few humans who did have power levels in the High Warlock levels and above, some of the most magical powerful beings on Earth.


	9. Celebrate With a Glass of Your Enemy’s B

This chapter will just be the basic run downs of the fight. Give you a little info on what's going on and setting it up for next chapter, where I will be writing out the actual fights.

Chapter 9 Celebrate With a Glass of Your Enemy's Blood

It was a normal day at the British Ministry, well at least as normal as being in a war could get. The five hundred employees of the Ministry, not in the Law Enforcement, and who were working today, moved about their business. The ninety-five witches and wizards sent by America, 45 of them Enforcers(Aurors), 20 of them Renegade Agents (Hit Wizards) and 30 of them Magical Marines, had been given their own offices, which they all currently occupied, as well as paid rooms in Stupefy Suites, the most luxurious hotel in Magical United Kingdom.

The Law Enforcement was working at full capacity today, with 613 Aurors and 41 Hit Wizards, not including the Americans, as well as the 81 Unspeakables if they were needed. The Minister, Rufus Scrimegour, was currently discussing with his council on what to do about the Order of the Phoenix and the League of Dreams. With 830 trained fighters currently in the building, the Minister felt as secure as he could possibly feel.

The seven fires signifying arrivals, flared green emitting seven black robed figures. Noone noticed them at first, until an elderly witch who was going to depart, spotted the white mask and screamed.

Although silenced by a Killing Curse, her scream alerted those on the floor to the problem. The people who were departing were unable to escape as Death Eaters started to come out of that fireplace as well. Eric Munch, the wizard sitting at the security desk, pressed a button that resided underneath his desk.

Eric then stood, drawing his wand. However, before he could do anything he was immediately cut down by a Killing Curse. After a minute, no one who occupied the Atrium to the British Ministry actually worked there. The fireplaces kept spitting out black robed figures, crowding the Atrium.

In Level 2, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a loud alarm blared, alerting the Aurors and Hit Wizards that Death Eaters had invaded the Ministry. Immediately the lifts were locked down, trapping those who were currently using the lifts, inside with no way to get out.

Gawain Robards, Head of the Aurors, formed up a team of five Aurors and sent them up the stairs to see what the situation was. Above them was the Minister's office, as well as the office of all of his council members and the department heads. The Minister had twenty Aurors that were his own personal guard.

One of the Aurors who had went upstairs, came stumbling into the room.

"Death Eaters, hundred of them" the Auror rasped, blood was pouring from his nose.

The Minister of Magic, his council, the department heads, as well as the secretaries on his floor came into the room soon after. Fighting could be heard on the staircase.

"The floo has been blocked, I fear we are trapped" Arthur Weasley said. "The Minister's guards are trying to hold them off, but they won't last"

Amelia Bones immediately took action. "Open up those lift doors. I want you to start bringing up Ministry personnel from the lower floors. Alert the Unspeakables, and try to secure that..." She was cut off as a trio of Death Eaters came charging into the room. The three Death Eaters were immediately slammed with dozens of curses.

"Take cover behind the cubicles!" Robards yelled. "Minister, I think it would be best if you, your council and the department heads went into the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It is the farthest office from the stairs and would probably be the safest place for you to be"

* * *

Voldemort watched as the last of his Death Eaters went through the floo. Motioning to the Shadow Soldiers behind him, he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. The first team of twenty-one Death Eaters had been to secure the Atrium and make way for the rest of the force. With the Head of the Floo working for them, it had been easy getting his Death Eaters into the Ministry. To bad the Minister and department heads had private floo that only allowed passage out, or else those would of been the perfect places to enter from. Though he suppose shutting them down would have to do, giving everyone in the Ministry building no way to escape.

One-thousand Death Eaters had just went through the floo and that was only two-thirds of his forces. He still had the two hundred Shadow Soldiers that were starting to floo over, two hundred Dark Elves who had come over from the portal in their mountain chain and seventy-five vampires. Not to mention himself, though he would be the last to arrive, making sure his followers had secured most of the building before flooing over himself.

It was time to show the world his power, and what better way to do it that to cripple the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic, and plunging the UK under his control? Not only would this crush the morale of the rest of the light side's morale in Britain, but it would also convince countries that joining him was a wise move.

* * *

The Irish Ministry in Portumna, Ireland, another branch of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic, was built differently then the one in London. The Ministry in Portumna was like Diagon Alley. It was a long cobbled street with buildings on each side. The Departments were specific sections of the alley, with each sub-office getting its own building in its department sections. At the back of the alley was the office of Governor Caden Williams, who was like a sub-minister here in Ireland, not the actual Minister, as well as the department heads. Three hundred and fifty employees, who weren't part of the Aurors or Hit Wizards, occupied most of the buildings that lined the alley.

The Aurors had the largest building in the alley, one that took up half the side of the alley it rested on. The Hit Wizard building right across the street was a quarter its size. Portumna had 426 Aurors, 32 Hit Wizards and 60 Canadian Aurors and 45 Canadian Hit Wizards. This brought their number of trained fighters to 560.

The first few Shadow Soldiers into the alley were noticed immediately from the few employees who were going to leave the alley. Their screams filled the air before silenced. Marching forward, the Shadow Soldiers grew in number before soon six hundred of them occupied the alley. Groups of them split from the main bunch and ran into the buildings they passed, slaughtering all they encountered. Behind the Shadow Soldiers came three hundred Death Eaters, who would be acting as the rear guard, since the Dragon, the leader of this strike, wasn't confident in their abilities to battle Aurors and Hit Wizards. The Dragon himself was nowhere to be seen, but he would be arriving later and he would be bringing a surprise with him.

* * *

The Welsh Ministry building in Cardiff, Wales was a large square building, three stories in height, and a basement. The three floors were occupied by the two hundred and thirty non-Law Enforcement employees that worked there. The basement was home to the 284 Aurors, 19 Hit Wizards, 75 French Constables(Aurors) and 40 French Bounty Hunters(Hit Wizards), adding up to 418 Law Enforcers.

The arrows that collided with those in the lobby, gave none of them time to scream warning to the others in the building. The rest were blissfully unaware as the hundred Dark Elves that were to secure the ground floor entered the building. Spreading out, muffled screams emitted from the rest of the employees on the ground floor as they were swiftly killed, none putting up a fight.

Ginevra Weasley, the leader of this mission, motioned for her three hundred and fifty Shadow Soldiers to move to the double doors that led to the staircase to the basement. She then motioned for the three hundred Death Eaters to move to the upper two floors, each and everyone of them knowing to kill everyone they came upon.

It was sheer luck that a rookie Auror was heading ground level when he was. His dead body rolling down the stairs and landing heavily on the ground, gave the Aurors and Hit Wizards several second warning of what was going on.

As the Shadow Soldiers rushed into the large room that occupied most of the basement, they were met with dozens of curses, which they returned. Over a hundred desk littered the floor and provided perfect cover for the Aurors as they tried to push back their enemy.

* * *

Unknown to the muggles, there were actually six floors to the government building in Moray, Scotland, not three. The top three floors, hidden from muggles were occupied by the Scottish Ministry. The fourth floor (or third floor if you consider it ground floor, first floor etc and not first floor, second floor etc.) of the building, or the first floor occupied by the magical government, was the floor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 256 Aurors, 18 Hit Wizards, 70 Australian Aurors and 40 Australian Hit Wizards sat at their desk going over paperwork, or stood amongst the rooms many aisles, conversing with each other. Above them the two hundred other employees went about their business, none of them knowing the danger they were about to be in.

If the muggle guards in the lobby noticed the three hundred green robed figures, two hundred black robes figures and one hundred and fifty red-furred creatures walking to the stairwell. they didn't say anything. Nor did they say anything about the fifty pale and gaunt people crowding into the six elevators.

When the six elevators reached the fourth floor, few Aurors paid any attention to the chiming of the six lifts. The few that did, immediately recognized the threat that came through.

"Vampi..." the Aurors shout was cut off as his throat was slit and he gurgled on his blood.

Marcel Aiton, the leader of this mission, strolled through the lobby of the ground floor cheerfully. His green leathered robes did not draw the attention of the muggles because of muggle-notice-me-not charms places upon his robes. Although Voldemort would let them live even though he hated them, the Dark Lord knew there would be severe repercussions if muggles found out about magic.

"Today," he said to himself, "the world will truly know fear"

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt thought it would just be a simple day at the Ministry, fill out some reports, talk about the good looking female Aurors with his squad around the water-cooler, you know the usual boring day. After the attack on Diagon Alley two months ago, the Dark Lord had been keeping low.

What he didn't expect was an attack on the Ministry building. He didn't expect he would be battling Death Eaters throughout the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, as he tried to rescue the people that worked on that floor.

He was given a task force of thirty Aurors to evacuate the floor below their position. Twenty of the Aurors were to hold the Death Eaters at the staircase, while the rest were suppose to search the floor, disable any Death Eater they came upon, and rescue any worked they found.

That quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse throughout the level, as the Aurors tried to find hiding workers and escort them to the lifts so they could go to where the main bulk of the Ministry's forces were and Death Eaters just tried to be pains in the ass.

A jet of light flew over the black wizard's shoulder, and Kingsley ducked into a doorway. He came into a small office with a witch was cowering behind her desk, peeking over at the Auror. Kingsley ignored her and looked out the doorway. Two Death Eaters were approaching his position quickly.

He aimed his wand out them, and let loose a hail of silent stunners. The jets of red light slammed into the two dark robed figures, every light hitting its mark. With the two figures laying on the ground unconscious, Kingsley approached the witch.

"Come on, I bringing you up a flight" Kingsley said, gruffly. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the woman's arm. She got up, her legs shaking violently as he led her to the doorway. He glanced out both ways, before making a run to the right.

A Death Eater stepped into the hallway, to the right of him. The woman let out a loud shriek, but he kept dragging her along, giving her no chance to slow down. The Cutting Charm, that was aimed for his neck, slammed into his right arm as he raised it to cast a shield, cutting through his Auror robe and leaving a large gash in his forearm. He curled his hand around his wand, and punched the Death Eater as hard as he could in the face. The Death Eater's mask cracked in two, sliding of the Death Eaters face, before the unmasked man slumped to the ground.

When they came to a T-intersection, Kingsley pulled the witch left to where the lift was. He could see seventeen Aurors standing guard over the area, three were no where in sight.

"Where's Johnson, Finn and Barber?" he asked as he approached them.

"Finn and Barber are dead. Johnson got hit by a Cutting Charm in his stomach, and we couldn't stop the bleeding. Sent them all up." one of the other Aurors replied.

Kingsley just nodded before leading the witch over to the open lift doors. He poked his head in one of them and looked up. The elevator itself was up on the first floor, and he was currently looking at the bottom of it.

"I need a pick up!" he shouted up the shaft.

A blonde head poked out a floor above him, and nodded its head. Seconds later a blonde hair wizard descended down on a broom. Kingsley found himself helping the woman onto the back of it, before watching the man tug the broom, and making it rise higher.

"How many have we rescued?" he asked.

"Thirteen. Twenty-six have been reported dead. Sixty-one employees who work on this floor checked into work" an Auror answered.

Kingsley nodded his head at that. They still had twenty-two people to save. He turned around and walked back the way he had come. When he came to the intersection, he made the right and walked down the hallway he was walking down before.

None of the remaining office's had occupants in them, which left only one room down this section to check. The room in question was actually a large room containing about thirty large, wooden desk.

Walking into the room, Kingsley had to immediately dive behind a desk as five Death Eaters shot spells at him. From what he could tell, before he had to dive for cover, they had at least one person at their feet that they were torturing.

The desk he was hiding behind went up in green flames, and the black Auror found himself rolling behind another desk. One of the Death Eaters shouted "Reducto!" Knowing what was about to happen, he dove to the side, sending several jets of light at the Death Eaters.

The Reductor Curse shattered the desk, sending splinters everywhere. None of Kingsley's spells hit their mark, all being deflected away by shields. Kingsley banished five of the heavy desk at the five figures. The first one slammed into two of the Death Eaters but the rest were shattered into millions of splinters.

Tapping himself on his head with his wand, Kingsley disillusioned himself before crawling to hide behind a new desk. The desk he was just hiding behind blew up in a shower of splinters.

"Where'd the bastard go? Where did that black bastard go?" one of them shouted. Several other desk blew up, as the Death Eaters aimed at random, letting destructive curses fly from their wands.

"Come on out little Auror. I've got four reasons why you should get your ass out here. Soon to be three if you don't show yourself in thirty seconds" one of the Death Eaters snarled loudly.

Kingsley looked out from the desk he was hiding behind. One of the Death Eaters had their wand pointed at four figures lying at his feet, while the other two swept the area with their wands.

The minute he cast a spell he would reveal himself, so he would have to try to take them out quickly.

"Twenty seconds" The Death Eater drawled. Kingsley crawled forward, going from desk to desk. "Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." Kingsley was fifteen feet away from the three Death Eaters, he couldn't risk going any further without them noticing his outline as he walked. "Four. Three. Two."

Still crouched Kingsley silently cast 'Incarcerous' three times. Before th Death Eaters could react, they were all bound with thick ropes. Now visible, Kingsley rose from his crouch.

He looked at the four figures lying on the ground, two of them Obliviators and the other two part of the Magic Reversal Squad, were lying on the ground, all of them twitching. He levitated their bodies up into the air before looking at the five Death Eaters.

The two who were hit with the desk weren't moving at all, while the ones in the ropes struggled furiously. He looked at them without remorse and aimed his wand at their wrist. When Kingsley left the area he left behind two dead Death Eaters, and three Death Eaters dying from cuts on their wrist.

When he arrived back at the lifts, he was met by nine anxious looking Aurors. "Thank god your back Kingsley. All Aurors have been ordered to stop their searches and to fall back to Level Two."

"What? Why?" Kingsley asked.

"They used some type of ultra explosion hex on the Aurors guarding the Department of Magical Sports and Games. Killed fourteen of us. We already have about sixty casualties and more seem to be coming in every couple of seconds. Lister, Roman, Phillips and Harrison are dead, and most of the other employees on this floor have been reported as dead, as on all the other floors. You've got the only four unaccounted for right in front of you." One of the Aurors explained quickly.

Another Auror had gone to the lift and ordered pick ups for four. Two guys came down on brooms, and took one each, promising they'd be back for the others.

"What about the rest on this floor?" Kingsley indicating himself and his fellow Aurors around him.

"We took another charge by some Death Eaters. Flannigan, Muller, Teeman, Baggs, Rooney and Unger were killed, and Reilly and O'Connor suffered some injuries. I already told you about Lister, Roman, Phillips and Harrison. The other five who were searching the floor have already pulled up, and we were just waiting on you"

* * *

They stood in two lines, thirty feet apart. The red robed Aurors facing off against the green robed Shadow Soldiers. The cobbled street of the Portumna Ministry was already littered with potholes and scorched marks caused by spells, as well as dozens of dead bodies.

Spells flew from both sides, shields and conjured items used to block as much incoming fire as possible. When the fight had begun the first row for both sides were cut down quickly, Killing Curses flying from both sides right off the bat. The space between the two sides hummed with magic as hundreds of spells, and dozens of different colors shot between them.

To Frank Wilbur, as he lie on the ground, bleeding heavily from his stomach, the fighting reminded him of wars he read about before he knew he was magical. You know, two hundred years ago when both armies would face each other in lines. One would take a shot, then the other while the first one is reloading and they just repeated the process until one side either retreated or charged at the other. Except this time the bullets were spells, they were being shot at a faster rate, and you could actually block spells.

Suddenly a small green orb was floating above the Shadow Soldier ranks, a beam of green light attached to it. More beams joined the first one and soon over a dozen green beams were attached to the rapidly growing org.

"Shields!" An Auror Captain shouted. "Throw up your strongest shields!" Dozens of shields, bronze, silver, gold, and white ones, all sprung to life around the Aurors.

The green orb flew forward, and struck six lines back in the Auror formation. It shattered the shields it hit, like your mothers favorite vase when you knock it on the floor. The unlucky Auror that the orb hit, disintegrated as the orb exploded outwards in a wave of magical energy. The various shields of those closest to the impact didn't even stand a chance as the green wave of energy blasted through them, pulverizing the Aurors that hid behind their bronze and silver and gold and white shields. None of them had a chance for survival the minute the orb hit.

The farther away they were from the origin of the blast, the better the Aurors chance to survive, though some who were more powerful magic wise, were able to survive closer to it, then those who were weaker and farther away. Many were tossed through the air like rag dolls, colliding with fellow Aurors and brick walls.

During the confusion of the blast, the Shadow Soldiers had cast a barrage of Killing Curses at the Aurors, and few noticed it. Items were quickly conjured, but they were destroyed by the first wave, leaving the Aurors vulnerable to the second. When the green wave of energy died, thirty-three Aurors had died, twenty from the blast of energy, and thirteen to Killing Curses.

* * *

"I wanted those Aurors dead by now" Ginevra snarled, her lips curled in anger.

"We can't take the staircase without suffering heavy casualties ma'am. We've already lost seventy-three men. By the time we secure our exit point of the staircase we'd probably lose a good hundred more men" The Shadow Soldier explained.

"Have you tried the Mega-Explosion Hex?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. We don't have a clear shot at them and we don't know if we inflicted any casualties yet"

"What of the Death Eaters? Have they killed everyone else?" The red haired vixen, tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"They are finishing up the last floor. Several pockets of resistance formed up once people realized what was going on, and it took them several minutes to put them all down" The green clad figure in front of her answered.

"Have they suffered any casualties?"

"Forty-six" the man answered.

"Fucking shit! Can't they do anything right? They had the easiest part of this damn mission! And we can't even take out the fucking Aurors? Is anything going to go right today? Merlin!" The Shadow Soldier cringed away at his commanding officer's anger. She was known for kicking her underlings in the balls when she got angry.

"Try to flood the Aurors out. Get all your men to fill that basement with water." Ginevra ordered. It probably wouldn't work, but it was the only solution she could come up with right now. She needed more time to think, for Voldemort wouldn't be happy if she failed to eliminate these Aurors.

* * *

The fourteen Hit Wizards left from the Moray Ministry building, three from the United Kingdom and eleven from Australia, took a breather as they killed the last of the vampires. The blood-sucking bastards had killed forty-four Hit Wizards and seventeen Aurors before they were finally put down. Seconds after the Vamps had first entered the floor via the elevators, Shadow Soldiers, Death Eaters and some weird looking creatures had rushed out of the staircase. While the Aurors dealt with the new threat, it was up to the Hit Wizards to eliminate the deadly vampires.

Judging from the screams coming from above them, it didn't seem likely that many of the other employees had survived. They had seen several, mostly those from the Department of Magical Sports and Games, flying from the building on their brooms. Since their was no ministry to react quickly to this, dozens of muggles will be telling stories of people on broomsticks later in the day.

Over by the doorway to the stairs every piece of furniture on the floor had been piled to provide cover for the Aurors. Limp bodies lay in several areas, and several Aurors lay on the ground bleeding to death, as other Aurors desperately tried to stop the blood flow.

Some pompous looking French git appeared to be in charge of the Death Eaters, Shadow Soldiers and red furred creatures. He shouted orders in English, with a light French accent and the others tried to hastily fulfill the French guys wishes.

Suddenly a large green orb flew through the doorway, and slammed into the ground in front of the desk. A wave of green lit up the room as the defense were either tossed into the air, or vaporized completely. Few Aurors managed to throw up shields in time, as others were thrown backwards as the force of the energy slammed into them.

* * *

"Harry! Albus!" Sirius came bursting into the room looking frantic. "The Ministry has been attack!"

"Which building?" Albus asked, standing up quickly.

"All of them. Over a thousand and two-hundred are reported to be at the London building. Portumna has about 900 attackers and Cardiff and Moray have over seven hundred!" Sirius explained quickly.

"I hope your training has paid off Sirius. Ready the Sparks." Albus ordered.

Harry called together Ron, Susan, Terry, Hermione and Neville to him. "Susan, Ron ready your platoons. Neville I'm going to ask you to get Alpha Platoon ready as well. Terry go get Gavin from the Lion's Den tell him to bring his Light Troopers with him. Hermione, go round up what ever Light Troopers you can. All four of the Ministry buildings have been attacked so let's make this quick!"

By the time Harry put on his armor and made his way outside, all of the Knights were gathered and the last of the Light Troopers were making their way over. Dumbledore came walking over with his fighters as well.

"Voldemort is reported to be in London" Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded his head, that was where he was going to go. When everyone was gathered there were 56 Knights, 750 Light Troopers and 180 Sparks, not including Dumbledore.

"Alpha Platoon and 300 Light Troopers will be moving out to London. Delta Platoon and two hundred and fifty Light Troopers will be moving to relieve Portumna. Beta Battalion and a hundred and fifty Light Troopers will assist Cardiff, while the remaining three hundred and fifty Light Troopers led by Gavin, go to Moray" Harry instructed.

"Sirius, I want you to take fifty Sparks to Portumna. Remus take forty Sparks to Cardiff. Alastor take thirty Sparks to Moray. I'll be taking sixty with me to London." Dumbledore ordered.

"Good luck..." Harry trailed off. There was nothing left to say.

They all knew their was a high probability they were going to die but they marched to battle anyway. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins all showing the greatest trait of the Gryffindor house, courage, as they prepared to go to battle. Though right now, no one cared about which house you were in. They only cared about whether or not they could rely upon you to come through in the clutch. It wouldn't be good to trust someone to watch your back, only to have them freeze up when you aren't paying attention.


	10. Ministry Woes

Chapter 10 Ministry Woes

* * *

**Primary Ministry Building of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic, Londond, Britain**

"Where exactly is the atrium located Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for several seconds before walking forward twenty feet. "Here" The Headmaster pointed to the ground below his feet.

Harry nodded his head and motioned for Marco to step forward. The brown haired teen walked forward and pointed his wand at the asphalt.

"Adaperio" A black beam shot out of Marco's wand and formed a circle in the asphalt. Soon the black circle disappeared and in its place was a hole in the ground, leading into the Ministry Atrium filled with Death Eaters.

Harry and five other Knights activated the _Reducto_-powered magical grenades they held in their hands and tossed them into the crowd of Death Eaters. They quickly stepped away from the hole, ushering others out of the way as well. It didn't take long for a loud boom to be heard, and parts of the asphalt near the hole to crack and fall, widening the hole.

Harry glanced in and saw the area covered in blood, bits of flesh, chunks of asphalt and pieces of black robes. "_Scourgify_" Making sure his spell got a large portion of the mess, Harry dropped into the hole with the others following him. They had blown apart a large portion of the Death Eaters in the Atrium.

"_Inflatus! Flavilla! Meharius! Ampeto!"_ Harry blasted the dazed Death Eaters that stood before him, not giving them a chance to get over their shock at having seen their comrades get blown to pieces. The other reinforcements didn't waste anytime in taking out the remaining Death Eaters either. It only took two minutes for the rest of the Death Eaters in the atrium to be put down, with none putting up an effective resistance. They took down two hundred Death Eaters, and only one person had been hit by a dangerous spell.

A tingling feeling was emitting from Harry's scar. Closing his eyes, he sensed out Voldemort's magic and pinpointed the Dark Lord's position.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort. He trying to get into the Department of Mysteries. I can feel him" Harry replied. "Snake Squad form up on me. We are going as far down as possible"

"Wait for me Harry, I'll come with you" Dumbledore said. The old man turned to a angry looking woman wearing a red and yellow dueling robe. "Miriam, lead the Sparks while I am occupied." Dumbledore ordered.

"Lets move." Harry and Dumbledore led the nine Knights down the staircase. When they got to Level Two, there had to have been several dozen Death Eaters crowding around the doorway.

"They got reinforcements!" A Death Eater shouted loudly, spotting Harry and Dumbledore as soon as they came into view. "Alert Lord Voldemort that Potter is here!"

"_Linjua!_" Harry and Dumbledore both shouted as the Knights blocked the incoming curses. The two separate pairs of spiraling light collided inches from each other and decimated a large portion of the Death Eaters.

"We can't push through that" Dumbledore announced, sending a jet of grey light sailing into the ceiling. "Let us retreat, Voldemort already knows we are here and right now he is all that matters"

Harry conjured a piece of wood to block a Killing Curse. "Katie, Marco make sure our six is clear. Independence, tell the rest we're coming back up and to get in defensive positions"

The three Knights rushed off to fulfill his orders. The rest of Snake Squad, and Dumbledore proceeded to slowly walk up the stairs, deflecting the jets of lights shot at them. Although they were more powerful, Dumbledore and Harry had no chances to get an offensive spell in.

By the time they reached the Atrium, a crescent shaped defensive line had been formed several meters in front of the visitors entrance, with a gap in the middle. Harry, Dumbledore and Snake Squad took their places in the gap.

The first figures to emerge from the staircase was not Death Eaters, or even Shadow Soldiers. They were the remainders of the vampires that had accompanied Voldemort on this strike. Fifty-three left out of the seventy-five that had originally come.

"_Geàr Mór Tonn_!" Harry waved his wand in a wide arc. A pale green wave of magic flew from his wand. The magic slammed into half a dozen Vampires and left large gashes covering their bodies. However, all it did was slow the vampires down.

The more experience fighters launched various forms of the Cutting Charm, aimed for the vampires neck. While this was good, few of them hit because the vampires just ducked the spell. Some were smart and teamed up with someone. One would launch a cutter at the things neck while not even a second after, another would launch one at chest height. This way, when the vampires ducked the first one aimed for their neck, they would just put their neck in the spot where the second one was aimed for.

That appeared to be the most effective way to deal with the vampires, because two dozen of them fell to the onslaught, their heads rolling around on the floor before turning to ash.

"Draw them to you Knights!" Harry ordered. Unlike the others, the Golden Knights had been trained by an ex-Vampire Slayer, one of their own Kyle Clarkson, and they had learned everything he had to teach.

As one the Knights stepped forward and raised their wands. Silver lights shot out at incredible speeds and collided with nineteen of the twenty-nine of the vampires. Although not lethal, the silver lights were extremely annoying for vampires and it would definitely get the vampires running for the Knights.

Harry drew the Sword of Gryffindor and blocked the lunge at his stomach. Twirling around the next attack aimed at him, he hit the vampire attacking him with a powerful banisher that sent the creature flying at the fountain. The pointy hat of the goblin acted like a magnet to the vampire. The vampire's eyes opened wide as the golden tip of the goblin's hat penetrated through the back of the vampire, and out its chest, right where the heart is. Within seconds the vampire started to shrivel up before quickly turning to ash.

Harry turned around, only to have the blade of a sword cut through the basilisk hide covering his bicep. A large, bloody gash appeared, staining the gold armor. Harry faced his attacker and parried an attack aimed for his neck. Back and forth they went, slashing, lunging, parrying and blocking, like a deadly dance.

Harry went to lunge forward but saw his opponents eyes shift to something behind him. Harry ducked just in time to see a sword flying over where he just stood. Turning around he saw six vampires leering at him.

* * *

While the Knights were busy killing vampires, dozens of Shadow Soldiers and Death Eaters came in to engage the Light Troopers and Sparks. Spells flew from both sides as they engaged in magical warfare. 

It was ten minutes into the battle, as the two lines moved together and the battle broke out into individual duels, that Voldemort arrived. Dumbledore was dueling with thirteen Shadow Soldiers and Harry was dealing with seven Vampires, neither able to intercept the Dark Lord as he blasted a Spark into pieces.

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Marco Chambers, both of who had just finished off their own duels with a pair of Vampires, saw that neither Dumbledore nor Harry were able to engage Voldemort, and nodding at each other, both moved to intercept the Dark Lord before he could do any more damage.

Justin was a High Sorcerer at 89 who excelled at sword fighting and was very agile. Marco was a High Sorcerer at 82 who was extremely fast at spell casting. Neither of them thought they had a shot at even hitting Voldemort. But if they could keep him occupied enough for either Dumbledore or Harry to finish their opponents and come over, then they would probably be saving dozens of lives.

"_Expello. Flipendo. Lugo. Confringo. Electrify. Reducto. Stupefy_" The spells flew from Marco's wand the second he had a clear shot at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord deflected the spells with ease. Voldemort looked at the two teens, both of them Golden Knights, with a hint of interest and a lot of disdain on his face. While he wondered who these two teens were, stupid enough to challenge him, it didn't matter. He was more powerful then even Potter. What hope did these two have?

Voldemort waved his wand, aiming for the blond haired one, sending powerful jets of light flying from his wand. He was a little surprised when the teen expertly dodged his spells, twisting his body to avoid the dark magic.

The brown haired teen shot spells at the fastest pace Voldemort had ever seen, quicker then even his own spell casting. A dozen jets of light flew at Voldemort, who waved his wand downward. The dozen spells suddenly changed course and shot into the ground, sending pieces of the dark polished wood flying into the air.

Justin put away his wand, took his sword from its holster and held it in front of him. Ducking a jet of green light, he rushed at the Dark Lord and swung his sword in a small arc. He cut through the fabric of Voldemort's robes as the dark wizard jumped back from the attack.

A trio of spells slammed into Riddle's side, sending the man stumbling some. While he had been focusing on Justin, Marco had nailed him with some Bludgeoning Hexes. Fortunately for the Dark Lord, his robes absorbed some of the power, and his natural magical defenses absorbed even more, leaving the spells at a quarter power.

Voldemort growled in anger. These two were nowhere near the level of even Potter and they had already landed hits on him. The time for fooling around was over.

Justin lunged, his sword slicing through the air. Voldemort twisted his body so the sword cut through where he just stood. Using his left hand, the Dark Lord clamped down on Justin's grip on the hilt. The blond hair teen struggled as the Dark Lord strengthened his grip, breaking the bones in Justin's finger.

Twirling his wand, Voldemort deflected the spells sent at him, back at Marco. The quick spell caster barely dodged out of the way of his own spells and wasn't able to dodge the black jet of light that slammed into his chest.

Marco's armor and ribs caved in, due to the power of the spell. The metal and bones that were suppose to protect the upper organs, wound up doing the opposite as the caved armor and ribs crushed the lungs and heart. Marco's body was lifted off the ground before slamming into a wall, slumping to the ground dead.

Looking at the pain filled face of the teen, whose hands were being crushed by his own, Voldemort smiled a truly evil smile. This is what he lived for. Voldemort put the tip of his wand against Justin's head and muttered "_Reducto_"

Justin's head exploded in a shower of flesh, bone, blood and brain. The Dark Lord didn't even flinch as a jet of blood hit him in the face and dripped down to his chin.

"Two more of your Knights down Potter, fifty three more to go" Voldemort whispered, before cackling madly.

* * *

Harry ducked down, before jumping back up and lashing out with his foot. The heel of his boot, caught a vampire in its face, and sent the creature sprawling backwards. Moving quickly, he moved his sword in a blur, deflecting the series of strikes by the two swords that sought to decapitate him. Dodging just in time, Harry spun around and sent his sword slicing through the neck of the vampire that just tried to cleave him in two from behind. 

As one the remaining six vampires jumped at him, their weapons raised. Harry lashed out with his magic, sending a pulse of energy through the air that chucked the six vampires a good ten feet. While they were down, he caught one in the neck with a Cutting Charm, severing its head from its body.

"Two down, five to go" Harry muttered as the others quickly got to their feet and ran at him. Harry waved his wand in a circular motion above his head.

A large piece of rope appeared in the air above the charging Vampires. The rope quickly floated down and tightened itself, trapping a pair of the vampires. Harry stepped forward, and lashed out with his sword. The attack was blocked, and the dark haired teen found himself rolling out of the way as two swords cut through the air he just occupied.

Coming up on his feet, Harry let loose several cutters at the three advancing vampires, as he moved closer to the two that were tied up. When he got close enough, he cut off both the vamps heads, taking another two out of the fight.

Suddenly Harry's scar started to burn, and the teen almost cried out in shock. He looked over in enough time to see Voldemort blast Marco into a wall, where the teen slumped to the ground with his armor caved in. Next thing he knew, Justin no longer had a head.

Harry growled deeply in his throat. He turned to the three vampires and attacked them with his magic. None of the vampires stood a chance as their bodies were crushed by the powerful magical energy rolling off of Harry.

With a yell, Harry found himself running at Voldemort. He jumped off of the fountain, magical energy swirling around his fist. Voldemort jumped backwards as Harry's fist collided with the ground. The dark wooden floor underneath Harry's hand was obliterated, as the ground in the vicinity of Harry's fist was shattered into splinters and tossed throughout the air.

The Dark Lord took several steps back from the angry teen and prepared himself for the duel that was to follow. Harry threw his sword as hard as he could, sending it flying at Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped to the side, and with speed Harry didn't know the...thing had, the Dark Lord grabbed the hilt of the sword as it was flying by him. Harry eyes widened as the sword was thrown back at him. He jumped in the air, raising his legs in a split and watched as the sword soared underneath him and embedded itself into the gold statue.(1)

Putting away his holly wand, Harry withdrew his second wand, made of wood from the Whomping Willow. "_Kugelzaubere_!" Harry shouted. The thin jet of silver light was swatted aside easily by Voldemort.

"Come on Potter. I'm the most powerful Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin himself! Do you really think that simple spell could defeat me?" Voldemort taunted.

Riddle's eyes widened some in surprise and he threw up a black dome that cackled with magical energy. A golden beam of light, the size of Hagrid, crashed into the shield. The dome and it occupant moved back several feet as Harry's spell pushed against it, trying to break through. Soon Harry's spell lost its energy and dissipated, and Voldemort dispelled his shield.

"Will that do?" Harry asked innocently.

Voldemort's answer was several powerful spells that made Harry's skin tingle. Harry reached down and wrapped left hand around the robes of a wounded Death Eater. Heaving with all his strength and ignoring the scream of terror, the green eyed mage lifted the Death Eater into the way of the curses.

Ignoring the blood that had splattered on his face, Harry banished the mutilated body at the Dark Lord. Voldemort just flicked his wand upward and the body was carved in two, both halves careening to the sides and missing the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord retaliated with powerful dark curses, meant to tear Harry apart. Harry raised a shield, but it was shattered by the first curse. The Boy-Who-Live had to dive out of the way of the curses. More curses were thrown at him and Harry went to swat one of the weaker looking ones away, but the power of the spell was to great for him and he found the bones of his fingers snapping in two.

"Argh!" Harry screamed a he dropped his wand. Cradling his right hand underneath his left armpit, he scooped up his wand in the only hand he had that was still functioning properly. Jumping backwards, Harry avoided a well aimed Cruciatus Curse as it slammed into the ground.

Moving to his left, the Boy-Who-Lived shot a series of silent Bone Breaking Hexes. Voldemort swatted them away with ease, laughing at Harry's attempts to hit him. Stepping to his right, Voldemort let loose a Killing Curse.

Harry twirled his wand and the water from the fountain formed into a thick shield in front of him. The Killing Curse hit the water, which hissed as most of it was turned to steam. With a quick thought and a wave of his wand, Harry had turned the remaining water into a chunk of ice and banished it at his enemy.

As soon as the block of ice shot forward, Harry swished his wand and pointed at the statues of the fountain. Newly made, the five gold statues jumped from their positions and lined up behind Harry. He gave them their commands with a thought. The goblin, house elf, centaur and wizard all raced forward, intent on killing Voldemort, while the witch acted as his guardian.

Voldemort twirled out of the way as the centaur went flying pass where he just stood. With a flick of his yew wand, the goblin was shattered into thousands of pieces. Dodging both spells from Potter and three golden, animated statues, Voldemort said something in Ancient Egyptian while aiming at the wizard who was currently diving at him.

The golden statue was pulverized, the solid gold becoming nothing more then powder. A small jet of light, the color of red wine, flew at incredible speeds toward Harry. Before Harry could react, the golden witch jumped in front of the curse. The statue exploded in a shower of gold pebbles. Harry brought his arms in front of his face, as his armor was dented from the shrapnel.

Moving his arms away, Harry didn't have time to dodge the curse that slammed into his shoulder. Hitting right underneath the shoulder armor on his left side, the magic of the spell tore through the basilisk hide. Harry cried out as his skin, muscle, cartilage and bone were all cut through. The curse stopped just short of severing his whole arm off. Blood squirted from the wound, covering the ground with Harry's blood.

Falling to the ground, Harry looked up to see a jet of green light zooming right for him. He closed his eyes for the inevitable and waited to die. His death however did not come, and opening his eyes, he could see that Dumbledore had taken his place dueling Voldemort.

Padma was at his side in an instant, quickly stopping the blood flow and bandaging up the wound. She didn't say anything, though her face showed despair and sorrow as she healed the nearly fatal wound.

Looking around, it looked like they were winning this struggle. Few Death Eaters and Shadow Soldiers remained in the Atrium. Grinning slightly, as the thought of victory seemed good, Harry started to drift into unconsciousness. The loud scream in his ear however, broke him from his descent into dreamworld.

It appeared that a trio of trolls had been dropped down into the hole they had created earlier. They were back to back, giving the light wizards no shot at their backsides.

And they weren't just regular trolls. Each one wore six inch thick armor that covered their chest, thighs and biceps. Large helmets covered most of their faces. In their right hands, the trolls carried a weapon, two with large spiked maces and the last with a heavy stone hammer. In their left hands the trolls carried large shields, as wide and as tall as the trolls themselves.

The trolls barely fit inside the Atrium, not that it seemed to matter to them. Each of them swung their weapon, catching Light Troopers and Sparks in their killing blows.

Those that could, shot their most powerful spells, which just seemed to be absorbed by the shields of the trolls. One of them with the spike mace, swung it wildly and caught a Light Trooper in its swing. The woman screamed in pain as the spikes easily punctured through her body, and then the heavy ball slammed into her.

A group of six Knights all aimed their wands at the same troll. Six powerful jets of light flew from their wands and collided with the troll's shield. The sound of metal ripping filled the atrium as the spells force the shield to tear itself apart.

The troll seemed undeterred by the destruction of its shield, as it brought its mace up and swung it down at one of the Knights. The gold figure dodged the attack and the others used that as a chance to sever the shaft of the mace.

The troll went to lift its mace into the air, only to see that there was no spiked ball at the end of the rod of metal he held. He looked at the head of the mace that still lay on the floor in confusion.

With a wave of their wands, the six Knights sent the spiked ball flying at the troll. It slammed into the trolls chest and punctured its armor. The troll roared in pain as several spikes penetrated its thick hide and pierced deeply into its body. The Knights then attacked the troll's legs, hitting them with powerful cutting curses.

The troll screamed in pain as its feet were cleaved from the rest of its body. The thing fell backwards, knocking into the two other trolls, who stumbled forward at the sudden force on their backs. With the sudden loss of part of their little circle, the other two trolls lumbered forward, swinging their weapons about.

A flash of light and the sizzling of magic filled the air. Some looked around in wonder, as the more studious and knowledgeable of those instantly knew what happened.

"The wards have fallen! Retreat! Get out of here!" Padma shouted. 'Pops' filled the air as the conscious reinforcements retreated. Those that could grasped onto ally bodies that lay on the floor, but Harry knew some wounded would be left behind at the mercies of Voldemort. Padma grabbed onto Harry and activated her portkey, pulling them both from the battle.

The last thing Harry saw was Dumbledore vanishing with a swish of his cloak, and a jet of green light slamming into the ground where the Headmaster just was.

Down below in Level Two, the Department of Mysteries and scattered throughout the remaining floors, the Ministry of Magic personnel who were alive vanished from the building. And Voldemort let out a blood curling roar at having lost his prey.

* * *

**Secondary Ministry Building of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic, Portumna, Ireland**

When the Light Troopers, Sparks and Delta Platoon arrived at the entrance to the Ministry in Portumna they could see things weren't good. The buildings in the first half of the alley, were either rubble or on fire. Dozens of dead Ministry employees already lay on the floor.

They could see a crowd of Death Eaters and heard some vicious fighting going on farther up the alley. Susan motioned for the seventeen Knights behind her to get into fireteam formations. Bronze Fireteam and her own Red Fireteam would be short one member for the rest of the war, since Lee died and Colin was murdered. Of course that wasn't nearly as bad as Orange Fireteam in Beta Platoon who had lost two members when Seamus and Victoria died back in October. They had to rearrange all of their fireteams.

As one all of the reinforcements raised their wands and shot the most powerful and damaging spells they knew into the backs of the Death Eaters. By the time the fifth volley of spells had collided with the Death Eaters they had finally turned around and started to fight back. Too bad for them they had lost half their numbers.

Susan sent several moldy green colored beams of light at the Death Eaters before a shield popped to life in front of her and deflected several nasty looking curses.

As Death Eaters fell, they were replaced by Shadow Soldiers, who were better fighters and were better able to handle Knights. Though better able, the SS were still not up to the level of the Golden Knights. Plus with the pounding from both sides, it appeared that Voldemort's forces were getting their asses handed to them.

And then the Dragon arrived. And he wasn't alone. He was on a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail to be exact. (The person Dragon will be referred to as Dragon, while the creature will be referred to as horntail) The horntail let loose a blast of fire that enveloped the Auror ranks and burnt several of them to ash. Lowering itself to the ground, the horntail lashed out with its tail, impaling several Aurors on it spikes.

Sirius moved back from the front line and pointed his hands up at the horntail. Black flames shot from his hands and rushed at the horntail. The mighty creature jerked in the air, avoiding the flames and roaring in anger.

Several jets of light were shot at the flying beast, but all were deflected by the Dragon, who still rode on the horntail's back. Sirius ran into one of the near by buildings, and blasted a hole in the ceiling. The ex-convict stacked some desk together in a pyramid formation and climbed through the hole.

As Sirius got to the edge of the roof, the horntail blew more fire down upon the Auror ranks. Again, black flames shot out of Sirius's hands as he aimed at the Hungarian Horntail. The horntail let out a cry of pain as flames, hotter then the ones it breathed, scorched its hide.

The Dragon jerked the reigns he held, and the flying creature with the same name turned toward Sirius. Orange flames shot out of the creatures large mouth and engulfed Sirius. Voldemort's second in command looked on in glee as one of the strongest fighters on the light side was surrounded by flames. The glee died down though when the horntail stopped its attack, and there stood a dome of black flames. The dome was dispersed and Black was standing perfectly fine, not effected by his own flames.

While the Dragon was distracted, several powerful spells collided with the horntail and tore through its hide. The horntail list to one side and started to loose altitude fast. The Dragon jumped from the back of the beast and landed on the roof in front of Sirius. The horntail kept falling and soon crashed into a building, crumbling it completely.

The building collapsed, showering both sides with chunks of rubble. The tail of the creature flailed wildly, catching Death Eaters and Light Troopers, and tossing them through the air. It was several seconds later before the tail stopped moving at all and just lay on the ground, limp.

The two men on the roof stared at each other, clutching their wands in their hands. In terms of power the Dragon won out by eleven points. In terms of physical prowess and "muggle dueling" the Dragon won again. When it came to experience and arsenal of spells, Sirius was the victor. It was a battle between the fifth and sixth strongest fighters in the war, both large assets to their sides.

Sirius, never one for patience, started the duel off. With a yell, Sirius moved to his side and shouted "_Adgluti Coniveo_!"

His spell missed because the Dragon had also stepped to the side. Sirius easily deflected the Bone Breaking Hexes aimed at him with a bright pink shield that shimmered into existence. A Killing Curse shattered the shield, and Sirius had to dive out of the way to avoid it.

Coming back to his feet, Sirius saw that the Dragon was right in front of him. Raising his hands, Sirius blocked a series of punches aimed at his face, but didn't see the boot flying towards his chest until it was to late.

Stumbling backwards, Sirius quickly righted himself and swung at the Dragon. His fist was grabbed onto and Sirius found himself grabbing a punch aimed at him. As the Dragon, and Sirius both struggled to rip their fist out of the grasp of the other, Sirius brought back his head and slammed it into the Dragons. Satisfied with himself, Sirius went to kick Voldemort's second like it was done to him. However, his foot was caught, and he found himself being tossed away.

Rising to his feet the head of the Black family put out his left hand and shot a jet of black flames at his opponent. The Asian man raised his wand and the jet of flames split in two, and went around the Dragon. Sirius concentrated some and the two separate jets of flame arced back around and went to hit the Dragon in his back. The Dragon quickly aimed his wand at the ground, and jettisoned out of the circle of flames, preventing himself from being roasted alive.

The two quickly got back into dueling positions, glaring at each other. Before either could make a move, a powerful spell slammed into the building they were standing on. The building started to shake violently, and parts of the roof cracked.

The Dragon jumped backwards onto the roof behind him. Sirius, who was standing towards the middle of the building, transformed into Padfoot and made a running break to building next door. Making a giant leap, Padfoot just escaped going down with the building, landing with a thud and skidding across the roof of the new building on his paws.

Changing back into his human form, Sirius glared at the Dragon from where he stood. Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the air as magic tingled across everyone's skin. The curse breakers had finally brought down the wards.

"Retreat! Get the hell out of here!" Sirius shouted.

They probably could of won the battle, but he knew they had no reinforcements coming, and no one knew if the Dragon had some troops coming to back him up. It was better to retreat with whoever they had left, and give the wounded a chance to live, then to stay with the possibility of crushing the remains of the Dragon's troops.

* * *

**Secondary Ministry Building of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic, Cardiff, Wales**

"Golden Knights!" A Death Eater who was standing at the door shouted frantically. It was the last thing the man would ever say, as a powerful spell collided with him, and ripped him to shreds.

Ginevra cursed the operation to hell. They had been unable to flood out the Aurors, as they just vanished the water. They had tried electrocuting them several times, before they vanished the water, but judging from the yells, they got only a few.

"Shadow Soldiers, Dark Elves form up. Death Eaters, watch the Aurors. Make sure none try to be heroes and rush out into our flanks" Ginny shouted. She would crush the Golden Knights, and get rid of that part of her old life.

Imagine her surprise when a series of spells collided with the rear of her formation. Turning around, she saw several things that she didn't like. First of all not all of the Knights came, only Beta Platoon, lead by her idiot of a brother, though said idiot brother was no where in sight. Instead they were being lead by the werewolf, Professor Lupin. Second of all, the Knights had backup, several hundred Light Troopers and about forty red and orange robed figures. Finally, they had somehow gotten onto one of the upper floors and came in to attack their rear.

"About face damn it!" she yelled, deflecting a dozen or so curses. It seemed the Knights really had it in for her. She moved backwards, and pushed her way through the ranks of the Shadow Soldiers until she came out of the rear of their formation. It wouldn't do for their superior to go down so soon in a battle would it?

"Hello Ginny" The red-haired teen turned around quickly and found her missing brother.

"They call me Ginevra now" she said snootily.

"But ickle Gin-Gin, they never took baths with you when you were a kid, now did they? Though I wouldn't be surprised if they have now a days. I've heard you been whoring yourself out to any one who could get you power" Ron sneered.

"What would you know about power?" Ginevra yelled.

"Why, I know I'm more powerful then you. I know you could never beat me in a duel, magical or muggle" Ron drawled out.

"That was before, when I was weak under Potter. Now I serve my lord, and I've learned things that have made me more powerful then you could ever hope to be! Crucio!"

Ron stepped out of the way of the curse, and watched as it flew by him. "Just because you've learned some new tricks, doesn't make you better Ginny" Ron said, deflecting a Cutting Charm aimed at his neck. "I can still best you in a duel"

"Try me" Ginevra seethed out.

"That's what I've been waiting for" Ron grinned viciously. "Expello! Meharius!" Then ducking low he shot another spell silently. He watched as two Bone Breaking Hexes shot over his head, before standing up and stepping to the side.

His sister easily deflected his first two spells, but didn't see the third until it was too late. She tried to dodge out of the way, but the spell caught her in her calf and cut through her leather armor.

"I think joining Voldemort softened you up. You never use to get hit on the third spell, you'd last to at least the seventh" Ron taunted.

Ginevra's yell of anger was accompanied by a barrage of curses. Stepping to the side, to let the first few fly by him, Ron erected a wall of cackling magic to deflect most of the remaining spells. When a Cruciatus Curse shattered the shield, he had to roll out of the way, making two other Cruciatus Curses miss as well.

Coming up on his feet, a trio of red lights shot out of Ron's wand, but were easily deflected.

"Do you really think stunners would work on me?" Ginevra asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Harry said the one who captures you alive, gets to be the first one to kick the shit out of you" Ron responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I wouldn't of minded punching you in your face a couple of dozen times before kicking you in your ovaries. Reducto!"

The Shadow Soldier Lieutenant dived out of the way of the spell, sending several hardcore dark spells flying at Ron. The Golden Knight's second in command waved his wand in a flourish. The polished wood of the floor that laid in front of Ron, rose into the air and took the brunt of the spells, catching fire before being shattered to pieces. The remaining two spells were easily deflected into the ceiling.

"Luther bring down this building!" Ginevra shouted to some random Shadow Soldier, as she barely deflected off several of Ron's jinxes.

Most of the battle had been moved outside, leaving close to a hundred dead and wounded laying on the ground. Several still continued individual duels inside the lobby of the building and a few had even moved their duels to other areas of the building. The Death Eaters who were suppose to be guarding the Aurors, found themselves being whittled down as a trio of Golden Knights dueled with large portions of them. The Death Eaters not involved in the duel, were exchanging spells with the Aurors down below.

"Looks like your losing sis. Are you going to retreat now? Run away like you always do?" Ron sneered at her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny shouted.

Ron's eyes widened some in shock, before he quickly dived out of the way. "You bitch. I thought we were just going to severely maim each other. But you just tried to kill me! Fuck that, no more being a big brother. This time when I seek to severely maim you, its gonna be life threatening!"

Ron easily dodged a series of spells thrown at him, before launching one extremely fast flying spell. It shattered through his sister's hastily erected shield and caught her in her side. The Shadow Soldier armor, no where near as powerful as Golden Knight armor, barely put any resistance into stopping the spell as it was ripped open. A large chunk was blown out of Ginevra's stomach, and she spun on the spot before landing with a thud on the ground.

Ron advanced onto his sister who was looking at him with loathing. Before he could properly do anything, she disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Portkey" Ron muttered. "Specialized to pass through the wards"

The building started to shake and Ron new that guy, Luther, was doing exactly as his sister ordered; bringing down the building. The remaining conscious Death Eater all disappeared, leaving a trio of Golden Knights looking confused.

"The building is going to collapse! Grab some wounded and get out of here!" Ron shouted at them.

One of them yelled something down to the Aurors, before waving their wand. Several wounded Light Troopers floated into the air, and the golden figure, Dean, ran out of the building. The other two Knights, also levitating several limp figures, ran out of the building as well. The building really started to shake, and Ron made a beeline out of the door.

Stepping out side he could see a fierce battle still going on, as the remaining Shadow Soldiers and Dark Elves prevented the reinforcements from taking out the three men who were bringing down the building. Three beams of purple light slammed into the building, and a loud rumble filled the air. The building shook even worse then before and started to collapse. Before anyone could do anything, the rest of Voldemort's troops vanished.

Clouds of dust flew through the air and muffled cries of pain filled the air, as the ruined remains of the building settled on the ground. Ron's mind immediately went to the Aurors trapped into the basement. They would need to be rescued as soon as possible.

"Begin a recovery effort. Rescue those trapped. But be careful or else the rubble could collapse even more" Ron ordered. He would have to tell Harry and Dumbledore about this, and get more help.

* * *

**Secondary Ministry Building of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic, Moray, Scotland**

Gavin tried making the counterattack as perfect as possible with the few minutes he had. The Sparks, would disillusion themselves and fly on brooms up the top floor and go in through the windows. The Light Troopers would move in from the ground floor and take the staircase. Both sides would congregate on the Death Eaters and catch them in a pincer type movement.

When the Sparks arrived on the sixth floor, they were immediately held up by the several dozen Death Eaters who were torturing a score of Ministry employees. As they launched their first spells, the Disillusion Charms wore off on all the Spark members. Their attackers visible, the Death Eaters wasted no time in engaging them in duels.

As fierce duels broke out between the Death Eaters and Sparks, the Light Troopers, oblivious to what was happening on the top floor, quickly made their way through the lobby of the building and up the staircase. The confused muggles, were quickly handled by quick thinking witches, who obliviated those they could and pulled the fire alarm to evacuate the rest of the muggles.

Leading his troops, Gavin lead them all the way to the fourth floor, where the Shadow Soldiers and Tylashians were congregated. Motioning with his hands, all the Light Troopers at the front of the pack sent powerful curses slamming into the flank of Aiton's troops, before they charged into the mass of dark men and creatures.

It was only the surprise of their attack that allowed the Light Troopers to get the upper hands on the Shadow Soldiers, who were better duelers then they were. However, once the Shadow Soldiers were able to regroup, they were able to start pushing back the Light Troopers, cutting several down every minute.

The two sides battled viciously for almost fifteen minutes, both of them whittling down the other. For every one Shadow Soldier that fell, four Light Troopers went down and if things continued like that, Gavin would have to withdraw his troops in order to make sure they survived.

The Aurors still behind cover, heard fighting going on in the stairwell, and realized reinforcements had arrived. Gathering whatever bravery they had, the Aurors jumped from their cover and rushed the doorway that led to the stairs. The few Shadow Soldier still paying attention to the Aurors, shot multiple spells at the surging wave of red men and women.

Dozens of dead Auror bodies fell to the ground, trampled by their coworkers. By the time the Aurors reached the doorway, they had lost a large chunk of their already depleted number. None of them slowed down or stopped the charge though.

The Aurors poured through the doorway putting themselves right in the middle of the enemies troops. The already packed staircase became a place of confusion. No one could really move freely, as everyone was pushed against each other. The minute someone fell down, they were trampled by the dozen of people around them. Curses shot from everyone's wand, traveling several inches before slamming into someone. It was a mass of bodies and left no room for defending oneself. Who ever got the spell out first, would be the victor in the duels, though they were duels in name only.

Shadow Soldiers and Tylashians started to retreat up the staircases, to the upper to floors. It was at this time that Sparks, having finally dealt with the Death Eaters on the upper floors, came pouring out of the sixth floor. The two sides trapped the Shadow Soldiers and Tylashians from moving any further up or down the staircase. Aiton's men, under his instruction, piled into the fifth floor, barricading the door behind them.

Aurors, Light Troopers and Sparks found themselves gathering outside of the door leading to whatever remained of Voldemort's task force. Gavin Llewellyn and John Jackson (Head of Aurors, Scotland Branch of the Ministry) gathered together and planned on how they were going to take out the remaining Shadow Soldiers and Tylashians barricaded on the fifth floor.

It was Gavin who thought of the idea, the other two readily agreeing. Calling in their best curse breakers, they explained to the witches and wizards exactly what they wanted done. And with practiced ease, the curse breakers went about completing their duties.

For Marcel Aiton, crouched behind a desk, things were not going well. They had murdered most of the Ministry personnel on the top two floors and had probably killed about a fourth of the Aurors before the reinforcements arrived. Even then, if the Aurors hadn't charged, he was certain they could of handled the reinforcements and the Aurors.

Now he found himself trapped on a floor. Of course, they weren't technically trapped. Everyone man, woman and creature embarking on this mission had been given a specialized portkey that could travel through the wards they had thrown up before the attack. However, he needed to salvage this mission if he wanted to escape severe punishment. Which is why he had the remaining of his men hiding behind cover, and waiting for the Aurors and the rest to come charging through door.

Imagine his surprise when the floor started to shake. Half of his remaining forces panicked and activated their portkeys. He was about to curse them out for fleeing, but when he saw the floor starting to collapse around him, he to activated his portkey and fled. His Lord would not be happy with his failure at all.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

The next day, after the attacks had happened, the wounded were tended to and the survivors had been rescued from the collapsed building in Cardiff, Dumbledore sat in his office going over the casualty reports they had been given. Things didn't look good.

Four Golden Knights had died in the attacks, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Marco Chambers, Terrence Higgs and Pierre Tayte. Four hundred and thirty-six Light Troopers had died. Eighty-one Sparks had died. Nine hundred and seventy-nine British Aurors and eighty British Hit Wizards were killed. All of the Canadian and Australian troops, adding up to two hundred and fifteen foreign Law Enforcement personnel, had died in the attacks. The Americans had lost all forty-five of its Enforcers, eighteen of its twenty Renegade Agents and six of its thirty Magical Marines. While the French had lost sixty-nine of its seventy-five Constables and thirty-one of its forty Bounty Hunters.

The light side had lost one thousand nine hundred and sixty-four fighters. Not to mention the one thousand other Ministry employees they had killed, like Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasley, Head of the Improper Use of Magic in the Department of Law Enforcement Mafalda Hopkirk and Head of the Being Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Amos Diggory.

Blaise Zabini had given him a report with the rough estimates of Voldemort's losses. How she had gotten a hold of it, Dumbledore could only imagine.

One hundred and twenty-five Vampires. Nine hundred and twenty-three Death Eaters. Five hundred and seven Shadow Soldiers. One hundred and forty Dark Elves. Fifty-two Tylashians. One thousand seven hundred and forty seven soldiers in total.

Whatever was left of the Ministry's forces and employees were currently residing in the Moray Ministry building, it being the only one not completely destroyed or under Voldemort control. Right now the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic had three main concerns. The first was regrouping and reorganizing. The second was building a new, temporary Ministry of Magic building, that wouldn't be so easy to attack and destroy. The third one, was rescuing the Unspeakables who had barricaded themselves in the Department of Mysteries with hundreds of wards, some so powerful and obscure, not even all of the Unspeakables knew what they did.

There was also the fact that Harry Potter had lost his left arm. The lad was currently unconscious in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. When he awoke, the teen would have to decide what he wanted to replace his arm with.

* * *

(1)- The Sword of Gryffindor may be made out of steel, but it is also imbued with magic, which is why it was able to cut through the surface of the gold statues and embed itself in the gold. 


	11. The Phoenix Dreams

I have something called senior-itis which I'm sure you've either gone through or will go through. The problem is, it's drifting into other parts of my life besides school because besides playing hockey, I've been one lazy, unmotivated bastard who hasn't gotten anything done.

I have a question. If the killing Curse hit a tree would the tree whither up and die? I mean the Killing Curse can kill humans, animals and insects, why not a tree? It is a living thing too right? That means it should be equally effected from the Killing Curse.

Chapter 11 The Phoenix Dreams

Voldemort surveyed his newest recruit carefully. Devi Nehru was an Indian Low Mage, with a power level of 144. Black hair hung around a narrow head. Dark, pouty lips sat underneath a small nose and dark brown eyes. She had a small figure, taught with muscles hidden underneath her brown skin. Devi was an excellent duelist and competent at muggle dueling.

But it was her power level Voldemort was focused on. She was the only one powerful enough to be his third anchor for the magic he was going to be doing tonight.

"Go to your spots. We start at midnight exactly" Voldemort commanded, shifting his gaze to the thousands of witches and wizards around him. Almost at once almost everyone disappeared in the blink of an eye. The dozen or so left, jogged away to get to their spots.

Turning around Voldemort surveyed the water that rolled against the beach he stood on. Today he would be presenting his Christmas present to the United Kingdom, though late it was. What was his grand gift?

Simple, the most powerful wards to ever be cast, even more powerful then those over Hogwarts. Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards over the entire United Kingdom, powered by over two thousand wizards and witches. It was only those two wards, because more would weaken the wards power and he needed them to be as strong as possible.

Ever since the Aurors destroyed the floo regulation at all four Ministry buildings before his troops could secure the rooms, the floo network was destroyed. With these two wards up, that left only the Knight Bus as long distance magical travel. But soon, that would be cut off as well. Only portkeys from his inner circle, or he, himself would work inside the wards.

"It is midnight in a minute my lord," a black clothed figure stated.

"Prepare yourself then" Voldemort drawled.

* * *

Not all the Death Eaters who apparated away at Voldemort's command were helping set up the wards. As six teams of five Death Eaters and a Shadow Soldier vanished to separate locations around the country, midnight was approaching. 

As those six teams stormed the houses of six important members of the light side, killing their families and taking those members hostage, the wards snapped into place, preventing anyone from escaping the raids.

That night Gawain Robards Head of Aurors, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and aunt of a Golden Knight leader, Tiberius Ogden Wizengamot elder, Hestia Jones Healer and Spark of the Order of the Phoenix, Mundugus Fletcher Order informant, Martin Boot Order member, father of a Golden Knights and owner of the largest potion ingredient supplier in the United Kingdom were captured and their families that were at home killed (or in the case of Mundugus, the prostitute he was with). At ten minutes pass midnight, the six team leaders activated the special portkeys given to them by Lord Voldemort, bringing their captives to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Dumbledore and Harry were both sitting in the third floor study in Potter Manor. Dumbledore had proposed combining their two groups, and right now both were pouring over on how to make the transaction go smoothly. They had been working for several hours now, and neither noticed when the clock struck midnight. 

After the battle at the Ministry building in London, Harry had been depressed. It was understandable, he had just lost his arm after all. However once he got his replacement arm, and was released from the hospital, he delved back into the war and spent some time with his son, and soon being depressed didn't matter.

His new arm was a combination of muggle technology and magic. It was made out of palladium and covered in several layers of a material that looked and felt like skin. Tiny wires connected to his nerves that were suppose to travel all the way down to his hand, but instead got cut short at the shoulder when his arm was severed off. These wires sent the messages from the brain to the arm and allowed his arm and hand to move just like it use to. Dozens of spells had been cast on the fake arm. Several of those spells were so that the fake left arm would mirror the right arm in many ways. That included how warm the arm would feel when touching it and the way the arm looked. The left arm would always look just like the right arm, except left instead of right. Of course a downside to that was all the scars on his right arm were showed in the same sports on his left.

Suddenly the tingling of powerful magic filled the air, causing both men to look up. The feeling lasted for several minutes before it faded, the hum of magic still lingering in the air. Both men shared a look with each other, knowing something important had happened.

It was almost an hour later before Tonks came stumbling into the room, tripping over her feet.

"Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards are up everywhere. We've had reports coming in from all four countries about how no one can use their portkeys or apparate anywhere. We don't know if its just one big ward, or hundreds of smaller ones but it appears to be all over the United Kingdom. The Minister has curse breakers assessing the situation" Tonks breathed out quickly.

"This means no one will be able to escape quickly when Voldemort attacks" Harry said, his mind focusing immediately on the effects of such wards on battles.

"When the Ministry gets the curse breakers assessment, please let me know what they say Nymphadora" Dumbledore said, politely giving her an order.

"Of course sir" Tonks replied, before turning around, falling on her face, getting up and walking out of the room.

"This can be the first project we could give our combined research team," Harry suggested. "I know mine is already working on several smaller projects but they can be put on the side. Hermione still has all the paper work on the flashing method we incorporated into our Knight tattoos. I'm sure they'd be able to figure out a new way of magical transportation"

"That would be for the best"

* * *

By the time both men retired for the night, they pretty much had everything figured out. The League of Dreams and the Order of the Phoenix would combine to create the League of the Phoenix. The League of the Phoenix would include several separate sections. 

The biggest section would be called the League Military Force. The LMF, for short, would consist of Knights, Sparks, Light Troopers, Imperials, Hurricanes, Patrolmen and Strategy/Tactics. The Knights were already established, if someone new wanted to enter the Knights, they would be put under a rigorous test that few would be able to pass. The Knights were still the best fighters in the war but when one died, it was unlikely someone new would be good enough to take their place and their numbers would be depleted over time. Sparks were for those who weren't good enough to be a Knight but were higher then those of the Light Troopers. Light Troopers were basically for those who wanted to fight, but didn't have much skill. Imperials would be skilled fighters who rode on horses. Hurricanes, were hippogriff pulled chariots with three riders. Patrolmen were for those who didn't want to fight in battles, but had skill. Patrolmen would be the guards of bases and safe houses. The Knights, Sparks, Light Troopers, Imperials, Hurricanes and Patrolmen all received training to help them increase their skills. Strategy/Tactics would consist of the military geniuses of the group, whether they were fighters like Ron, or those who weren't able to or didn't want to fight, like Mr. Weasley, who was wounded during the fight at the Ministry and was forced to walk with a cane for the rest of his life. The LMF would be run by a council that consisted of Harry as the leader of the Knights, Sirius as the leader of the Sparks, Gavin Llewellyn as the leader of the Light Troopers, Sturgis Podmore as the soon to be leader of the Imperials, Charlie Weasley as the soon to be leader of the Hurricanes, Kingsley Shacklebolt as the soon to be leader of the Patrolmen and Ron as the soon to be leader of Strategy/Tactics.

The next section would be the Department of Research and Inventions. The Department of Research and Inventions would be broken down into sub-departments, tasked with different assignments. The twins could probably use help with inventing items useful in the war, and the League could use some spells to help against the magical creatures fighting for Voldemort. The research part would research potions, spells, creatures, places, events, artifacts and dozens of other things. The research section would be under Hermione's control, the invention section under the twins control and both answering to Remus as overall head of the department.

The third section would be Department of Herbology, Potions and Healing. Since the plants grown in herbology were needed to make potions, and potions were a large part of healing, it was decided the three would fall under one section. The various greenhouses in the League properties would be used to grow every plant known to be useful in potions, or to have medical properties. The several dozen potions labs would be used to brew every useful potions for the war, from healing potions, to potions that exploded when exposed to air. The healing of course, would use every potion and spell at their disposal to save the wounded after battle. The Department of HPH would be run by a tri-council, with Neville (Herbology), Terry Boot (Potions) and Madame Pomfrey (Healing) being the three on the council.

The two smallest sections were the Department of Agriculture and Treasury of the League. With all of the people the League was providing shelter for, food was always a top priority. The people in the agriculture department not only grew the food but decided what foods to grow and how much food to grow based on the number of people living on League properties that month. The Treasury of the League handled the League's finances. That included raising money, investing in businesses, purchasing materials required by the other departments and buying merchandise, property and other things necessary or useful in the war. The agriculture would be under control of Jonas Hopkins, father of Wayne Hopkins and owner of a large plantation. The treasury would be under control of a goblin appointed by the leader of Gringotts. Who knew more about money then a goblin?

Finally there would be the Intelligence Agency, also called 'the Eyes and Ears.' Like the agency's name stated, this department would be tasked with gathering information on enemy troops, deployments, bases, supply lines, suppliers, allies, meetings and other such things that would be helpful in attacking and weakening the enemy. Blaise Zabini would be the head of the Department, for two reasons. One she was extremely good at finding out information you didn't want her to know and two, she was one of two people who knew the identity of Harry's spy, with Harry being the other one.

The overall leadership of the League would consist of a committee. That committee would consist of Dumbledore, all the people mentioned above, plus anywhere from one to three representatives of the other races allied with the League, i.e. Centaurs, Werewolves, Wild Elves, Light Elves, Ice People, Dwarves and Goblins.

* * *

"Cooperate? You want me to cooperate with you? I have half a mind throw the both of you and your damn followers into jail!" Scrimgeour screamed loudly. 

"Minister what makes you think you'd even be able to apprehend me?" Harry asked sardonically.

"Don't test me Potter. I have a two dozen Aurors outside this door at my beck and call" the Minister growled.

"You think Aurors scare me? I've dueled with hundreds of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself! What fear do you honestly think your Aurors instill in mine or anyone else's heart?"

"Harry please, we did not come here to goad over the Minister." Dumbledore said, preventing the Minister from responding. "Listen Rufus. We won't be able to do this without the Ministry's help. Our strategist have planned this out in great detail. We have the curse breakers to cast the wards, we have the equipment to hold the position. We even have the distraction planned out and everything. We just don't have enough manpower, which is where you come in"

"I don't care. As Minister of Magic I will lead the wizarding world against Voldemort, not some teenager and the headmaster of a school!" Scrimgeour snarled out.

"You should watch out Minister. Going against either of us is dangerous. Going against both of us is political and public suicide." Harry warned.

It wasn't necessarily true. Politically, Harry only had six votes in his corner, three of them his own. Dumbledore had a little over twenty last time he counted. That still left four-fifths of the Wizengamot that could go either way. However like publically, he was sure statements from both Dumbledore and himself would sway a lot of views, and maybe even bring them some more political support to their side.

The lion-looking man, sat up straighter in his chair and puffed out his chest. "I'm only going to tell you this once. I know both of you have vigilance groups. You will put both of them under Ministry control and you will both answer to me. If you do not, I will put a warrant out for your arrest"

"If it wasn't for us there would be no Ministry! Who saved your asses when Voldemort attacked all four Ministry buildings? Who fought the Dark Lord's armies and either saved your precious buildings or brought down the wards, as well as buying your supreme Aurors enough time to escape!" Harry shouted.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Scrimgeour" Dumbledore sighed.

"Aurors!" Scrimgeour shouted.

Harry stood up quickly, drawing his wand. The first Aurors that rushed into the room were hit with powerful stunners. Dumbledore and the Minister also stood, drawing their wands. Being faster and more powerful, Dumbledore stunned the ex-Head Auror before the man could cast a spell.

"Harry we have to get out of here. We can't fight the entire Ministry, no matter how depleted it is" Dumbledore stated, stunning a young Auror as she rushed through the door.

"Bet you ten galleons we could" Harry muttered, deflecting a cutter into the ceiling.

Harry pressed his wand to his Knight tattoo and concentrated hard. It was almost a minute later that Snake Squad appeared in front of him. Immediately they went into action, defending the spells of Aurors that flew at them.

"What the hell happened?" Katie Bell shouted.

"The Minister didn't like our proposition and demanded we work under the Ministry. We denied and he set his Aurors on us" Harry explained quickly. "Stupefy!"

"Heads up" Independence tossed a magical grenade out of the doorway.

A flash of red light filled the air as a wave of red magic flew through the doorway. Dumbledore cast a shield that blocked the magical wave, before it died out. Walking forward, Harry looked out of the doorway and saw the lobby was full of stunned Aurors.

The Minister had set up his temporary office on the top floor of the building. That meant they had two magical floors to go down and then three muggle ones. Once outside they could call the Knight Bus, commandeer it and get home.

"Katie you watch our six. Padma, Independence you watch the sides. Dumbledore and I will focus on our front" Harry ordered as they walked down a dank hallway.

"Freeze! Ministry Hit Wizards!" a voice shouted ahead of them.

"Oh man, he wants us to arrest bloody Dumbledore and Potter" another voice groaned out.

"Your minister is an idiot" Harry called out. "He wants you to try arresting the only two people who can duel Voldemort. If you were smart, you'd just let us walk away. The only reason why you are even trying to arrest us is because we won't bow to the Minister's whims. Don't be fools"

"I'm not going against Potter" a voice stated.

"No way I'm going against Dumbledore. He got me out of a lot of trouble with McGonagall in school" a female voice piped in.

"You'll do what your told." a stiff voice growled. "You work for the Ministry you listen to the Minister!"

"I quit!"

"Me too!"

"Where are you lot going!?" the stiff voice yelled.

"Look, we'll give you till the count of ten. Anyone left to fight us will be stunned and then we'll move on our way" Harry proclaimed.

* * *

"Welcome to the Knight Bus!" Stan Shunpike said, stepping out of the giant purple bus. 

"Hello Stan, Ernie" Harry said, stepping pass Stan and onto the bus.

"Why? Ern, its 'arry Potter again!" Stan called out to Ern.

"We're going to have to commandeer the Knight Bus Stan" Harry explained, pointing his wand at Ernie. "Minister's being a prat and with these anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards up everywhere, we'll need a way to travel cross-country. If either of you want a new job or a place to live, just ask me. I'd also like to ask you to explain how to drive the thing to whoever we pick to drive it"

"Are you serious 'arry?" Stan asked.

"This isn't the type of thing to lie about Stan. Besides, Death Eaters would probably hail you sooner or later so its better that we got to you first" Harry answered.

"Then watchu doing with dem Aurors and Hit Wizards behind you" Stan pointed toward two dozen witches and wizards behind Harry.

"Ex-Ministry employees." one of them answered, as they shoved pass both Harry and Stan and made their way onto the Knight Bus.

"Right, everyone on then" Stan called. "If you'se gonna commandeer it, oo am I to stop you"

The four members of Snake Squad (Marco died last chapter), the Headmaster of Hogwarts and twenty-four ex-Aurors and ex-Hit Wizards took their seats on the Knight Bus, all now declared criminals by the Minister of Magic.

* * *

The forty Death Eaters and fifteen Shadow Soldiers waited outside the cave entrance impatiently. The trees around them swayed ominously as a light breeze whipped throughout the clearing. 

The cave, set into the side of a hill, once was a mine built by the muggles for the iron in the area. However it had since been abandoned, the wooden supports rotting away. Magic was the only thing that kept the cave from collapsing. For inside the cave was the hideout of Fenrir Greyback and his pack of thirty rebel werewolves.

The dark form of Fenrir came slinking out of the cave, his rouge pack following him. All of the werewolves clothes were torn and dirty. Nothing but rags, the only type of clothing you could wear hiding from a society that rejected you. Rejected by your own people even.

"You're late Fenrir. The Dark Lord isn't one to be trifled with, so I suggest you learn to show him respect." The lead Shadow Soldier snarled.

"But you aren't the Dark Lord, merely another one of his wizard slaves" Fenrir growled back.

"I am a implement of the Dark Lord and thus insulting me, insults him" the Shadow Soldier snapped. "Now do you..."

A beam of light slammed into the ground between two Death Eaters, tossing the two wizards into the air. Both men, their arms and legs flailing wildly, fell back to the ground, bones breaking as they landed painfully with the ground.

More jets of lights started to fly from the surrounding tree line. Forming a semi-circle and facing outward, away from the cave, the Death Eaters and Shadow Soldiers formed a defensive position. Rippling shields of magic sprang to life, deflecting jets of light into the air.

"Anti-portkey wards are up sir! We can't escape! It's an ambush!" a Death Eater shouted out.

A crackling lance of silver magic spiraled through the air, slamming into a green shield. The lance of magic ripped through the shield, colliding with the Death Eater and tearing the man in half.

The werewolves all turned, to retreat back into their cave, only to be met with a volleys of spells coming from the darkness of the cave's depth. Multiple jets of light, all different colors, lit up the inside of the cave, showing the faces of twenty League of the Phoenix members.

Those werewolves that use to be witches and wizards before they were transformed, grabbed their wands. Weak and frail shields sprang to life after years of disuse. The powerful spells of the League members tore through the shields, bringing down werewolf after werewolf.

Fenrir let out a howl and charged forward. He ran toward the apparent leader of the wizards in his cave attacking his pack. A tall wizard with flaming red hair, stood in the middle of everyone, his wand twirling casually as he sent a rippling jet of magic toward a particularly burly werewolf.

Dodging the spells that flew at him, Fenrir leapt through the air and landed on the red-haired wizard. The rouge werewolf alpha, tore at the wizard's face, using both his teeth and hands. A powerful banisher slammed into the alpha's side and sent the old werewolf slamming into the wall. A trio of stunners slammed into Greyback and the werewolf went limp on the ground.

The remaining werewolves were taken out easily, no matter if they tried fighting magically, or if they tried rushing the League members. With the obstacle down, the League members advanced toward their main goal, the rear of the DE/SS line. With a volley of powerful spells, the twenty League members let their presence known to the surrounded witches and wizards of Voldemort's force.

The lead Shadow Soldier, growled angrily as a series of spells collided with his men from behind. "Form a circle!" the man shouted.

Shuffling into place, the remaining ten masked fighters, formed a small circle. Deflecting a spear of purple magic, the Shadow Soldier flicked his wand at a large tree. A jet of brown magic rocketed from the leader's wand and crashed into the tree's trunk. Pieces of bark and wood flew through the air as a large chunk was blown out of the trunk. Unable to support itself anymore, the tree started to tilt away from the cave. It fell with a crash and let out a tremendous 'boom' that was only surpassed by the cry of pain from the wizard whose legs were crushed by the fallen tree.

Another Shadow Soldier shot a powerful explosion hex into the cave. The hex was deflected into the caves ceiling, where it exploded. Large pieces of rock broke from the ceiling and tumbled onto three of the League members inside. While one only suffered a nasty bump on the head, the other two were crushed beneath the heavy rocks.

Green jets of light flew from the wands of the encircled dark wizards, slamming into trees and brush. Green fire roared to life as the Killing Curse sparked against the living organisms. League members rushed from their hiding spots, escaping the magical fire that was somehow spreading from wet tree to wet tree.

A Killing Curse nailed a fleeing League member, before several powerful spells slammed into the group of SS and DE. The three Knights that had just arrived on the scene looked around critically.

"Casualties?" Feleti Poteri, one of the Knights asked.

"Three dead. Three wounded, one with a concussion, one with a mauled face and one with crushed legs" a League member answered.

"Enemies?" Tracey Davis questioned.

"None escaped..." a League member boasted.

A League member came running out of the cave. "Sir we can't find Greyback anywhere!"

"We hit him with three stunners!" the man spit out, outraged.

"He's a werewolf you idiot. That makes him magically resistant. Unless the people who hit him were at least low Warlocks do you really think they could keep him down for long?" the Feleti asked. "Doesn't matter now. Collect our casualties and prepare the prisoners for transport"

Dean Thomas stepped away from everyone else and waved his wand in a odd pattern. A loud bang filled the air as a once purple triple-decker bus came into view, its new white and gold coloring shimmering brightly. Some had argued that the white and gold were to obvious colors and that it made the bus stand out more. That was quickly countered that the colors of the bus could be changed to match muggle camouflage or to the blackest black possible with the press of a button so the original colors of the bus didn't really matter.

"Everyone load up, we're going back to headquarters" Feleti called out.

* * *

"This better be good" Voldemort stated as he looked at the two wizards in front of him. "If I came out here for no reason, don't expect to walk away from here with your life" 

One of the men gulped audibly, but the other one just looked at the Dark Lord eagerly. The eager wizard reached over and pulled a black clothe off of what looked to be a green tree trunk with a lot of carvings on it. The tree trunk was pointing up in the air at about a forty-five degree angle.

"What we have here sir is something that will revolutionize the way we fight." the eager looking wizards started. "We don't know exactly what we will be calling it but several names are Earth Staff, Artillery Staff and Bombardment Staff."

"What it is, is a large piece of wood about six feet tall, two feet thick and weighing over a sixty kilograms. At one end of the large piece of wood we have a huge green crystal to focus the energy. Exactly a hundred runes were carved into the wood in a specific pattern. Two wizards or witches place their wand against this specific rune and pours in power. The results are...well the results are like this" the nervous wizard nodded to his partner.

Both of the wizards placed their wands against the largest carved rune on the whole piece of wood. The glow of white light was easy to see as the two wizards poured their power into the weapon, which started to glow a bright green.

After almost thirty-seconds, they both pulled their wands away, panting from the excursion. The eager one tapped another rune and muttered something in Latin. Instantly the green glow seemed to pool together at the large green crystal, which started to glow brighter and brighter. Suddenly the intensity of the light increased so much it left the two wizards who charged it seeing spots for several seconds.

The magic cackled wildly as it all collected into the crystal before shooting outward in a burst of raw and powerful magic. The blob of magic arced in the air, before slamming into the base of a large oak tree. The blob of magic exploded in a wave of fire, shattering the oak tree into millions of smaller pieces, and making several other trees burn to ash in the matters of seconds.

"Impressive" Voldemort said, his mind spinning with the possibilities this weapon offered.

He already had a ward cannon one of his Death Eaters had invented to help bring down the wards of Hogwarts. The ward cannon was a large piece of stone covered in runes, about ten feet tall and four feet in diameter, with a gigantic crystal at its end. It sat on four wheels and was pulled by Trolls because it weighed over a ton. Using a spell, Death Eaters poured their magic into the wood, and when released, through the crystal in a concentrated beam, it could destroy wards. It was only useful against wards and it wasn't for stealth because the cannon let out a blinding flash of light every time used, and a loud boom when the energy slammed into the wards but it was strong enough to tear down powerful wards like the ones at Hogwarts in two hours the most, rather then the half a day it would take Curse Breakers to unravel them all.

* * *

The Artillery/Earth Staff is an idea borrowed from Shezza88 in his story the Resistance of Azkaban, which is a must read story. I asked his permission to use it and he agreed.

Had to make two changes. Vance and Moody died earlier in the sotry, during the attack on Grimmauld Place and I foolishly mention them in this chapter as still being alive. Thanks to a reviewer for pointing my mistake out to me.


	12. Rise of an Empire

Chapter 12 Rise of an Empire

"Dragon, you know what to do. Gather your forces and prepare to strike." Voldemort ordered. "Today the Ministry shall finally crumble and these four countries fall under my control"

One of the two figures standing in front of Voldemort rushed out of the room, gathering the thousand or so troops waiting outside the Dark Lord's fortress and ordering them into groups.

Voldemort turned toward the other of his minions in the room. "Ms. Johnson has refused to come to our side and my spy tells me her parents have sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting to join his Order. If that happens, then Dumbledore will be in control of Ms. Johnson, which we can't allow to happen. Go to Ms. Johnson's house and kill her and her family"

"Of course my lord" The Reaper bowed low before taking the portkey Voldemort handed to him.

* * *

In a swirl of color Sirius and Remus appeared in front of a rather large house set in the middle of a small forest. Remus tucked the magical portkey back into his pocket, they would need it if they wanted to get back to the International Portkey Terminal in Lille, France. Or else it would take them ages to get back to Britain from Idaho, America. 

"This it then?" Sirius asked.

"Yup. Home to Francis and Tabitha Johnson, with three kids; Brea Johnson who is sixteen and twins Michael and Michelle Johnson both of whom are ten. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson wish to join the order and move to Britain. Their daughter Brea, is a High Mage but she has no control over her magic or emotions and they need to apprentice her under someone strong enough to handle her magic. Dumbledore wants Harry to do it" Remus replied, repeating word for word what Dumbledore had told them before they left.

"Right, lets go then" Sirius lead the way to the house.

The front door was open, and upon stepping onto the front porch and peering into the house, Sirius saw the dead body of, who appeared to be, Mrs. Johnson.

Both wizards withdrew their wands and went into the house, scanning the area around them. "I'll go up, you stay down" Remus stated as he ran p the staircase in front of him.

Sirius nodded, walking cautiously through the door to his left. It was a living room and large scorch marks littered the room. A large sofa was burning brightly, flames flickering in the air. A door was to the left of him, well at least the lower half of the door, the upper half being nothing but splinters on the floor.

Walking over to the damaged door and peering over the bottom half, Sirius looked into a spacious kitchen. Laying crumpled on the floor by the sink was a small house-elf.

"Sirius outside!" Remus's shout drifted into the kitchen.

Sirius ran to the large window in the kitchen and his gaze settled over the backyard. Toward the edge of the forest spells were flying back and forth while two men dueled each other, with a young female trying to help out. The green light of the Killing Curse struck one of the men, and the remaining man turned his wand on the girl who started to run into the forest.

Closing his eyes, Sirius apparated right in between the girl and the killer. Sirius's eyes widened some as a jet of green light rocketed toward him. Waving his wand, Sirius brought a large clump of dirt into the way of the curse.

"Reaper" Sirius hissed out as Remus appeared next to him. "_Adgluti Coniveo_"

The thing jet of pink light was easily deflected by the more powerful opponent. Sirius and Remus shot several more spells at the man, but they were easily deflected as the man disappeared with a near silent 'crack.'

"He's going after Brea!" Remus shouted, yelling out the obvious.

The two Marauders also disappeared with a crack, appearing farther in the forest. A jet of green light and a scream of fear to their left caught their attention.

They apparated again, Remus twirling his wand as a broken tree branch flew to intercept a Killing Curse, the branch shattering to pieces is it was hit. Sirius sent dozens of dark curses at Voldemort's top assassin, each one parried easily.

"Get the girl Remus" Sirius ordered.

Remus nodded before disappearing with a 'crack.' Twirling on the spot, the Reaper followed, with Sirius following the Reaper's magical trail.

Sirius appeared at the edge of the forest, this time rested by a small town, rather then the Johnson manor. He immediately ducked the spells thrown at him, sending his own jets at the assassin. Remus was up ahead, trying to get the fleeing girl to stop.

Sirius flicked his wand, sending a golden lance of magic soaring at the Reaper. The Egyptian man conjured a dome of cackling black magic. The golden lance of magic slammed into the black dome, bursting in a shower of sparks. Sirius sent two powerful bone breakers at the dome of magic, before apparating to where he last saw Remus.

Shouts of "Get away from me" and "Please, just stop. We're from the Order of the Phoenix" came from farther up the street he was standing on, and barely paying any heed to the wide eyed homeless guy, Sirius apparated to where the shouts were coming from.

Sirius appeared in front of the girl, who ran into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl but was thrown backwards as she lashed out with her magic. His flying body slammed into several bags of garbage that lay on the street. Sirius rolled off the bag of filth and jumped to his feet.

The Reaper had just appeared on the spot, sending a green jet of light at Remus. The werewolf jumped out of the way, sending his own indigo jets of light at the assassin. Moving his wand in a sweeping motion, the Reaper sent Remus flying through the window of a local store.

With Remus out of the action, the Reaper turned on his spot, swinging his wand toward the frightened girl. A jet of green light, radiating death and decay flew from the tip of the assassin's dark wand and rocketed toward the still girl.

Sirius flicked his wand and one of the bags of garbage he had landed on, flew into the path of the green light. The bag exploded in a shower of old food, which coated all three of the magical people on the street. With a quick wave of his wand, Sirius cleaned off the crap on himself.

A jet of purple light flew at Sirius, who parried it with some difficulty. The next curse sent at him however, Sirius couldn't deflect. The dirty yellow beam of light hit Sirius in his shoulder and sent him spinning through the air, blood rushing from the puncture wound that the spell had left behind.

The Reaper grinned in triumph at the wounded man who lay several feet away from him, aiming his wand at Black's forehead.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The jet of green light veered off course as the Reapers wand was thrown from his hand as he was tackled to the ground. Remus, having speared the assassin, got several swings in before he was kicked off of the powerful mage. Rolling to his feet, the Reaper summoned his wand back to him and aimed it at the charging man. A black lance of light slammed into Remus's chest, causing several ribs to crack at the impact as Remus was tossed from his feet.

Panting a little from the effort, the Egyptian mage pointing his wand at the heavy breathing Lupin. "Now who is going to save you from death werewolf" Reaper growled out.

"Me!" The single word was backed up with a powerful blast of raw magic that slammed into the Reaper and sent the man tumbling through the air. The man landed heavily on the street, the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to sit up

Brea Johnson looked down at the pale man who lay several feet away from her, the man whose life she had just saved. His lips moved as he tried to form words, blood spurting from his mouth. "Remus!" Brea turned to the other man, a handsome looking man in his late thirties. The man stumbled to his feet, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side.

The handsome man stumbled to the pale looking man before dropping at his side. "My name is Sirius Black." Sirius turned his head and looked at the girl. "We were sent by Dumbledore to talk to your family about moving to Britain. Voldemort wants you dead and I think it would be best if you came with us"

Sirius reached into a pocket in Remus's robe and pulled out the portkey Remus had stored their earlier. Making sure he had a firm grasp on his best friend, Sirius reached over with the hand containing the portkey and touched a finger to Brea. Whispering "LIPT" (Lille International Portkey Terminal), the three disappeared from the small town in America, leaving behind an enraged Reaper who hissed in pain as he rose into a sitting position.

* * *

"Minister! A thousand Death Eaters are reported to be outside! Aurors have gone down to engage them as we speak. The Head of the Aurors has demanded we evacuate you and your cabinet to Hogsmeade" an Auror breathed out quickly after bursting into the Minister's room. 

The Minister stood from his seat and rushed to the window. Already he could see the seven hundred Aurors who survived the earlier attacks on the Ministry buildings, and who weren't posted as guards at Hogsmeade, Azkaban and Hogwarts, dueling with a large crowd of black robed figures, one thousand if what he was told was true. Muggles were running around in terror and there was no way this type of damage could be fixed, especially by the Ministry.

"Send whatever Obliviators we have with a Hit Wizard guard and tell them to fix as many muggle memories as they can and then to send the muggles as far away from here as possible. They are to avoid battle unless approached by Death Eaters, so tell them to take brooms and fly over the battle" Rufus ordered.

"But what about..." the man asked.

"Go!" Scrimgeour shouted.

The Auror hastily ran from the room, fulfilling the Minister's actions. Arthur Weasley, his liaison to the muggle world, came limping into the room, his ornate cane, supposedly an expensive gift from Harry Potter himself, making a dull thumping sound every time it hit the ground.

"Minister, I hope you do not mind but I have called for reinforcements" Arthur stated.

"Reinforcements? The Aurors at Azkaban, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts know not to leave their post... No. You didn't call Dumbledore did you?" Rufus all but snarled.

"The League of the Phoenix is the only group that can help us and the only one that will be able to rescue us sir. I know you don't like the fact that the group isn't under Ministry control, but you need to put aside your grudge and accept their help" Arthur tried to reason.

"I will do no such thing! As Minister of Magic of the United Kingdom I am the leader of this country and I will not bow to the whims of a seventeen year old boy and a one-hundred and fifty year old headmaster!" Rufus shouted.

"They have been called sir, and whether you'd like their help or not, they will come." Mr. Weasley stated coldly before walking out of the room.

Turning back around, Scrimgeour stared outside, watching as jets of light of all colors flew from both sides, some slamming into helpless witches and wizards and other slamming into cackling shields of purple, silver, blue and bronze. While there have been a superior number of Death Eaters, the Aurors were more skilled. Besides one man on the Death Eater side, who appeared to be wielding some type of chained weapon, none of the Death Eaters were taking down more then a couple Aurors before being cut down themselves, if they were lucky enough to land a hit.

That is why it was terrible to see the black cloaked figures gliding into the battle. The shiver that ran up the Minister's body as the temperature dropped several dozen degrees. The horror at watching Aurors trying to defend themselves against monsters that had only one weakness. The anger and sorrow of seeing Aurors being sucked of their soul as they tried to cast Patronus' and defend themselves from being cursed to oblivion.

Great relief spread over the Minister as, with a loud 'bang' the once purple Knight Bus sprang into view. Close to a hundred of orange and red robed figures jumped from the bus, tossing circular objects into the midst of the battle. Blast of white light filled the air, as the Dementors were tossed about.

The Dementors started to float away from the battle, as several league members chased them off with Patronus Charms and Patronus grenades. The Death Eaters numbers were dwindling down to around the four hundred mark, and the Aurors were growing cocky. That's when Dragon called in the reinforcements.

Around the corner came five Battle Trolls, lumbering slowly with their shields raised high. Retreating back, the Death Eaters allowed a nice clear path for the trolls to attack the defenders.

"Retreat inside!" Robards yelled out. The Aurors listened right away, retreating into the building for some kind of protection. The League members split into two teams, one team running down a side street to the left and the other team running down a side street to the right, while the Knight Bus disappeared with a 'bang.'

* * *

Arnold Peasegood waved his wand quickly, hitting a family of six muggles with the Obliviate Charm. His Hit Wizard escort, Pennington, prevented a large fleeing crowd of maybe thirty muggles from escaping being obliviated. It was tough work trying to get all of the muggles. Several groups had gone farther out to set up road blocks in order to prevent as many muggles as they could from fleeing, especially those in cars. The muggles would be told the "terrorist" who were attacking had released some type of bacteria infested gas, at least something to that affect. 

Arnold started the process of obliviating the terrified muggles. He had to make sure he did it quickly and he had to make sure he did it right. He was halfway through the group of muggles when a shout drew his attention.

"You leave those people alone!" A loud bang filled the air, and Arnold felt something slam into his leg. Hot searing pain shot up his leg, and he collapsed, feeling his trousers get soaked in his blood.

Pennington hit the dangerous muggle with a Disarming Charm before stunning the man. The Hit Wizard rushed over to the fallen Obliviator and checked his leg.

"You've been shot by a muggle handgun. I can stop the bleeding but you'll need to go to St. Mungo's to get the bullet out and the hole sealed." Pennington stated.

"Let me finish with this group before we go" Arnold stated.

"Right, get to it then"

* * *

The two League teams snuck around and caught the Death Eaters in a pincer movement. The Death Eaters were dumb enough to be gathered in an intersection, so when the first barrage of spells flew from the two League teams, many were cut down. The Death Eaters scattered from their position to duck behind buildings and cars. 

The Aurors spread themselves out onto all six floors, magical and muggle. Many heavy curses were thrown at the trolls, most of which had no affect at all. The trolls swung their heavy metal clubs, smashing through the glass and cement of the building. Loud cracks and screams of utter pain filled the air as Aurors were hit by one hundred pounds of metal.

Two Aurors were lucky enough to hit a troll in its eyes with Piercing Curses. The blind troll, roaring in pain, starting to swing its club blindly. It hit another troll in its head, placing a large dent in the other trolls helmet and crushing its skull.

The blind troll continued to rampage around before someone levitated the club of the troll with the crushed head, and used it to beat the blind troll to death. Suddenly two clubs were magically floating in the air, trying to beat the other three trolls to death.

While some swings of the floating clubs were blocked the trolls were too slow to effectively defend themselves and soon the remaining three trolls joined their comrades, dead and crumpled on the floor.

With the trolls eliminated, the Aurors wearily moved out of the building and down toward the firefight still going on between the Death Eaters and League members. Faced with enemies on three sides the Death Eaters retreated, activating the portkeys given to them by their Lord.

By the end of the day the Aurors, which numbered almost two thousand at the beginning of the war, was now down to five hundred, including those not at the Ministry building. Hit Wizards numbered only forty and who knew how many Unspeakables were still alive. The Ministry, which once had employed 1,280 witches and wizards not in Law Enforcement was down to one hundred and thirty-two. It wasn't until the end of the day, when they started to collect the bodies, that Rufus Scrimgeour, his upper torso caved in, was found dead.

The Ministry of Magic was no more. It had to few employees and to few law enforcement officials to govern its land. No one would know it but in a days time a new government would be in place. The Magical Empire of the United Kingdom would rule with an iron fist, suppressing muggle-borns, restricting half-bloods and barely keeping its populace from exposing themselves to the muggles.

* * *

Harry read the letter carefully. So the allies of the United Kingdom wished to meet to discuss the issue of Voldemort. Harry wondered if they would still meet with members of Britain who were now considered rebels from the newly formed Magical Empire of the United Kingdom, which replaced the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom one day after the latter was destroyed. 

He wrote a reply, explaining who he was and the situation they were in. It was already two days since the collapse of the Ministry. Yet in those two days Voldemort had already set his government in place and was building supplies needed to invade those countries who would not bow to his whim.

"Dear Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic of the United Kingdom (or incase of his premature death, to whomever currently leads the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom),

The dark wizard called Voldemort has gotten much attention from the nations of this world. Some of this attention, at least for you, is not a good thing at all. We, as well as your other allies in this self proclaimed 'revolution' started by Voldemort, wish to meet with representatives of your government to come up with a plan to stop Voldemort from spreading his influences outside your borders, as well as to help you handle the situation and to put down this so-called 'revolution' once and for all.

Please send a reply for when you would like to meet. The meeting will be held in the Pentagon.

President Marshall Slider

Republic of the Magical United States

* * *

Harry looked at the ambassadors from the countries backing the now rebels in the United Kingdom. The United States, Canada, France, Australia and Germany were the governments biggest supporters back when it was called the Ministry of Magic. However, during the war Turkey, Spain, Italy, Poland, Iceland, the African Ministry of Magic, Japan and South Korea all threw their support in behind the old government. They weren't going to pull their support now that the government they backed toppled over. For even though the government was no longer in existence, one-third of the magical population of the United Kingdom were still fighting to restore it. 

"Things are getting worse" Harry stated simply. The dozens of ambassadors looked at him quizzically. "Voldemort is gathering weapons and armor to supply his armies. His allied countries are gathering their Auror forces and preparing them for battle. I believe a battle will be taking place soon."

"We can not fight him" one of the American ambassadors said. "He is to powerful"

"Wrong. We can not fight him as we are, divided and weak." a German ambassador stated. "We must pool our resources together and join together as one unified front against him"

"We must create an army"

People started to shout out, some arguing for this, some against it. Dumbledore, who had remained in the background so far, raised his wand, which let out a loud bang. At once everyone quieted and looked at the old mage.

"Shouting at each other won't solve anything. We'll let people express their ideas and vote on the best option" Dumbledore explained.

"It is possible" the Australian wizard who had started the shouting match continued. "If every country chips in a portion of its Auror force as well as some resources, we could have large, well trained army ready."

"But it still leaves the question, how many Aurors will each country chip in and which resources will they supply?" this American ambassador looked like one tough son of a bitch, compared to the other who had voiced his opinion earlier.

"What about a quarter of our Aurors?" a Canadian ambassador suggested.

"That's a lot of our Aurors. Especially for a country like ours, who only have four hundred Aurors to begin with" the only ambassador from Iceland stated.

"Five hundred Aurors from the old government are currently in hiding in Ireland" Harry quipped.

"We should set a quota that we have to reach. How many Aurors do we want this army to have?" Dumbledore looked at each of the ambassadors inquisitively.

"Well Voldemort's forces number in the twenty-thousands right? And that is just wizards. Plus with all of the Aurors he has from the other countries traveling with his armies, that makes it probably a good sixty-thousand witches and wizards we have to fight. Plus vampires, trolls, giants, Dark Elves and all those other creatures fighting for him" a French witch stated.

"Do not forget we have almost ten thousand fighting for us world wide, plus Light Elves, Centaurs, Goblins, Wild Elves, Werewolves and Dwarves." Harry reminded all those gathered. "So we need one big, but not to big where it leaves your countries defenseless." Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Twenty-five thousand sounds like a good number."

"Twenty-five thousand?" the Iceland ambassador shouted in protest. "That is sixty times greater then what we have!"

"But you will only supply a little of it. Think of it, the United States has an Auror force of almost eight-thousand, while the African Ministry has almost twenty-thousand itself. If they each give a quarter, plus the five hundred from the old government in the United Kingdom, that is almost a third of the force right there!" Harry argued.

"But that is a lot of Aurors, how will we replace them all?" one of the African ambassadors asked.

"Raise the salary of Aurors. Glorify what they do and appeal to people's national pride as well as sympathy to those who are suffering because of Voldemort. I know for a fact that Africa has many mercenary groups, hire them under magical contracts and oaths to fight for your government. The United States has a large, year round dueling tournament that thousands participate in, offer those in it a chance to battle for their country and to improve their skill" Dumbledore suggested.

"What about the supplies?"

"South Korea can supply the armor. We have improved on the magical kevlar vest, and have added gauntlets and knee-high boots to the collection" a South Korean ambassador said.

"Iceland can provide you with Magic Sabers. I don't know if any of you have ever watched the muggle movie Star Wars but the idea for them came from there. They are rods of pure magic that can deflect most curses and hexes back at the caster. They can also tear through most armor, as well as a human body." The Iceland ambassador informed those gathered.

"Sounds brutal" Harry muttered. "And too perfect. What are its disadvantages?"

"The magical gem that supplies it can only last for so long with so much pure magic being channeled through it. If you manage not to short circuit the gem, you need to power the gem back up with your own magic, which will leave you drained for several hours" the man explained with a shrug.

"Germany can give the army daggers made from the horn of a graphorn. Extremely sharp, can hold against other weapons, no matter what it is made of, though I do not know about these Magical Sabers, and the only thing known to pierce through graphorn hide without any effort" The Germany ambassador pulled the dagger from his robe, showing it to all those in the room.

"In the United States we have these nifty invention that looks like Quidditch goggles. Except for the fact that at your slightest thought they can show you your surroundings in night vision, infrared or dimmed, as well as showing you the magical aurors of objects, people and creatures" The American ambassador stated.

"France can provide transportation. The carriages used by Beauxbatons for the Tri-Wizard tournament were provided by the Ministry. We have enough of them to carry all twenty-five thousand men, but it won't be luxurious"

When none of the other ambassadors offered items native to their own country it was assumed they had nothing to offer. "The rest of you will be supplying the money then" Dumbledore proclaimed.

"The League of the Phoenix can supply you with many different items. For your protection we can give you shield cloaks, that will deflect all minor hexes, curses and spells, as well as reduce the affect of higher ones. We can also supply you with magical grenades, capable of holding any spell up to and including the Patronus. There is also the magical chain gun as well as the Battle Staff, both of which are extremely effective

"Your thirteen countries will form an alliance and create an army to battle Voldemort. We'll prepare the Aurors of our old government. Just send word when you need them and the supplies" Harry finished, staring at all of them in the room.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting around a table situated as far back in Hogwarts library as possible. Unbeknownst to Harry, who was engrossed in the book he was reading, _Rituals: The First Path to True Power, _Ron was giving him pleading looks. 

"Um, Hermione" Ron said, looking at the brunette since his best friend didn't get the message.

Hermione looked up from her ward book, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Yes Ron?" she inquired.

"Um, well I've had... You see I've kind of, you know since third year, well I kind of had a crush on you and..." Ron gulped nervously as Harry's head shot up, his eyes wide. "I was wondering if you'd want to, I don't know, maybe wanted to give us a try, as a couple I mean."

Hermione's eyes also got wide as she stared at Ron. "Are you...are you asking me out?" she whispered.

"I guess I am" Ron said, gaining some confidence.

"But with the war... And all the fighting we do. Who knows how long we can survive. A relationship isn't the best thing. Too much pressure... All the training..." Hermione swiftly stood up, gathered her things and walked away from the table.

Ron had the kind of look someone has when they lose their puppy. Harry, his eyes still wide, looked at Ron. The Boy-Who-Lived's mouth moved for several seconds without making a sound, before the words came to Harry's mouth.

"Did you just ask Hermione out?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah" Ron replied forlornly. "And I got rejected too"

"You like Hermione? I mean I should of known, but I didn't!" Harry said surprised. "How come I didn't know? It's so obvious now"

"Not like it really matters" Ron muttered sadly, gathering his things to him.

"Buck up mate" Harry said, reassuringly. "I mean I know you liked Hermione and everything, but I'm sure there are plenty of girls interested in you"

"Maybe, but none of them are Hermione" Ron moaned.

* * *

Harry made sure his breathing sounded normal as the two figures approached his bed. It wouldn't be good to let them know, he knew they were there. Unless they knew he knew they were there. Then he'd know they knew he knew they were there. So really Harry had the advantage no matter what way you looked at it...right? 

At the same time both figures drew back his curtains. Harry tried not to let his body tense up but it did anyway, and he hoped the figures didn't see it. They both leaned down and with a quick movement Harry pounced. He grabbed one of the figures by its hair and pulled them onto the bed. While doing that he grabbed the other by their shoulder and pulled them on top of the other figure. He then proceeded to sit on both of them.

"Ow!"

"Harry get off us!"

Harry lit the end of his wand and stared at the two figures. "Parvarti? Padma? I thought you guys were assassins!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Do we look like assassins?" Padma whispered back.

Harry took a good look at them, eyeing them critically. They looked more like the witches in Seamus's Playwizard. "No" Harry admitted. "But maybe that's just a ruse! Maybe you don't want me to think you are assassins but you really are!"

"You are a sad little man" Parvarti stated, shaking her head at him.

"We came here to...you know..." Padma trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"We came here to have sex with you" Parvarti said, helping her sister out. "But you kind of killed the mood"

Harry quickly jumped off of them, allowing both of them to get up. He closed the curtains around his bed and cast privacy and silencing wards.

"The moods gone Harry" Padma said flatly.

"No! No the mood isn't dead. It just needs to be rekindled." Harry stated quickly. "Bown chicka bown bown." Harry took off his shirt quickly, looking hopeful at the twins.

"Well he does look like he really wants it" Parvarti started.

"And who are we to deny the Boy-Who-Lived" Padma finished.

"Soon to be Luckiest-Man-Alive" Harry whispered under his breath.

* * *

THE END 

I decided to end the story now. Hopefully the sequel will be much better written then this one has been. I'm going to write more slowly and read my story a couple times over, hell maybe I'll even get a beta just to be on the safe side. The story will be called Harry Potter and the Toils of War.


End file.
